A king
by DRAGONfromheaven
Summary: He never foresaw himself working with the republic, but here he was fighting a war that he obviously knew he was going to win, racking up scores and women! Semi-Dark Naruto, Average Harem! Major Changes to Canon
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! Dragonfromheaven coming to you with another story, yeah yeah I know focus on my other stories first, but this story has been calling out to me and who am I to ignore inspiration? So me and mainly Jebest have been brainstorming up ideas left and right that should be really interesting so please stay tuned!**

 **Anyway I won't bore you any longer so let's begin.**

 **WARNING: Since this is legally an adult cartoon 14+ this is not for kids, I repeat NOT for kids, there will be sex, possible drugs, drama, romance, and other adult content, tread on your own caution.**

 **Beta/Collaborator: Jebest4781**

X

A King

X

Naruto x Average Sized Harem (3-10)

X

Clone/Mando Naruto!

X

Summary:

X

 _ **'A galaxy divided. Striking swiftly after the battle of Geonosis, Count Dooku's droid army has seized control of the major hyperspace lanes, separating the Republic from the majority of its clone army! With few clones available. The Jedi generals cannot gain a foothold in the Outer Rim as more and more planets choose to join Dooku's Separatist Alliance. While the Jedi are occupied fighting a war, no one is left to keep the peace. Chaos and crime spread with the innocent becoming victims in a lawless galaxy.**_

 _ **In recent events, Crime Lord Jabba the Hutt's infant son has been kidnapped by a rival band of pirates. Desperate to save his son, Jabba puts out a call for help, a call the Jedi are cautious to answer.**_

 **-Christophsis-**

"Go, go, go, go, go!" A Clone Trooper yelled as he charged forward into the heat of battle, before he was shot in the head by a lucky super battle droid.

"Man down! Medic!" A identical armored clone said providing cover fire for a medic to check on his fallen brother.

"They're back." A tall male, dark clothed Jedi says looking towards his back alerting the others that more droids were advancing towards their position. He soon saw a white armored Jedi running up to him seeing worry and stress on his features.

"I told you this victory was too easy Anakin. We never should have sent the ship back for supplies." The white armored Jedi said signing in exaggeration.

"It wasn't my idea to send the ship back Obi-Wan." Anakin said smirking knowingly at the older male.

"Alright men, second wave incoming." Obi-Wan stated.

"Rex, you and your men follow me." Anakin ordered towards a blue accented Clone Trooper Captain.

"Sir yes sir! You heard the general on the double man!" The captain barked before sprinting after the Jedi.

"Cody, battle positions." Obi-Wan said towards a yellow accented Clone Trooper Commander.

"Up to the front! This is not a drill!" Cody yelled out running towards the barricades that provided cover.

A legion of Super Battle droids and ordinary battle droids were marching and by the looks it was bigger than a battalion, what was worse was they were followed by DSD1 dwarf spider droids and Octuptarra Magna Tri-Droids.

Well it may have seemed intimidating to anyone else it didn't faze the clones or Jedi as battery guns rained down scrap metal onto the droids multiple times as the white armored Jedi signaled all the gathered clones to fire at once. They gathered to form a line behind some wreckage on the main bridge where their battlezone was taking place and started firing everything they got.

"Incoming!" A clone said before running out of cover with two others before a mortal hit their position killing all of them.

"General Kenobi! Skywalker should've attacked by now!" Commander Cody said before moving his head to dodge an energy bolt from a Droid blaster.

"Don't worry, he knows the plan!" Obi-Wan said before blocking multiple shots towards him with his lightsaber.

 **-Anakin-**

"What's our plan of attack sir?" Captain Rex replied seriously.

"Follow me." Anakin said looking at Rex with a smirk before jumping down onto of the Spider Droids, followed by the clones.

 **-Unknown Location, Five miles away from main battle-**

" _ **Keep on pushing men. We need to get back to the main group. Plus we can't forget that sweet bounty for that Separatist commander!"**_ A tall and dark intimidating figure said before grabbing the head of a battle droid and slamming it into the ground, not even pulling there blasters, rifle, or blade out, since it would be an insult to their skills.

"Yes Overlord! You heard him! Double your efforts!" The second tallest growled out before pulling out a rocket launcher and firing it into the epicenter of the droids, destroying 3/4 of the forces in one go.

"Sir, yes Sir!" The others in the group responded as they pushed forward finishing off the rest of the droid forces they were facing. The droids realizing when a fight was lost, retreated as best they could, but all the commandos had pinpoint accuracy that only a handful was able to escape and that was only because there was others behind them being used as 'meat shields' or 'droid shields' in their case.

After finishing off the rest of the droids in the battlefield, the group had started pilfering the fallen droids for any ammunition and information they could acquire to use in their upcoming fights, as per protocol in their group.

"Overlord, there's a lot of movement to the south of us, about five miles, what should we do?" The tallest said who had a planet wide map open, pointing to said anomaly.

 _ **"Hmmm, I believe that's where the Republic and Jedi are stationed if our landing was any indication, let's go pay them a visit."**_ The Overlord said with a dark chuckle.

"Of course Sir. Everyone, we are heading out in five! Gather what you can and move out!" The second in command ordered.

"Sir yes Sir!" They yelled out as they quickened their pace.

 _ **"It's time to move out!"**_ The overlord barked before jetting off with his custom jetpack being followed by his lackeys.

 **-Christophsis, Republic Base-**

"They're pulling back!" Anakin said in relief

"But we should've had reinforcements by now, but we haven't been able to get through the admiral!" Obi-wan said before deflecting a bolt.

"Well looks like they have finally arrived." Anakin said as he saw a transport ship arriving behind their position.

As they walked towards where the cruiser was landing, they saw a lot of battered clones left and right, some were holding various body parts of their body or taking off their helmets for a breather, they still never got used to seeing the exact same face on every soldier.

"Our cruiser must be back." Obi-Wan stated.

"Which means we'll be able to get our reinforcements." Anakin replied.

"Well then, it looks like our problems are solved - fresh troops, new supplies, and maybe perhaps they've brought my new Padawan with them." Obi-Wan said as he listed down what he hoped would show up by now.

"Do you think it's a good idea to bring a Padawan learner into all this?" Anakin questioned as this was not the proper time and place to receive one.

"I spoke to Master Yoda about it. You should put in a request for one. You'd make a good teacher." The white armored Jedi said getting a laugh out of Anakin.

"Anakin, teaching is a privilege and it's part of a Jedi's responsibility to help train the next generation." Obi-Wan said sagely

"No thanks. A Padawan would just slow me down." Anakin replied back as the two Jedi made it to the transport.

The back of the cruiser opened up for the troopers to gather their supplies and sending in the new batch of clones. Not only that but as it opened up, they saw a female, Togruta teenager walking down.

"A Youngling." Obi-Wan said in surprise.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Anakin asked as R2-D2 spoke in his usual bleeps, bloops and sounds.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano. Master Yoda sent me. I was told to tell you both that you must get back to the Jedi Temple immediately. There's an emergency." The Padawan learner said.

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but we're in a bit of an emergency right here." Anakin pointed out.

"Yes, our communications have been a bit unreliable, but we've been calling for help." Obi-Wan said

"Master Yoda hadn't heard from you, so he sent me to deliver the message." Ahsoka said getting Anakin to scoff.

"Oh great. They don't even know we're in trouble." Anakin frustratedly said.

"Maybe you can relay a signal through the cruiser that dropped me off." Ahsoka said getting the two older Jedi to look at each other knowing that is a good idea.

As they walked towards the cruiser, they were soon greeted with the sound of rockets heading their way. They activated their lightsabers to see the sight of various armored figures armed to the teeth blazing towards them.

"Friends of ours?" Anakin asked tensing for a battle.

"No! They might be from the Separatists, say a new droid?" Obi-Wan said twirling his cobalt blue lightsaber in anticipation.

While that was going on, all the clones had their weapons trained on the individuals and even Ahsoka had her forest green lightsaber out in the ready in a reverse like grip.

Tensing as the armored men and women came to them they were completely thrown off when they bypassed them, slamming into a Droid squad coming from behind, completely obliterating them. What made them tense even more was when the supposed leader touched the ground which made spider web cracks in said ground.

Blasters were fired in quick succession as circuits and metal sparked, signalling the destruction of the droids as they were taken down in seconds. The three Jedi stood in shock at the spectacle, barely able to process what has happened.

"D-did those guys just take out those clankers out in seconds?..." Ahsoka gulped, holding her lightsaber tightly between her hands as she shook in apprehension.

"Yeah, they did. A little too fast for my taste though." Anakin threw in, narrowing his eyes on the 'leader' of the armored group as he approached them. The three Force users pointed their blades to the man's throat in caution, making him raise his hands in a placating manner as he chuckled.

" **Is this anyway to treat someone that just saved your lives, Jedi?"** They could practically see the smirk playing under the helmet of the man from his jovial tone.

"That is to be seen, good sir. Who are you and why did you and your people destroy those Droids for us?" Obi-Wan asked, imbuing his voice with the Force to sway the man into answering his questions without hesitation.

A humorless chuckle was his only answer, **"That is a secret, Master Jedi Kenobi. Let's just say you're not the only one interested in destroying a certain little Separatist. As to the Droids, an end to a means really."**

Obi-Wan scowled at that, wondering how the man threw off his use of the Force Mind Trick. Maybe he was from a species that was inherently resistant to the Force? It was possible given the number of things in the Galaxy there were bound to be more resistant towards the Mind Trick. Though none just brushed it off like it was nothing to worry about. This would need some meditation to fully grasp.

"That doesn't really answer our questions big guy and you know it." Ahsoka said, getting a tilt of the helmet from the man as he looked over her.

" **That's not really my problem Youngling."** He shrugged, getting a slight growl from the young Togruta girl as she put the very edge of her lightsaber to his helmeted visage getting a dark chuckle from him. His people now taking hostile stances as they aimed their weapons on the Jedi.

"What did you just call me?!" She questioned threatened.

" **I believe you heard me,** _ **Youngling."**_ The Overlord repeated getting a rather not so lady like growl to emanate from Ahsoka's lips.

"Ahsoka! Control yourself, this is not the time to lose your head at simple taunts. Stand down!" Obi-Wan ordered getting a look from Ahsoka as Anakin slowly pushed her lightsaber wielding arm away from the armored individual.

"Easy Ahsoka, just calm down like Obi-Wan said. We don't know what we are dealing with so just cool your jets, ok?" Finally moving her weapon away from the man Anakin turned to said man in question.

"Are you going to answer our questions or not, Mr. Mystery man?" He asked getting another shrug from the man as his people still pointed their weapons on them.

" **Hmm, why not? Won't hurt me none."** The man behind him scoffed at that as the one of the armored men turned to his leader.

"Why should you answer their questions, Overlord? They threatened you, they deserve to suffer for trying to harm you in any way." The Overlord scowled at the man and shook his head while the Jedi were lost since they couldn't understand the language that was being said.

" **Nutennir gar uram scum! jorhaa'ir tion'tuur johayc at lest Ni hokaanir gar lalat bal cease it's incessant wagging!"** He spoke to the Mandalorian, his tone reaching a rather threatening edge getting the man to shake his head quickly and backed off. This in turn got the others to lower the weapons as they saw their leaders anger begin to show.

"Um… So about our questions?..." Ahsoka asked with a brow raised, seeing the man turn to her and sigh.

" **I am known as the Overlord of Mandalore, Sworn Savage of Slaughter, Warrior Supreme, Leader of the Mandalorians and some other titles that I actually found odd for my tastes. You may address me by the title of Overlord, Lord or just Sir. I do not care."** He said crossing his arms as he looked them over.

"What would Mandalorians have to gain from fighting against the Separatists? Last I checked the Mandalorian Clans were stuck in a civil war along with them being neutral." Obi-Wan said as he turned off his lightsaber seeing no reason to have it on as the Mandalorians weren't pointing their weapons at them anymore. The other two were hesitant at first but soon followed suit of the senior Jedi, while they signaled their clones to lay down their weapons as well although they were reluctant to do that, they still followed their generals orders.

" **We have our own reasons as to why, no need to concern yourself with it with them being internal affairs. As to our current state, the Clans are all united now under one banner. Nothing more, nothing less."** The man said as he flexed his hands nonchalantly.

"Under one banner. That being yours, is that right 'Overlord'?" Anakin asked with a shrewd look as he didn't like the thought of a dictator from the sounds of the man.

The warrior nodded, **"Yes under me and solely me. Whether you dislike the idea of me being in power or not is of no concern to you Skywalker. But, I do not speak for my people when it comes to such opinion. So I would suggest you lighten your tone lest you greet the end of my boot to your skull."** A black metal clad fist clenched emphasizing his point.

"Is that a threat?" Skywalker took a step forward, getting close to the man as he looked into the black and red visor.

" **It's a promise, and I never go back on my promises."** The Overlord growled as his visor glowed red for a moment making Anakin step back at that. Scoffing the leader of the Mandalorians turned away from them and began to walk away with his people in tow.

"Wait! We can't trust someone that hides behind a helmet. If you are truly an enemy of the Separatists and only the Separatists, you will show your face to us!" Ahsoka demanded, getting the armored leader to stop and sigh.

" **Again, it does not concern me. But, if you're so insistent on this then I will oblige only to humor you."** The black and red and orange hued helmet left the man's head showing his face to the three Jedi, getting shocked faces. For one Padawan it was more of a darker toned face than anything as she looked upon the Overlord's face, which in better words was majestic.

Golden spikes blew in the wind as if the sun itself touched it as cool, cerulean pools bore through the Jedi. A long, thin scar that went from the left side of his temple all the way to the bottom part of his lip marred his tanned face. While whisker like markings were engraved in his cheeks giving him a bit of a feral look, his aura of authority only enhancing it further.

When Ashoka first saw him she felt something, like a connection, and it wasn't the looks either, while he had the looks of a pretty boy his face and body spoke volumes of battles, betrayal, and much more giving him that rugged and battle-hardened look. Her masters always told her to follow the Force, and the Force was telling her, no BEGGING her to interact with this anonymous stranger, the Force never steered her wrong, but she hesitated to act on those emotions as any affection was against the Jedi way of living. She'll have to figure this out later on why the Force was demanding her to interact with the Overlord but for now business comes first.

"Now, we will be thinning the ranks before we take the head of this so called 'General'. Do as you wish with the rest of the Seps Jedi, so long as you don't hinder us we will have no issues." The blonde said, setting his helmet back on as he walked away from them.

"What is your name Sir, like you're actual name?" Ahsoka said bluntly before covering her mouth and looking away meekly for her outburst.

"Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan said reprimanding the young Padawan for her bluntness.

The man kept walking, **"Naruto. My name's Naruto. Hope you got it memorized."**

WIth that him and his group blasted off with their jetpacks, kicking up the dust and dirt around them creating a veritable screen of dust blinding the Jedi. Once they pushed away the dust all they could see was an empty space.

The Mandalorians were gone.

"Well, that could have gone better." Obi-Wan pointed out as Cody came up.

Saluting he reported in, "General, incoming transmission from the Jedi Council. Grand Master Yoda I believe, sir. He wishes to speak with you, General Skywalker and the Youngling."

Nodding Obi-Wan responded, "Thank you Cody for informing us." Saluting again the clone went away to give them privacy when speaking with the Jedi Master.

Once waiting a bit of time of getting a signal through Coruscant with the battle taking place above the planet's orbit was taking a bit of time. Even with the Astromech, R2-D2, was boosting the signal to the best of his capabilities, it eventually reached through in the awkward silence between the observers. They were soon greeted with the hologram projection of Grand Master Jedi Yoda.

" _ **Master Kenobi, glad Ahsoka found you I am."**_ Yoda said

"Master Yoda, we are trapped here and vastly outnumbered. We are in no position to go anywhere or do anything. Our support ships have all been destroyed." Obi-Wan said.

" _ **Send reinforcements to you, we will -"**_ Was all the transmission of Master Yoda said before the signal was going into static.

"Master Yoda….Master Yoda!" Obi-Wan yelled hoping Yoda can hear them. It was probably no use now, their connection was breaking up due to the firefight in space. They were soon greeted with the hologram transmission of one of the Clone Troopers on the Republic ship.

" _ **We've lost the transmission, sir. We have to leave orbit. More enemy ships have arrived. We'll get back as soon as we can."**_ The Trooper said as the transmission went out.

"I guess we'll have to hold out a little longer." Anakin said with stress carried in his tone.

The two Jedi soon noticed of Ahsoka feeling unnerved on all this and the white armored one responded sooner than the dark one.

"My apologies, young one. I think it's time for a proper introduction don't you agree." Obi-Wan said as he walked towards Ahsoka as she nodded.

"I'm the new Padawan learner, Ahsoka Tano." She said as she reached out her hand as Obi-Wan shook it.

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, your new Jedi Master." He said.

"I'm at your service Master Kenobi….but I'm afraid I've actually been assigned to master Skywalker." Ahsoka said as she pointed towards the other Jedi among them. Said Jedi bulged his eyes out in surprise.

"What? No, no, no, no, no." Anakin said trying to laugh it off for a moment. This was probably all a prank Obi-Wan was pulling on him to get back on him on a previous endeavor.

"There must be some mistake. He wanted the Padawan." Anakin said as he pointed towards his former master and getting Ahsoka to cross her arms.

"No, Master Yoda was very specific. I'm assigned to Anakin Skywalker and he is to supervise my Jedi training." Ahsoka said getting Obi-Wan to turn towards his former pupil with a very smug look on his face.

"But that doesn't make any sense…" "We'll sort this out later. It won't be long before those droids figure out a way around our cannons." Obi-Wan said as he tried to defuse the situation in Anakin's mid rant.

"I'll check on Rex in the lookout post." Anakin said as he started walking towards said destination.

"You'd better take her with you." Obi-Wan said as Anakin stopped walking for a moment and turned back for a moment before walking again. Obi-Wan nugged Ahsoka getting the message as she followed her new Jedi master. Things are going to have a rocky start apparently.

 **-Half Hour Later-**

Anakin and Ahsoka had taken their time getting towards the top of the building where the lookout post was located since things were settled down for now. They were soon greeted with the site of Captain Rex without his helmet on looking through his binoculars in the distance. From what Ahsoka could tell of Rex that made him appear different from the other clones was his shaved head which for some reason looked blonde.

"What's the status Rex?" Anakin asked.

"They're gearing up for another assault." Rex said as he saw the new arrival. "So….Who's the youngling?"

"I'm Master Skywalker's _Padawan_. The name's Ahsoka Tano." The female Tortuga said getting an odd look from the Clone Captain.

"Sir, I thought you said you'd never have a Padawan." Rex stated.

"There's been a mix-up. The youngling isn't with me." Anakin said getting Ahsoka to seem irritated.

"Stop calling me that. You're stuck with me Skyguy." She said getting Rex to start laughing on the nickname.

"What did you just call me? Don't get snippy with me, little one. I don't even think you're old enough to be a Padawan." Anakin said to her face.

"Well maybe I'm not, but Master Yoda thinks I am." She said back with her eyes narrowing at her master with a smirk.

"You're not with Master Yoda now, so if you're ready you'd better start proving it. Captain Rex will show you how a little respect can go a long way." Anakin said getting Rex to give the Jedi a confused look.

"Uh….Right. Well come on then Youngling-" "Padawan." Ahsoka said interrupting Captain Rex.

"Right, Padawan. Follow me." Rex corrected himself, leading Ahsoka to the edge of the line of fire. Anakin groaned as he shook his head at the development, him a Master to a Padawan? What was Master Yoda thinking?!

"He was probably thinking that you were ready for more responsibility Anakin." His old master said getting Skywalker to give him a look that said otherwise.

"Obi-Wan, you know me. I prefer to have free reign, not be tied down by a youngling." Obi-Wan nodded at this as he knew that Anakin's personality preferred to act alone and without worry of others. But now, it seems it was time to change that if what Master Yoda spoke of was anything to go by.

"I know but maybe it's time to teach the next generation? Curve that wild streak of yours while you're doing so as well and become your own Jedi Master." Anakin shrugged, not giving a real clear answer to his seniors statement.

BOOOOOM

The ground shook as smoke and dust flew up into the sky. The two Jedi took in the fighting below as Droid squads began to move closer to the now broken line of clones as they returned fire.

"REX! Grenadiers and Proton Launchers are needed in sector 45-7 now!" Anakin ordered over the radio, running down to the line as his friend was right behind him.

" _Roger, they're on their way General. Should be there soon."_ Anakin smiled at that. He could always rely on Rex when he needed him.

"Excellent, in the meantime General Kenobi and I will help defend the line while the support you are sending is on its way." Cutting off the radio chatter Anakin deflected a laser as a cacophony of deadly projectiles rained down on their position.

Sliding down the hill Obi-Wan deflected a few shots incapacitating some Droids approaching the line, "Status report!"

A clone responded, "General, ten of our men were incinerated in the blast. Twenty five were critically injured while the rest of us can still fight, though with the numbers coming our way I don't know how long we can last without reinforcements." He grunted as he ducked, barely dodging a bolt of energy that was heading his way.

Anakin swung his lightsaber in quick arcs, deflecting as many blasts as he could as the droids whittled down from the returned fire. Though they kept coming as more and more clones were destroyed.

"I...Can see… His point Obi-wan…" Anakin said through clenched teeth as his movements began to slow with the constant deflections and quick flourishes were tiring him.

"Noted.." Obi-Wan shot back as he Force Pushed a portion of the Droids back, stopping their movements for a few seconds as the clones fired upon their downed enemies making them deactivate from the attacks.

Just as the Droids were only twenty feet away the front line was blown to bits from a Proton missile. Scanning the area or the line of the fire the Droids could only pick up trace amounts of energy from the direction of the shooter as another explosion went off destroying a large portion of the Droids.

"Just in time huh?" Anakin smirked to Obi-wan as grenades and missiles rained down from the buildings surrounding them down on the Droids, blowing them to bits as each salvo of destruction took more and more mechanized menace's from the world.

Soon enough the assaulting wave of Droids was nothing more than scrap metal making the clones cheer at the victory.

"Thank god, thought those clankers were really going to end us for sure." One of them breathed more easily as he slumped against the barrier.

"Not if we can help it, right Obi-Wan." Kenobi nodded at this.

"Indeed, the Droid army will not take any of our comrades so long as we still breathe gentleman. The clones smiled, well the two couldn't see it but they could feel the emotion that triggered it so they assumed that they were smiling, at that and felt reassured from that. Bidding the men farewell Anakin and Obi-Wan made their way to the main base of operations for the clone army on Christophsis where they would find the new Padawan.

"Have you thought about moving that line back, Captain? They'd have better cover that way." Ahsoka suggested.

"Thanks for the suggestion, but General Skywalker thinks they're fine where they are." Rex replied back.

"So….if you're a captain and I'm a Jedi, then technically I outrank you, right?" Ahsoka hesitantly asked.

"In my book, experience outranks everything." Rex said with conviction

"Well if experience outranks everything, I guess I'd better start getting some more." Ahsoka said with a smile until she heard something in the distance. She soon glanced to where the sound originated and pointed it out. "What's that?"

Rex followed Ahsoka's trail of sight and saw a red barrier of sorts that was expanding. "Not good. They've got an energy shield. It's going to make things damn near impossible. If you want more experience little one, it looks like you're about to get plenty." Rex said to Ahsoka as he started radioing in everyone of what's now occurring.

Soon Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Rex gathered at the 'war room' to come up with a plan for the oncoming attack and to find a way how to take care of the enemy's shield generator.

"Has anyone thought up a plan of attack?" Obi-wan asked. "We can't hold out any longer."

"Agreed." Rex said. "However, breaching the defences are harder than anyone of us expected, it's going to be difficult to agree on a plan that actually works."

Anakin frowned. "Why don't we just charge it? It's not like they're expecting us at the moment." He suggested.

"While a frontal assault is usually a good idea, in a situation like this, we lack the manpower and the technique needed to successfully pull this off without a hitch." Obi-Wan stated, looking at his former Padawan. "We'll need something else."

Suddenly before they could continue on what they should do they got a transmission from the admiral.

 _"Sir, there are ships coming out of hyperspace, but there not Separatist. They're not firing upon us but the Separatist armada!"_

"Then whose ships are they admiral?!" Anakin said shouting into his com link.

 _"I don't know general, but they have the Separatist blockade on the run, their forces have been reduced less than 50%! We'll be able to send you supplies and reinforcements shortly, just stay alive and Skywalker...try not to do anything reckless."_ The Admiral said before the transmission ended. 

"Thank goodness for that fleets timing arrival or we would of been stuck here even longer." Obi-Wan said sighing in relief.

"Yes but that 'Overlord' just gives me the wrong vibes." Anakin said scowling at the thought of the armored dictator.

"Come now Anakin he obviously meant no harm unless we provoked him first." Obi-Wan said patting Anakin on the back.

While the two Jedi were discussing, the Padawan was deep in the recess of her mind, discussing with the Force why it wanted her to pursue affection towards the Overlord, the Force only gave her one word.

 _"Happiness..."_ It whispered before going silence.

 _'Happiness? What does that have to do with anything? I'll have to ask Master Yoda or mediate for more answers.'_ Ahsoka thought in frustration before coming back to reality.

"Ahsoka, Ahsoka!" Anakin said shaking his supposed Padawan.

"Yes Master?" Ahsoka said innocently.

"You were out of it for a moment there. Something wrong?" Anakin asked in concern.

"No, nothing at all. Was just processing the information and ended up deep within in my thoughts." She replied back.

"Ah ok then...as I was saying before, you and I are gonna have to sneak past that barrier of theirs droid army and destroy the generator." Anakin said crossing his arms.

"Yes Master, shall we go on then?" Ahsoka said attaching her lightsaber to her hip.

"Let's" Anakin said walking out

 **-Naruto/Overlord-**

 **"Rockets to the front, on the double!"** Naruto shouted before plowing through a group of Super Battle Droids.

After his command was issued three droid tanks were blown sky-high. The explosions shaking the ground around them as the heat and force of the blasts destroyed a great number of Droids.

Grabbing a regular droid by the head he ripped it off with ease, before grabbing it's blaster and shooting multiple clankers before throwing the gun at a Droidekas, before running up to the last couple of tanks and using a E.M.P Thermal shutting off the last few of droid tanks and droids inside.

 **"Come out, come out Separatist scum."** Naruto said in a singsong tone.

"W-Wait I surrender! I have been beaten, I'll turn myself over to the Republic!" The Separatist general said coming out with hands up and on his knees. Whorm Loathsom, a male Kerkoiden who was a very cunning and accomplished Separatist commander that he was even hailed as a hero by some of his Separatist supporters. Loathsom had faith in the Confederacy's causes, telling the people of Christophsis to submit to Confederate rule once his forces seized the world.

He was also the target for the Overlord and his current team. The client requested for the Separatist commander to be brought in alive, but didn't mean he couldn't test something new out that he learned.

" **Alright listen here Whorm, it's your lucky day the client who hired me requested that you be brought in alive, so that's what I plan to do, but he didn't say I couldn't have a little fun with you, I'm gonna be testing something new out that I learned recently so...don't die."** Naruto said with a dark chuckle, making the commander shake in fear.

Before the commander could ask the menacing figure what he meant, he suddenly felt a tight and constricting pressure on his throat that was slowly suffocating him painfully. Looking towards the source he saw the Armored clad figure holding out his hand in a gripping fashion, showing that he was the one doing the act.

"W-Wait... Bounty Hunter that is... a Sith technique, that means you work for…. the Separatists. Why are you... doing this?" The alien pleaded in a pathetic way in-between breaths.

" **Foolish scum I work for no Separatist, so do not associate me with such scum again! Now scream** _ **you trash!"**_ Naruto said before releasing the hold on the alien before pointing out a hand and shooting out blue almost purple lighting making the commander scream out in pure agony and pain before he passed out from the experience.

" **Huh thought he would've lasted a tad bit longer."** The Overlord said as he sighed. He was still training on controlling the strength of the Force abilities he had stumbled across by accident via holocrons and so far he kept on putting too much force into the techniques. He needed to put in just the right amount, hate it he may say, but he needed a proper teacher so he could fully utilize them to their full potential. Not just some visual references he saw of past exploits of Jedi and Sith from old vidcoms.

His favorites are the Sith techniques because they were more offensive, while he did know a few Jedi techniques from Jedi he's defeated over time. Naruto even heard about these Force objects called Holocrons and are said to be a treasure trove of knowledge only meant for Sith and Jedi alike. Sure, even those that are Force sensitive can access them to see what they can learn from them but that's besides the point.

Of what he knows so far, the Jedi Holocrons are mostly located at the Jedi temple on Coruscant with it being the current main temple. They have stored hundreds and possibly thousands of them there for their group to be able to access. If he tried to go over there to learn from them, well he has a better chance of winning an impossible gamble than moving through that place unscathed. If not there then possibly some of the abandoned Jedi temples across the galaxy, but those are either already pilfered of their goods or were forever lost.

As for the Sith Holocrons though, those are actually harder to find and more valuable. Many used to reside on Korriban, or Moraban since the Republic renamed the planet to cover up its horrid past, during the age of the Sith Empire and Old Republic when it used to have an accessible temple there, while others were either scattered around the galaxy or some treasure in a random bounty hunter's base. Now it is a barren wasteland for any hopeful individuals to acquire anything useful or valuable there that is accessible. Naruto knew that there were probably more hidden deeper darker secrets inside of the main temple on Korriban but it was impossible to access.

"Ahem..." Someone coughed, turning around he saw both the distrustful Jedi and shy one alike with backpacks on their backs. He discovered that it was Ahsoka who coughed who bore yet another blush even though he had his helmet on, strange.

 **"Ah I was wondering when the cavalry would finally show up, took you long enough, I got your bounty right here."** Naruto gestured to the unconscious commander who had 2nd degree burns.

"Ok two questions, what happened to him and what bounty exactly?" Anakin said not being informed of any bounty.

" **To the first question, just some interrogation techniques that didn't go as planned. To the second, yes there surprisingly was a bounty placed on Whorm. Don't know the exact reason why the bounty is placed on him but just so you know, the client asked for him to be returned alive and to the Republic. One of our men would have to be present for the dropoff to make it official and our pay to be transferred."** The Overlord said as he motioned for some of his men to carefully pick up Whorm's body and get it ready for transport.

Suddenly Anakin's com link signed off, before an image of Master Yoda came on.

 _"Bounty Hunter, thank you I do for helping out on Christophsis, much help welcomed and appreciated, without you much more at stake. Credits will transfer to account it will. I request that you come to the Jedi temple, worth your while Bounty Hunter hmm also request Jedi knight Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano to temple as well. Come quickly, you must."_ Yoda said cutting off the connection before Naruto could get a word in.

 **"Damn it! Fine as long as I get paid I'll go to the temple, Come alone Jedi, meet you there."** Naruto chuckled before a ship came and him and his team up, labeled _'Nine Tails'._ But before he could hop on, Ahsoka shouted to Naruto. 

"Wait, so Master Yoda sent out the bounty?!" Ahsoka said in shock with Anakin having the same reaction.

" **Nah, Grand Master Yoda was probably relaying the message from the one that sent it out. I would've known if it was him, but honestly he isn't."** The Overlord said as his ride started to take off with the transport's speakers blaring to life. **"It would've been creepy if he did."**

 **-Ahsoka POV-**

After the Lord of Mandalore left she felt a little hollow for some reason that she couldn't explain, as if the Force itself was detached and saddened.

The odd warmth and excitement the Force was giving off suddenly faded and now was wanting to be with that being once again.

Now all of a sudden that she keeps on having the same image of Naruto ingrained into her thoughts of what he looks like. Asides from his handsome face, she also could make out with what his armor appearance was like. From the red, black and orange hues and accents being the main coloring of the armor the rest looked similar, yet different from the Clone armors she has seen. Then again from what she learned that the armor design originated from Mandalorian culture. What she also learned was that he had a cape of sorts, more of a cloak really in the design and from prior knowledge knew that they were the strongest of the strong, that only the ones with that certain clothing were the highest in the Mandalore society.

To first list things off, there was the rocket pack with rockets attached to the back with something that looked similar to a hilt of sorts being an attachment. There as an ammunition pack attached towards the right side of his chest while he had a kukri knife holstered on the left of his shoulder. There was an utility belt that looked different from the ones she has seen on the higher up Clone Troopers with a blaster attached to each side of the hip but were tied down with straps across his thighs in an 'X' pattern. The antenna that was on the helmet was a similar model from what she has seen from Rex's helmet but it was on the opposite side. The visor was in a more straight 'T' shape then clones but instead of branching out on the bottom from what she compared with the Clone Trooper helmets, it reached past the bottom instead of breaking off. The final thing that made him stand out was a carved out nine tail fox on the left side of his helmet and multiple tally marks on the right side of his helmet.

Overall, the appearance seemed somewhat menacing at first when comparing with what armor she has seen with the other troopers and through the archives but this seems very different and unique.

Her musings were soon interrupted when her Jedi master was calling out for her.

"Come on Ahsoka, we still need to go turn off the shield generator." Anakin said running towards said direction.

 **-Ahsoka POV end-**

While Naruto was in the _'Nine Tails',_ he got a transmission.

 **"Hello?"** Naruto answered the transmission

 _ **"Naruto where are you dear?"**_ A feminine voice whined out making Naruto smile beneath the smile.

 **"I'm sorry, but duties call at the Jedi temple."** Naruto said chuckling

 _ **"Jedi temple? What business you got there?"**_ The female said curiously

 **"I don't know, I guess I'll have to find out."** Naruto said chuckling at her worry underlined in her voice.

 _ **"Well okay, but if you die there, I'll kill every single Jedi and clone there myself, then I'll find a way to bring you back alive so I can kick your ass and kill you all over again!"**_ The female said growling in a possessive manner.

 _ **"I'll be looking forward to it Bo-chan, I love you, goodbye."**_ Overlord aka Naruto said affectionately.

" _ **I love you too."**_ the now identified Bo-Katan said before ending the transmission.

" **Jump to hyperspace pilot, I'll be in my quarters."** Naruto said walking away which sounded like stomps.

 **"** Yes Overlord!" The pilot said in respect before commencing the process of hyperspace. 

**-Jedi Temple-**

Coruscant, the supposed birthplace of Jedi and a planet sized city busy with activity from all races alike from all over the galaxy. It was beautiful in its own right on the outside but once one has been inside of it for a time you get to really know it, from thievery to murder, it was a ruthless place that only the most worthy survived this 'harsh' environment.

But that is not the focus as for now, one of the Republic Army transport ships was heading towards the Jedi Temple. A massive structure which soared over a kilometer above the surrounding rooftops, the Jedi Temple had the appearance of a fortress but was really a place of meditation and gentle reflection. A very noticeable trait of the temple was its five spire like towers with four located at a corner of the temple while the fifth was at the very center. The transport shuttle was heading towards the hangar that was opening up so it can properly land to drop off its cargo. While clones gathered to escort said cargo per regulations.

When the cargo bay doors opened they were surprised to see General Skywalker with a young togruta they haven't seen yet with a lightsaber on her hip that they've seen multiple times following tow behind them were a band of tired and battered clones, when they first arrived to Christophsis they were a pair of shinies but they look like they went through hell and back, with Rex leading the said group of clones.

"Alright men, go get some rest, or go to the mess hall. Knowing the Council, we will be shipped out sooner than expected." Rex ordered before saluting to the generals before walking away.

"Sir yes sir!" The clones said before walking away, talking about various subjects, one particularly the mandalore.

"Come on Snips, we have to go the council meeting, I don't know why Obi-Wan is not here for whatever reason, but orders are orders." Anakin said beckoning Obi-Wan's 'padawan'.

"Whatever you say sky guy." Ahsoka said smiling to herself, while a few nearby pilots who heard her snickered, making anakin grumble and stomp away.

 **-Nine Tails, Coruscant-**

 **"Pilot drop us off at the prison real quick, gotta drop off this bounty before making our way to the temple."** The Overlord said getting the pilot to direct his course to the main prison of the planet, the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center.

"Yes Overlord!" The pilot said immediately heading there.

 **-Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center-**

Getting out of the ship once docking, they dragged a begging and screaming Whorm who promised him anything: women, power, wealth, fame. But the thing was he practically had all that stuff and more.

Walking towards a red and white clone trooper with headgear and a sort of battle skirt for holding pistols he handed him said separatist commander.

"Here's your bounty trooper, who requested I don't know nor do I care." Naruto said throwing Whorm before Commander Fox's feet.

"That would be me bounty hunter, I greatly appreciate your cooperation and commitment to the grand army of the Republic." Someone said, Naruto turned to look behind the commander and saw a very elderly man, with wrinkles and looking like someone who could die at any moment was walking towards him with a grandfatherly smile. But he knew that was a chagrin, what was odd though was the amount of dark side being suppressed within him, it far out measured his, for now. Naruto did give the old man props on holding all of that down extremely well so that none of the Jedi would notice him at all.

"And who are you old man?" Naruto said nonchalantly, making Fox deadpan at his disrespectfulness while Palatine just smiled his usual smile and gave a slight chuckle but on the inside it was a whole…. different…. story.

 _ **'That arrogant little fool! The boy doesn't realize I could crush him in a matter of seconds if I so choose! He's lucky I need him for future purposes.'**_ Palpatine mentally said seething before calming down before someone caught weft of his dark energy, unfortunately someone already did.

 _'Hmm I knew he had a considerable moment of dark side, but this is a lot, thankfully it's nothing I can't handle, I'll just have to tread carefully.'_ Naruto thought cautiously, instinctively rubbing his blaster on his hip.

"Who do you think you're talking to bounty hunter? He is Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic." Commander Fox growled out ready to draw his pistols, bounty hunter or not, no one disrespects his superiors!

"It's quite alright Commander Fox, I don't mind at all. Well I congratulate you on this huge victory, and hope to do business with you again soon, In fact I'll be meeting you at the Jedi Temple in their council chambers. I do have a question though. Is it true that _you_ trained Jango Fett?" Palatine said in interest, even though he already knew the answer.

"That is true. Years back he sought me out and asked if I could train him for a time. I didn't see anything wrong with it and I complied." Naruto said in pride, because he trained the deadliest bounty hunters alive, but he was a little angry because Mace Windu killed his student even though it was luck, it still hurt him to this day, so he decided to use that raw emotion to fuel his darkness, but he wasn't entirely of the dark side, he did have a light side that reared its pretty head sometimes at the inappropriate times.

"Hmm interesting, shame that he had to die, he was a excellent warrior but weak if he could die so easily." Palatine said smiling with his eyes closed which glowed yellow for a brief moment.

After hearing that, Naruto's hands clenched tightly. Hearing the tight fabric, whine against said motion, while the helmet glowed red with hatred before it disappeared.

"Just send my payment to my account, I'm heading to the temple." Naruto said before back paddling towards _'Nine Tail'_ while palatine could feel the hate rolling off the experienced bounty hunter just from calling his student a weakling.

"Mmm yes let the dark side consume you young bounty hunter, you'll be at my beck and call soon like the dog you are." Palatine whispered while walking away.

"Did you say something Chancellor?" Fox asked curiously.

"Not at all Commander, now if you'll excuse me I'll be in a meeting." Palatine said stepping onto a transport.

"Of course sir!" Fox said saluting before going back to turn in the Separatist commander.

 **-Jedi Temple-**

After hopping onto the _'Nine Tails'_ and heading towards the Jedi temple he was escorted to the in-session Jedi meeting.

Walking in casually with two clone troopers behind him, he walked up to the middle of the meeting, awaiting for one of the _'great'_ Jedi to speak.

"Welcome great bounty hunter, happy all of us are indeed." Yoda greeted with a rare smile.

"Yes, it's a great honor to meet the galaxy's best bounty hunters and Overlord of Mandalore." Shaak Ti said with an equally rare smile.

" **It is good to meet with you all, Masters of the Jedi Order. But I would appreciate it if you don't put up the facade of your feelings towards me right now as I can tell that you're just trying to please me."** The Overlord said since he had seen this before countless times before when people try to please him forcefully. Sure it's supposed to be professional on the appearance but it gets old over time so it feels better if everyone goes through natural feelings.

After saying that a few people changed their demeanor from happy to serious or distrustful reluctantly except for a few such as Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, Luminara Unduli, Yoda, Obi-Wan and few others remained neutral. Plo Koon was actually hard to tell in Naruto's opinion because of the facial mask he has on but Naruto didn't care.

"Now onto official business 'Overlord' we greatly appreciate your cooperation on Christophsis, because of you many lives were saved, of the rebelling citizens and the many brave clone troopers who fought bravely. But in all seriousness, we request your help and investments be put into the Grand Army of the Republic, we will greatly compensate you, command of your own Legion of clones dubbed '919st Legion' and free of all crimes while in the Republic and be pardoned from most crimes."

Before Naruto could respond the transmission came online which was in front of Naruto, once it fully cleared it showed the image of a average sized Hutt, this was a crime lord going by the name of Jabba and he looked extremely angry and looked to burst in rage any minute.

 **(Just gonna skip because I don't know how to translate Jabba even with the Internet.)**

"Hmm bad predicament we're in yes? Obi-Wan already at Tatooine hope to negotiate peacefully, Skywalker and young Ahsoka will go out in the outer rim and find Jabba's son before to late, need Outer Rim if tide of war is to change, Bring along Overlord, we'll need him in the coming fights, but be cautious." Yoda said wisely, slamming his cane on the ground to make it official.

"W-Wait master! You can be serious bringing him along! And what do you mean bring ahsoka along? She's Obi-Wan's Padawan" Anakin argued, not liking the idea of bringing along one of the most influential people in the galaxy along with him.

"Do not despair young Skywalker, deceitful he may seem, but loyal to whoever pays him he most." Yoda said again

"Anakin she's not Obi-Wan padawan she's _your_ Padawan, everyone on the council agreed that you're ready for the responsibility, and master Yoda made it official, so congrats." Plo koon said happy for his little 'soka' even if he was a little ticked that he wasn't the one to train her.

"What?! I don't want to be held down by some little Padawan! They'll just slow me, masters please rethink this." Anakin said not liking the idea of teaching and watching a inexperienced padawan.

"Mind already made up we have, you will keep this padawan Ahsoka Tano and train her in the Jedi ways, clear you are?" Yoda said with a rare stern look to his face, making Anakin sign in defeat.

"Yes master" Anakin said with a deflated ego, making some of the Jedi chuckle at his stubbornness.

 **"Ahem, What makes you think I'll accept your help?"** Naruto said with crossed arms, all the Jedis hearing the slight displeasure in his voice.

"We'll provide you whatever that you need that's in our power." Mace Windu stated sternly

 **"Hmm can you give me some of your Jedi techniques? Because if you haven't learned yet I'm force sensitive and require some holocrons to learn from."** Naruto said showing them a light force push, _light_ being used lightly.

"Wait your force sensitive? Why don't you join the Jedi Order? We could really use someone of your caliber in it?" Kid Mundi said with a surprised look

 **"I do not wish to nor do I chose to, the Jedi Order is flawed like no other, so I choose not to, your order is not my style, and don't assume I want to join sith either, there all doom and gloom."** Naruto said nonchalantly, making some of the Jedi sigh in relief, Simone of his status and ranking could easily cripple the Republic severely.

"Think it over, please do Overlord." Yoda said closing his eyes.

Signing, Naruto just nodded before walking to the entrance.

 **"Fine, but I expect everything you promised and then more. I will be going now I will meet Jedi Skywalker and Tano at the transports, so farewell Jedi, and master Jedi Shaak Ti and Luminara Unduli"** Naruto said turning back around.

"Yes Bounty Hunter?" Both answered

 **"Stay beautiful will ya?"** He said giving all them a two finger salute before walking away not seeing the various expressions.

Surprised, flustered, amusement and jealously. The surprise was majority of the council, flustered from the two female Jedi, amusement from Plo Koon and Yoda, and jealousy from Ahsoka for some reason she couldn't explain.

"Well...that was certainly interesting." Mace Windu said leaning forward cupping his chin in thought.

"Yes it was, gain a powerful ally today we have." Yoda said thinking on the future and that future now included the Overlord of Mandalore.

"Indeed we have old friend." Windu said agreeing to Yoda's words.

 **-Chapter end-**

 _Official pairings: Bo-Katan Kryze, Shaak Ti, Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee_

 _Possibility: Aurra Sing, Ventress, Aayla Secura, Luminara Unduli_

 _ **Author Note: well everyone here is the new story! I honestly say I'm really proud with this, there's gonna be a lot of changes throughout the whole canon story, also tell me if you want me to add any more girls, or add one's from the possibility, the official stay official. Also me and Jebest left a official link on here for you to know the episodes order.**_

 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Mandalorian's Fury

**A King**

 **WARNING: Since this is legally an adult cartoon 14+ this is not for kids, I repeat NOT for kids, there will be sex, possible drugs, drama, romance, and other adult content, tread on your own caution.**

 **Beta/Collaborator: Kami-no-Yami-666**

X

A King

X

Naruto x Average Sized Harem (3-10)

X

Clone/Mando Naruto!

X

Summary: He never foresaw himself working with the republic, but here he was fighting a war that he obviously knew he was going to win, racking up scoresd and women! 

X 

"Pray tell why I had to tag along in this little affair Jedi?" Naruto signed out with his helmet off, while he was inspecting, cleaning, reloading, and sharpening all his weapons with pin-point accuracy. Currently Naruto was on a republic gunship heading towards a base with two battalions of droids guarding and he had no doubt in his mind this was a trap, so he had his warships ready to jump hyperspace to assist if need be.

He was surrounded by the identical whiten clone trooper all anxious for a battle and some still wary of his presence and while also flanked by the two Jedi he already meet, the confident and imposing figure of Jedi Anakin Skywalker and the brash but skillful Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano, he didn't bring any of his men along because he could handle this mission all by himself but was persuaded by the Jedi council to send in a republic ship of there own and had some stay back on Christophsis to scrap anymore annoyances left over.

"Because you agreed to help the republic in any way necessary and this is one of those necessaries." Ahsoka said with a eye roll and a small smile.

"Oh right, **forgot about that…"** Naruto replied in mid-sentence while putting his fearsome Mandalorian helmet back on.

"Try not to start any trouble, I'm watching you Mando." Anakin said with narrowed eyes making him look slightly more dangerous especially with the scar.

" **I would say the same to you Skywalker, just remember who saved you all on Christophsis, on ground and in space."** Naruto said with a mild chuckle before standing up and putting up his prized battle rifle, before strapping it to his back with a sling right underneath his jet pack, the reason he couldn't use it on Christophsis was because it was resting on a mantle on the ' _nine tails'_ ah he remembered killing Jedis and sith alike with that famed weapon.

Ah Good memories, good indeed.

Before anakin could utter another word he was promptly interrupted by the incoming transmission of Obi-Wan.

"All right anakin, straight to the story. Jabba has given us only one planetary rotation to get his son back home to Tatooine safe and sound." Obi-Wan said wearing his Jedi robes with the hood pulled up with the most serious expression Anakin has seen on his experienced master.

"It won't take us that long master, do not worry so much." Anakin said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Well please take extreme caution, we have no idea who's holding Jabba's son. When I finish negotiations with, I shall join you." Obi-Wan said before cutting the connection.

 **-Droids-**

"There's something coming. I can't make it out what it is though." A brown tinted B1 droid said looking through binoculars.

"I don't like it, prepare for an attack!" A similar droid said coming up but the difference was it had yellow paint on its chest and head signifying rank.

"Uh what if it's one of ours." The droid said showing one of its rare emotions, an deadpan.

"Sargeant...shut the fuck up, I'm in command here." The commander droid said poking it's weird stubby fingers into the fellow B1 droid.

Sighing the droid just nodded "Roger Roger…" It replied before looking back out the horizon at the incoming gunships.

 **-Gunships-**

"Stay close to me if you can snips." Anakin said with his trademark smirk.

"Trust me, it won't be a problem at all master." Ahsoka replied back with determination thick in her voice.

"This is no practice Ahsoka." Anakin said turning serious.

"I know. I know. I'll try not to get you killed master." Ahsoka said with a grin.

Before their conversation could begin any further they were rudely interrupted by spider droids bombarding them with their heavy shells.

"Generals were being hit hard, T-minus dropou-" the pilot said maneuvering around the chaos, he was tapped on the shoulder by Naruto. **"Soldier open the hatch door."** Naruto said calmly.

"W-What sir?! No, we're dropping you at the designated safe zone!" The pilot argued

" **Soldier that was not a** _ **request**_ **but an order! Now open the gunships doors.** " Naruto said all but growling towards the armored pilot.

"I cannot just-" Words escaped the pilot as the muzzle of Naruto's pistol made itself known against his helmet.

" **You can and you will. Now,** _ **open the gunship doors!"**_ He growled getting the pilot to slowly move his hand to the doors release switch.

"Naruto be reasonable. What your doing is reckless and is bound to get you killed." Obi-Wan said appearing onto the pilot personal hologram, already knowing what Naruto was planning.

" **I don't intend to die Jedi."** A hiss sounded behind him as the winds of the planet assaulted his back. **"I intend to live as only a warrior can and meant to be."** Smirking he swiftly jumped out of gunship doors. Falling and gaining speed he directed himself to the massive palace in the distance.

"What's that?" The B1 droid asked trying to make out the incoming object.

"I don't know, maybe a clone?" The other droid responded.

"You idiot! Clones don't fly!" The first one responded back.

Only to get a red plasma bolt to the visual unit, frying its circuits as it promptly fell down.

"Uh, sir? You still functioning a-" Words stopped as a rain of blaster fire came down on the droids position making it dance around and dive out of danger.

"Calling all units! Calling all units, danger! DANGER!" It cried into its radio trying to get in contact with his brothers.

" _Bravo 28, reinforcements are in zzzzzzzzzzzzzzttt."_

"Hello? Hello!?" Its cries only met more static as bolts seemed to rain from the heavens when the earth seemed to shake afterwards then silence overtook the palace.

"Oh no! The clones and the jedi's are here! I want spider droids on the defense, super battle droids on the offense and the rest supported both heavies! I want those spider droids to have those walkers on the wall out of commission on the pronto! This is not protocol! I repeat this is not protocol!" The commander screamed out orders before it was grabbed by the head and thrown off the edge making it scream bloody murder.

" **One down."** Eyes narrowed as droids of varying makes came and began to surround his position. **"A lot more to go."**

"Stand down and put your weapons on the ground! Repeating sequence: Stand down and-" The Droideka proceeded to fall as the upper half of its body was blasted into pieces by rifle fire. Seeing their comrade fall the rest of the droids opened fire on the Mandalorian. Dodging the blasts he proceeded to grab two Droideka Battle Droids with the Force and slam them into each other crushing five Battle Droids with the result being a rather sizeable explosion taking out a few more of his opponents in the process.

Ducking to the right a blast of plasma barely missed him. Opening fire on the offender the Battle Droid fell with its legs blasted to bits. Seeing a rather large assault of blaster fire heading his way Naruto pulled the wreck of a Droid to him and blocked the barrage of plasma from hitting him.

" **Tch."** Gritting his teeth he held the slowly melting piece of scrap as a few droids moved to overtake him. Letting the scrap metal drop Naruto let loose a torrent of flames burst from his outstretched wrist mounts.

The droids seeking to outflank him met the flames with zealous as they pushed forward, only for it to be too much as the heat melted their servos. Seeing them stop the blonde jumped into the air and switched his rifles mode of fire to fully automatic.

" **Playtimes over."** Pulling the trigger rapid torrents of fire was unleashed upon the last of the Droids tearing them to pieces as the Mandalorian descended upon them with only their destruction in mind.

By time he was finished with three-fourths of the droid battalion's the clones and jedi's finally arrived.

" **Took you all long enough to get here, I've basically wiped out there whole battalion except for a select few, you know as a show of good faith towards the troopers who didn't get to fight yet."** Naruto said with a chuckle before stomping a droid head in while it tried desperately to grab onto his leg in a last ditch error to kill this monster of a man.

"Well I unlike you, we don't have jet packs for easy movement, so it's pretty unfair." Ahsoka said with a pout, making it all the more sexy with her full lips, putting away her lightsaber she observed the destruction around her before whistling really impressed at the Mandalorian bounty hunter carnage.

" **Hmm did you say something."** Naruto drawled out lazily making everyone sweatdrop more so the Jedi's.

"You can't be serious." Anakin deadpanned.

Ahsoka sighed, "Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. I can't tell with the helmet. Everything he is saying could be sarcastic for all I know."

" **True that's one of the reasons why I love wearing this helmet, that and it's a Mandalorian custom to wear your helmet just as it's custom for a clone trooper to wear there's."** Naruto explained with a shrug of the shoulders.

Walking up to them Rex inclined his head, "All clear General."

"Good work Rex, have some men look after the wounded." Anakin replied.

"Roger that, sir. Gunships are holding at a safe distance." The clone said while from a distance two figures watched them from a distance.

"The droids have done their part. Now, it's your turn." The cloaked figure said getting a nod from her accomplice.

"To many droids here to be renegades, I sense Count Dooku's hand in this. Let's find Jabba's son and get out of here." The general said getting a grunt from the Mandalorian.

" **This will not be easy if the Count is involved. I also sense someone else is involved here."** Naruto said with an edge to his voice.

Ahsoka blinked in confusion, "Wait, you know Count Dooku? And what do you mean someone else is involved?"

" **I know of the man, not the man himself, worked for him once, wanted me to clear out a smugglers frigate. As to what I mean, well it's easy to sense that someone is here. Someone Dark… Maybe an accomplice of the Count."** He explained turning away from them as he walked deeper into the building.

"Hey, hold on! We don't know what's in there!" Ahsoka called to him only to get a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax snips, we'll catch up to him. The last thing we need is for an ally of ours to fall into a trap." Anakin told her with a smirk as they along with Rex and a few clones, followed after the armoured Mandalorian.

Opening up the doors Naruto entered the monastery, his scanners picking up no sign of life inside the room. Only a signal of a droid in the far end. Keeping his guard up he approached slowly while the others just entered the monastery.

"I don't like this place, it gives me the creeps." Rex muttered as he took in the shadow encompassed monastery room. Signalling to his men Rex got them to turn on their lights as they followed the Jedi.

Taking in the pillars and details Ahsoka spoke, "This looks like one of those BaoMar monastery's that I read about in my studies at the Temple."

"Smugglers take them over and make them into their own personal retreats." Anakin said getting an inquisitive look from his Padawan.

"And the monks just let them?"

He looked over his shoulder, "Smugglers usually get what they want. One way or another."

An opening of a door gained their attention as they saw a droid walking towards them only to stop as a blaster was put to its head.

" **Speak Droid, or it will be your last cycle of operation. Friend or Foe?"** Naruto said seeming to appear from the shadows as the droid looked to him.

"F-friend good sir. Friend, now please if it wouldn't be too much trouble could you let me go?" The droid said with a slight shake to its vocal response. Narrowing his eyes the Mandalorian let it go though he kept his blaster at the ready for any sign of movement from it.

Something about the droid didn't sit well with him…

"So he's a good guy?" Ahsoka asked with a look to her master.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked.

"Merely the humble caretaker mighty sir. You have liberated me from those dreadful Battle Bots. I am most grateful."

' _ **Bullshit'**_ Naruto narrowing his eyes even further.

"Where is the Hutt?" Skywalker questioned.

"The Battle Bots kept their prisoners on the detention level. I must warn you it is _very_ dangerous down there my friend." The droid warned him, looking down to Ahsoka slightly.

"Not a place for a servant girl." Ahsoka's eyes flashed with anger as a sneer crossed her lips.

"Do servant girls carry these?!" A shimmering blade of green snapped from her lightsaber, only a few inches away from the droid's head. It's hands moved up in a placating manner as the blade moved ever so closely to it.

"I am a Jedi Knight." Feeling a rather pointed gaze to her she looked back to see her master with a look of disapproval. Rescinding the blade from her lightsaber she looked away.

"Or soon will be."

"A thousand apologies, young one." The response sounded more condescending than apologetic if anyone asked the Togruta girl.

"Captain, we'll look around for the Hutt. Keep your eyes open if you can." Skywalker ordered getting a nod of response from Rex.

"Copy that, sir."

" **Humph since this is mainly your mission I'll wait out here and support the troops if needed."** Naruto said leaning against a wall and checking over his gear, never hurt to check every now and again he always said.

"If that's what you want, make sure to cover their backs as best you can." Skywalker said with a grunt before beginning his track deeper into the palace.

" **Will do Skywalker"** Naruto said with a nod before going back to inspecting his weapons.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Ahsoka said with a underline of sadness that no one caught.

" **I'm sure. Besides, it's best that I stay behind. You never know what may happen. Better to be prepared than anything. Have a fun trip in the dungeons, young one, just radio me if needed."** Naruto said looking back up at her.

Ahsoka gave a small smile, "Alright I will. Take care Naruto.

Watching her leave Naruto went back to his inspection while also keeping an eye on the droid.

He didn't trust it, not one bit….

X

Yup he knew to trust his gut, he knew that droid was up to no good, not even a hour later they were ambushed by droids, from the fearsome hyena bombers to the regular mass produced B1 droids.

" **Fucking droids!"** He growled as another wave began to come. Lasers flew all around him as he opened fire into the veritable wall of metal combatants and cut down each one that got into his sights.

"Their starting to overrun us!" Rex said as hyena bombers started another run.

" **Damn it, get back! Give the Tank room to fire!"** Naruto growled at a few of the clones. Following his orders they moved while seeking cover from the droids lasers.

Moving over Naruto and Rex the tank fired onto the ever moving Droids leaving craters where they used to be only for more Droids to replace the destroyed ones.

"We need to fall back!" One of the clones said only to be blasted into ashes. Slowly the Droid forces began to move into the grounds of the Monastery pushing them back.

" **Damn it all! This is ridiculous!"** Naruto roared angrily before force-pushing a wave of them off the edge of the Monastery, only for super battle droids to take their position.

" **Fall back! Back into the monastery!"** Naruto ordered with the clones complying slowly going back as they fired into the Droids.

"You heard the man, move move move!" Rex called out moving back as they kept the clankers at bay. Quickly the clones fell back into the monastery with only Rex and Naruto left out in the open helping the stragglers.

"Move it private! You want to live?!" Rex growled, pushing the youngest 'shiniest' clone into the closing door.

" **That's the last of them, get inside Rex!"** Seeing the clone hesitate Naruto punched him, throwing him back into the monastery as a bolt of plasma hit his last position.

Following the clone after blasting one last droid Naruto rolled under the door just as it closed completely.

"Thank you sir! If it weren't for you i'd be a pile of ash like spearhead!" Rex said with admiration and gratitude in his voice.

" _ **Hmm, so I see some of these clones did pick up Jango's personality, admiration to someone strong who basically saved them from death.'**_ Naruto thought with a silent chuckle, before turning serious again.

" **We need to hold the line men. Kenobi and his reinforcements will be here soon."** Looking over he could see a few of them were losing their resolve as now there were only a dozen clones left.

"What's the point?! There's too many of them! We won't be getting out of this alive!" One of them groaned only for a fist to smash into his helmet. Falling to the ground he looked up to see the Overlord looking down on him.

" **PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! Yes, there are more of them. Yes, the chance of living out of this is low. BUT, that does not mean you can give up! All of you have been fighting fiercely this whole time and yet, you want to end it all with a whimper? You'd be a disgrace to Jango Fett if he was still alive..."** The clone looked away, ashamed of his words yet he could not keep thinking of the grim reality of their situation.

"If I'm going to die, I'm going to take twenty of those clankers with me!" One of them said getting a few shouts of agreement from his brothers in arms. The clone on the ground clenched his fist with emotion.

"Come on kid, get up." The clone looked up seeing Rex with a hand outstretched, waiting for him to take it. Sighing the clone shook his head.

"You're all so crazy…." His hand grabbed his Captains and let him hoist him back to his feet. Looking to his brothers all he could do was smile and firmly grasp his blaster.

"But I guess I'm a little crazy to. Let's take them all out!" The clones cheered, their spirits bolstered.

"Take defensive positions men. We'll give those clankers one Hell of a hello!" The clones moved into positions as Rex and Naruto took cover in opposite sides.

" **Their almost through the doors lock…"** The Mandalorian muttered, readying his blaster on the door.

HISSSSSSSS

The door slowly slid open with the sight of many droids ready to fire.

"Here they come!" Rex yelled as the first wave of Droids came opening fire onto their positions. The fight was fast but short as rounds of blaster fire slammed into the line of Droids felling them quickly with minimal casualties on their part.

"Second wave! Second wave!" Rex growled, blasting a Droidekas midsection to so much scrap. The man in front of him fell to the ground as a few laser marks mared his chest and helmet.

" **Watch the right!"** Naruto yelled throwing a Thermal Detonator into the wave of Droids and detonating it destroying a large chunk of the current Droids.

"THIRD WAVE!" Another yelled, now three of the clones dead as the rest held their ground firing into the seemingly endless amount of Droids.

Making a crushing motion with his hand Naruto crushed what seemed to be the 'head' of ten Droids letting the clones fire on the ones behind them slowing them down for a time.

Time seemed to slow as more and more scraps of metal fell to the floor as finally only a few clones remained while Droids began to surround them.

SNAP HISSSS

Twin blades of red light came from the back of the Droids. As one they moved out of the way as a robed figure moved quickly with precision cutting down a clone before he could blink. Another lost his arm before being beheaded. Blocking a blast of energy the woman threw her lightsaber bisecting another clone and finally stabbed another between her and the wall.

"I tire of this…" Ventress growled, targeting the clone she assumed was in command. Dodging the blaster fire from the clones she drew back her black and swung with all her might.

SSSSZZZZTTTTT

Only, for a black and white blade of light to block her. Eyes widening in shock she couldn't stop the Force Push from throwing her into the Droids.

" **Rex, get the men out of here. Go to the southern courtyard and hole out there til General Kenobi gets here. I'll keep Ventress occupied long enough for you and the men to get there."** The man said getting a shake of the head from the clone.

"Sir, I can't do that. If we leave you can't hold them for too long! You-"

" **THIS IS AN ORDER CAPTAIN! Droids are one thing, Sith are an entirely different beast. I will regroup with you in time, now go!"** He growled, getting a stiff nod from Rex with body language telling him he did not like the order one bit.

"Yes, sir. Fall back to the courtyard men! On the double!" Rex barked with the clones running into the monastery to relocate to the southern courtyard.

Glaring at the Sith Naruto readied his saber with the Droids turning their blasters onto him. Deflecting the blasts as best he could he danced around the blur that was Ventress's blade to kick her away into an errant bolt of plasma earning a hiss of pain from her.

"Hold your fire! Go after any Clone forces in the vicinity! I will take the Bounty Hunter!" She hissed getting the Droids to comply as they split up and went in opposing directions to hunt down the Clones. Only for twenty of them to be crushed into scrap metal from a slightly winded Naruto.

" **That… Was more tiring than I thought it would be.."** He huffed, blocking a swing from Ventress. Pushing her back he brought out his pistol and opened fire on her and the Droids in his sights. A few of them falling from the blasts but still ignored him in favor of their task at hand.

Deflecting the blasts Ventress grit her teeth and let loose a stream of Force Lightning at the Mandalorian. Bringing his lightsaber to bare Naruto blocked the stream and continued to fire on her making her stop the attack as a blast singed her cheek.

"Republic dog! I'll destroy you!" She roared, charging him in rage.

" **I don't think so Sith!"** He remarked, meeting her attack with his own and clashing with her once again in a battle of strength.

"I'll destroy you and everything you love! Every Mandalorian man, woman and child and any lovers you have will die by my own hands as they look at you in betrayal and emptiness! Any others who you hold precious will fall to the Sith as we carve our way through the Galaxy!" She cackled darkly getting a roar of rage from the blonde. His visor beginning to glow an insidious red as red lightning surged around his arms and around his blade. Normally such petty insults would never even touch him but just thinking about his precious people and the ones he worked hard to liberate and place under one banner just enraged him.

" **I WILL DESTROY YOU!"** He roared, his attacks becoming stronger, his movements more savage and deadly knocking back Ventress with each swing as she was shocked by his lightning. Finally throwing her back a few feet Naruto unleashed a wave of red Force Lightning that slammed her into the wall. Ventress screamed in anger and pain as the Force Lighting burned and struck her holding her into the wall till Naruto's rage began to subside.

Huffing in exhaustion he let her fall to the ground, watching her twitch. Unsure if she were dead or not.

" **Now, stay dead Sith. Otherwise, I'll kill you again…"** He sneered before letting his senses guide him to Rex and the Clones.

Never seeing the slight twitch in Ventress's fingers as her eyes snapped open. Now filled with rage and murderous intent.

X

Naruto finally came upon the sight of a battalion of droids surrounding the remaining clones who were holding inside the Walker they came in, at the start of the invasion there was up to forty clones, then seventeen after the entire droid assault then eight left after Ventress mini massacre. Even faced with overwhelming odds they were fighting bravely taking dozens of droids when they could only take one or two if they were lucky.

" **Captain Diamond , I want the 919 division on the ground ASAP! Were being pinned down and our numbers are dropping."** He said over the radio.

" _Roger that sir, we will be there in ten minutes. Hold them down till we can get there."_

" **That won't be an issue Captain. Over and out."** Naruto said before making a another call.

" **General Tucker, I need those ships to jump hyperspace now and punch a hole in the blockade for the Republic! That is a order."** Naruto barked over the roar of blasters.

" _Yes overlord! T-Minus five minutes!"_ General Tucker said before preparing the jump.

" **Time to make my entrance."** Naruto chuckled before Naruto skyrocketed up the air with his jet pack before rocketing back with more vigor before punching the ground between a mass group of super battle droids, completely making them scrap metal and basically destroying the ground underneath into nothing.

"Sir!" A bolt flew past him finishing off one of the straggler Droids.

" **Thanks! I owe you one!"** He called out over his shoulder, grabbing one of the battle droids and smashing it into a group of its compatriots. Their bodies completely destroyed into so much scrap metal after a few swings.

Naruto jumped back before opening a secret compartment in his gauntlets showing little handheld mini-guns before unleashing hot lead into the separatist droids.

Round upon round of high caliber rounds tore apart the droids as finally when he ran low on ammunition there was nothing but a courtyard of metal and circuits. Disengaging his weapons Naruto went over to the clones.

" **That took care of the Droids here, no doubt the next wave will be here soon. Status report."**

"Sir our walker gun is still operational, we only have one wounded, and one dead, we still have enough ammunition and supplies to last a few more waves, sir!" Rex said walking up to their temporary leader with a salute.

" **Excellent Rex, that's better than I thought it would be. Right then, we have only a few minutes before the Republic reinforcements blast a hole through the Separatists line. We just have to hold out til then."** He told them, their spirits lightening with the news of reinforcements.

Only for reality to give them a kick in the teeth. The ground shook as the sound of metal crashing against stone echoed through the monastery as their enemy grew near. The clones clasped their weapons tightly and looked to their leaders for directions.

"Sir, it sounds like.."

" **Their sending everything they've got at us."** The blonde finished, reloading his rifle as he looked at the northern entrance of the courtyard.

" **Be ready, they'll surround us from all sides. Use cover as much as you can, never lower your weapon til I give the order and whatever you do. Don't try to be a hero. This is war, if one of us falls, don't grieve until you're safely back home. Pick up his weapon and continue to fight!"** Naruto said as the march grew to a roar, the courtyard now surrounded by numerous droids of all makes. One of the battle droids moved to the front, a speaker phone in his appendage.

"Surrender now Republic dogs or face elimination!"

"Go decommission yourselves you separatist scum!" A clone private shouted back.

"Don't they teach you clankers how to count!" Rex yelled back, "You're outnumbered!"

Looking to his temporary second in command Naruto followed Rex's line of sight to see exactly what he was seeing. He grinned maliciously and holstered his weapon, crossing his arms in a stance of victory.

" **I believe this is checkmate."** A dark chuckle escaped him as the confused droid only had a few seconds to try and understand before the droids were bombarded by gunship fire from the skies.

It seems the Republic reinforcements came a bit earlier than expected. As expected clone troopers started pouring into the courtyard, making the once large mass of droids nothing but scrap metal while the droids they either fought or tried to escape to fight another meaningless life, but the clones sheer ferocity outnumbered the droids two to one.

Looking over the fighting Naruto smiled seeing as the battle was now there own as the remnants of the Droid forces were soundly being crushed. Their ground forces soundly destroying the clankers while their gunships made the skies fill with falling metal of the Droid bombers and ships.

" **Rex, do you have the last known location of Jedi Knight Skywalker?"** The clone looked through the data pad searching for the data he was asked to find.

"It says here from the recent feeds that he was able to push that Sith you fought back for him and his apprentice to escape on a separatist transporter, good news is they have the Hutt sir. Bad news is they're heading for the republic ship that just headed into the atmosphere, so unless they can warn the fleet they'll be shoot down immediately, sir." Rex said with a grim edge to his hardened voice.

" **Hmm, from what I have seen of Skywalker he'll be able to do it. But not be able to get onto the ship, his luck isn't the best in these types of situations, but what really bothers me is how that sith is still alive, I had believed I had killed her, I'll make sure that mistake doesn't happen again, especially in a fit of rage."** He said, muttering the end as he clenched his fist.

" **Rex, call in a transporter were going with Skywalker and Tano, so gather as many men as you can and be ready, that's an order soldier."**

"Sir yes s-" before Rex could finish his sentence, multiple separatist frigates came out of the atmosphere, engaging the Mandalorian ships and Republic ships while at the same time sending out more hyena bombers and super battle droids who used jet packs to reach the ships.

The Overlord glared at the skies, **"Damn it!"**

" _Bounty Hunter."_ The com link opened up showing a hologram of Kenobi.

" **I know, I see the new Separatist forces coming into orbit. I will be assigning a few of my men here while I go after Skywalker. He's going to need help getting off world."**

" _Odd, I was just about to suggest that. Not that I don't trust my former student to get out of the system in one piece but your assistance would be much appreciated."_

" **Think nothing of it, you can thank me when we get out of this alive."** Cutting the connection he turned to the landing transport ship with Rex motioning the pilot to their location.

"How are they still alive?" One of the clones asked in bewilderment as they saw the general pilot the old Separatist transport ship out of the exploding docking bay of a Republic frigate.

" **Skill and luck private, skill and luck."** Narrowing his eyes on the ship Naruto turned to the pilot of the ship.

" **Were you able to lock onto their signal?"** The pilot nodded in confirmation.

"Yes sir, we will be able to follow their jump all the way to their destination. From what I can understand it's going to be in Tatooine." Rex said checking his wrist comm.

" **Well then, we're going to be meeting Jabba in person. Good thing to, he owes me a lot of credits."** Naruto grinned just as their ship jumped into hyperdrive.

X

Author notes: hello people DRAGONfromheaven here, y'all thought I was dead? Hell I did so myself, lots of things been going on, got exams this week, had another depression breakdown, and wasn't overall motivated to write for a while, and this girl I dated almost got me arrested by pressing charges on me, but luckily they found out she was lying so I'm safe, anyway enough about my life, I'll try to come out with more chapters, next one will most likely either be Locust heir or American Kitsune.

So Buh-Bye!


	3. Final Confortation

**A King**

 **WARNING: Since this is legally an adult cartoon 14+ this is not for kids, I repeat NOT for kids, there will be sex, possible drugs, drama, romance, and other adult content, tread on your own caution.**

 **Beta/Collaborator: Kami-no-Yami-666, Jebest4781 and PhoenixLord42**

X

A King

X

Naruto x Average Sized Harem (3-10)

X

Clone/Mando Naruto!

X

Summary: He never foresaw himself working with the republic, but here he was fighting a war that he obviously knew he was going to win, racking up scores and women! 

X 

' _ **The chase against time begins! The fearsome Mandalore the Overlord and a ragtag band of clones follow General Skywalker and Padawan Ahsoka Tano to Tatooine for the final confrontation for Jabba's trust, but what they're unaware of is the danger that follows them.'**_

 **-Hyperspace towards Tatooine-**

Ahsoka was not enjoying her second mission so far, given that it's helping get little 'Stinky' the Hutt back to Tatooine to his father Jabba so that the Republic can be able to use the Hutt trade routes in the Outer Rim. Sure she, Anakin and R2 were able to escape onto a Corellian G9 Rigger freighter that just so happened to be left behind on Teth and are on their way straight to Jabba's palace. Things are running smoothly but there is one itty bitty problem…. little 'Stinky' is starting to get sick.

'Looks like this hasn't been used in a while.' She thought as she was currently in the medical bay of the ship seeing it dusty and a bit out of date. The young padawan soon activated a switch that showed a hologram of a medical droid.

"Hey, Doctor Droid, can you hear me?" She asked

" _Yeah. So, what seems to be the, uh, problem?"_ The hologram droid asked

"Great. Well I've got a sick Huttlet. You got a remedy?" Ahsoka said as scanners came out from the ceiling and started scanning the infant Hutt.

" _Oh….Yes I see. Well you must dispense one of these medical boosters into the infant's mouth. It should relieve the problem for the time being until given the proper treatment. If you have any problems, please call an actual doctor to assist you."_ The hologram droid said before it faded away. Ahsoka looked onto the side showing the medical boosters from a compartment and picked them up to inspect it with a grimace on her tanned face.

"I hope this works. Ok sweetums, I've got some 'yum-yum' for ya." She said as she picked up the infant, who was starting to get very fussy. The padawan tried getting the pill into its mouth but after some little forcefulness he took his medicine but not having little revenge with a very smelly burp making her groan in annoyance and hold her nose.

Once that was done, she made her way to her master with the Huttlet in tow but on her way over she can't help but think again on the Overlord. Just something about him is making her uneasy but in an oddly good way of sorts. It was driving her crazy. But she had to focus at the task at hand and that current task was fixing up the old spice raider since it hasn't had a good repair in who knows how long.

"So keeping him alive wasn't as easy as you hoped, was it Ahsoka?" Her master said with a tiny chuckle as he was high up fixing communications and other components.

"Master, if you've taught me one thing, it's that nothing is easy when you're around." She said with a knowing smile.

"True. So how's the Huttlet doing?" Anakin asked.

"Well it just broke just a bit ago so he'll live another day. So do you think Rex and Master Obi-Wan made it out okay?" The Togruta padawan asked.

"If I know my old master, he has things well in hand. Not only that but there is that Overlord with them so that could be a plus. Now help me. I want the primary systems fully repaired by the time we reach Tatooine." Her master said as he kept his focus on his current little project.

"If I remember correctly, you grew up on Tatooine right? So for you, this trip is like going home." Ahsoka said as she went over to the control panels and started fixing things up not noticing her master's far off look.

'Yeah…..Home.' Anakin sadly thought.

 **-Jabba's Palace-**

" _ **The Republic had too many clone troopers, My Lord. By the time we were able to find Jabba's son, Skywalker had already….killed him."**_ Ventress said to not only her master but to Jabba as well knowing that Dooku was standing right infront of him to give out the progress report of the mission. With this, many people were murmuring in the recent news along with a very pissed off Hutt.

"Most unfortunate. This is a very unexpected turn of events. I take it you at least defeated the Jedi." Dooku said knowing that Skywalker wouldn't kill an innocent infant, even though it's a Hutt.

" _ **No Master. The Jedi had the assistance from a bounty hunter who had bested me. They escaped and are headed to Tatooine."**_

"I'm sure you did the best you could. We will discuss your failure later. In that time you will tell me everything on this bounty hunter you encountered." The Count demanded with a glare since a bounty hunter besting one of the force is no easy task and was quite curious on how it actually happened.

" _ **Yes, my master."**_ Ventress said with a bow before ending the transmission. After that ended, Jabba was speaking in his own tongue and Dooku waited for the droid to translate for him.

" _Glorious Jabba demands to know why the Jedi would dare come to Tatooine? He said such a thing is utterly foolish especially when they killed his son."_ Jabba's protocol droid answered.

"To kill you, all mighty Jabba." Dooku said replying back, Jabba listened intently but he felt in his big, massive gut that something wasn't adding up. "The Jedi plot is quite clear now. They only promised to rescue your son to win your trust. Now Skywalker is coming here to finish his true mission: to wipe out the entire Hutt clan."

Jabba was soon speaking again in his native tongue but Dooku didn't need to hear from the protocol droid on what he was saying at the moment since it was clear on what he meant.

"If it pleases you, Mighty Jabba, this time I will deal with Skywalker personally." The Count said as two I-G MagnaGuard Droids came up from behind and activated their weapons threateningly making some people actually step back a pace.

 **-Tatooine's Orbit-**

The spice raider soon made it out of hyperspace with Tatooine in sights and was starting to make their way to Jabba's palace.

"I was hoping I'd never lay eyes on this dust ball again." Anakin said in a grumpy tone that got Ahsoka to raise an eyebrow. "I know what you're going to ask and I don't want to talk about it. How's Stinky holding up?"

"He seems much better now with his fever gone. Even you have to admit he's cute when he's asleep." Ahsoka said as she stared at the sleeping Huttling.

"I admit I like him better when he's quiet. But only a little." Anakin said before R2 started saying something. "No R2, I want the cannon operational first. Leave the rear deflector shields for later."

"No rear shields master? That's awful risky." Ahsoka stated

"A strong offense eliminates the need for defense, Snips." Anakin said before their systems went on alert with two enemy fighters coming their way.

"Seems that somebody doesn't want Stinky to get home in one piece." He said as he started steering the ship to maneuver from the shots but they were taking on heavy fire.

"Wow, quite a welcome home party huh." 'Snips' sarcastically said.

"Set the approach vector and make ready to land." The Jedi Knight said to R2 as he pushed the throttle forward. "Ahsoka, activate the guns."

She did as she was told and pressed the button but something was wrong, very wrong.

"All the guns are locked in the forward position. It's too bad you decided not to repair the rear deflector shields." The padawan said with a cocky tone despite their current situation.

"Not now Ahsoka! R2, see if you can unlock those guns."

"Sometimes a good defense is the best offense."

"Why don't you go secure your little Huttlet friend." Anakin said while trying to continue dodging the smaller ships fire.

"None of us are secure with you flying." Ahsoka said as she got up from her seat to be sure Stinky was safely secure because they are going to be in for a very bumpy ride.

R2 was able to access the systems and had activated the guns but there was yet another problem for the Republic team….there was no ammo.

"What do you mean there's no ammo?!" Anakin and Ahsoka yelled out in shock and this was not good for them at all. They hoped for a miracle since with their current situation they are as good as dead.

As if the Force had answered their prayers, several shots had hit the enemy fighters and had successfully destroyed them. The occupants in the spice raider had soon released their breath in relief and had thanked the Force for whoever had saved their skin. They soon ended up getting a call on the line, which was odd since this ship had no contacts on it at all. Did it?

Ahsoka was hesitant to answer it but since no one was going to answer, she decided to do so.

" _ **Finally! Took us long enough to reach you two. How are you holding up Commander, General?"**_ Rex said with a sigh of relief underneath his helmet.

"Rex what are you doing here? I thought you were still fighting last time we've seen you?" Anakin asked with a raised eyebrow silencing thanking his clone captain friend for his quick intervene.

" _ **Well we were, but we had some help."**_ Rex said as he motioned the other occupant of the ship to come forward. The pair of force users didn't expect Naruto The Overlord to be there.

" _ **Greetings Skywalker, Tano. Having fun so far?"**_ Naruto sarcastically said with a smirk underneath his helmet. Honestly he can't help but chuckle a little on the look on their faces.

Both Jedi alike looked surprised to see the very menace of a man they fought alongside just a few hours ago was the main reason of them surviving.

"Naruto what are you doing here? We thought you were still repelling the Separatist ambush." Ahsoka said with a raised delicate eyebrow to the man she was already getting comfortable around with. While she asked that Anakin looked on with some suspicion in his dark eyes with a tilt to his head.

" _ **Didn't need to, Republic and Mandalorian cruisers dropped out of hyperspace and we're giving a beating to the Separatist, so I took the nearest clones beside me and made sure you lot were gonna get this mission done correctly."**_ Naruto said through the intercom with his arms folded. _**"Oh you also shouldn't be worrying about me saving you, you should be more concerned on how your gonna land with no landing gear."**_ Naruto continued with amusement clear in his metallic like voice under the helmet.

Wondering what Naruto might meant, Anakin asked R2 to check on the landing gear and apparently it was one of the first things that was shot by the enemy fighters, possibly when they were either getting off from Teth or moments ago.

"Frag, he's right. We have no landing gear now. How are we supposed to land this hunk of junk?" Anakin snapped angrily.

"Huh, seems Obi-Wan was right about you having that 'we're in trouble' look?" Ahsoka oddly pointed out.

"There's a look?" Skywalker said before shaking his head. "Never mind that now. Ahsoka, strap in. Rex, are you able to secure the ship so we could safely land or possibly come aboard?"

" _ **Negative sir. This ship doesn't have the proper attachments for us to hook onto yours for a safe landing or even for you to come aboard. We could maybe try to soften it but that's just about it."**_ Rex said getting Anakin to weigh his options before sighing in defeat.

"Don't know if we might make the landing properly but what choice do we have. Ahsoka, are you fine with them helping us out on this debacle?"

"What other options to do we have master? At least this gives us a better chance at surviving." Ahsoka said with her final answer sealing their fate.

"We'll hang on snips cause this is gonna be a rough ride!" Anakin shouted out over the shaking of the ship as they breached the atmosphere with their ship in literally ball of fire. Thankfully through the help of Naruto's borrowed Republic transport they were able to cushion their crash landing making it less worse than what it would have been.

After the rough clash landing they were relatively fine just a few scratches that would heal in a moment or two. After breaking down the malfunctioning door with a simple force push they were instantly blasted with the two glares of heat which was Tatooine sun making them shield their eyes momentarily or risk being temporarily blinded.

The first thing they noticed was Naruto's transport landing a few feet away from them, Naruto and the group of clones hopped out and rushed over to the downed ship, with a simple Force Pull Naruto was able to throw the hangar bay doors out of the way. With a bit of time the clones were able to pull out the two Jedi and the huttese baby who only had a few scratches on them.

"General it's great to see you again and relatively unharmed I see." Captain Rex said while escorting Anakin out.

"It's great to see again too Rex, how has our _guest_ been since we've left?" Anakin asked while glancing towards Naruto who was discussing plans towards the other clones.

"He's been nothing but been cooperative and even saved our hides multiple times, myself included, his strategic planning is top notch. Overall he's earned my respect so far." Rex replied honestly making Anakin frowned slightly before nodding.

"Solders, we will end up using the transport again to reach the palace and-" Naruto said with his helmet off before he was interrupted by a large whining of familiar ships, looking up he groaned as he spotted two Hyena fighters flying out of the atmosphere heading toward their position.

"Get down!" Naruto shouted over the whining of the deadly droids making everyone dive into the sand. Not a moment later the bombs started dropping and thankfully it was only their transport.

"Shoot down those fighters! On the double soldiers!" Rex said making some nod while they pulled out rocket launchers just in case of a situation like this.

The troopers had aimed their launchers straight and true that their rockets had reached their marks getting the droid ships to be destroyed on impact. Their flying wreckages had crashed passed them and the next thing they saw was a horde of Jawas running past them obviously going towards the wreckages.

"Well that caused us a bit of trouble." The Overlord said as he peered over to their wrecked ship. "Now it'll take a while to get over to Jabba's palace."

"You're right. The palace is on the far side of the Dune Sea. (Sigh) We'd better hurry if we're going to make it by morning." Anakin said as he bent down so that Ahsoka could put Stinky the Hutt into her master's pack for the trek ahead of them.

They were about to push forward until they heard the Astromech say something from the spice raider ship.

"Oh Artooey, it's just endless tracks of gritty, abrasive sand. I'll clean your servos later." Ahsoka said trying to get R2 to come along. The Astromech complied getting its thrusters out from its side to float on down from the ship.

 **-Jabba's Palace-**

"Mighty Jabba, my battle droids have destroyed Skywalker's ship and of his associates." Dooku exclaimed.

" _Jabba will send out his bounty hunters to see that group of his are dead."_ The Protocol droid said for the Hutt.

"Allow me. I have much more experience dealing with Jedi." The Count said before leaving Jabba's palace.

 **-Dune Sea, Some Time Later-**

It has been quite a trek walking through the endless desert and it was hard to tell how long they had been walking. Naruto had to keep his helmet off for most of it since he could only stand the heat in his helmet for so long without feeling baked alive. During the walk, the group did some small talk here and there but they mostly kept quiet to themselves just in case if any of Dooku's droids popped out of nowhere.

"Master Yoda has a saying: 'Old sins cast long shadows.' Do you….know what he means by that?" The young padawan asked already knowing what the answer is but was egging her master to open up.

"Means your past can ruin your future if you allow it. But you forget, it was Master Skywalker who said: 'I don't want to talk about my past.'"

"I suggest you leave him be Tano. If he doesn't want to talk about his past, he doesn't. It's his decision for him to do so. He'll talk about it when he feels comfortable enough." Naruto said defending Skywalker a bit since he himself can relate on what the elder Jedi is possibly going through right now. Unknown to him, Anakin had felt a tad better hearing that and appreciates the gesture and couldn't help but agree with the statement.

"Ok fine. There's so much more we can talk about out here. Like….the sand." The tortuga said lamely as she just saw miles upon miles of sand.

"Or them bones over there." The pilot Clone Trooper said pointing to the various skeletons all over the desert.

"The desert is merciless. It takes everything from you." Anakin darkly said with a far too distant look.

"That's a happy thought. It won't take us Master. Right, Artooey?" Ahsoka said getting the Astromech to beep and whirl in acknowledgment.

"If not the desert then maybe the various Jawas that literally hide and show up when you least expect it to relieve us of all of our tech. More so on this little guy. Pulling out a stunner of sorts, getting the guy to shut down while they pick him apart bit by bit." Naruto said with a slight chuckle getting the astromech to shake before turning its head around making Naruto think it's giving him a very dirty look. "Sorry sorry, didn't mean that but it's the truth." He said with a harmless shrug and chuckle.

"Well that's reassuring." Rex said sarcastically.

They kept on walking for possible hours now with the two suns starting to set making Naruto and the Clones to sigh in relief that they can not deal with the heat. Eventually the Force sensitive members of the group (ie Anakin, Ahsoka and Naruto) stopped in their tracks looking around knowing something is amiss."

"We're not alone." Ahsoka said fingering her lightsaber on reflex.

"I sense it too." Naruto said knowing on what that kind of feeling is, as he's all but grown use to the feeling.

"It's the dark side of the Force." Anakin said getting Stinky to fidget a bit in the pack before pulling the covers over his head also sensing the negative and dark energy emitting in the air.

"Whatever it is, it's coming for the Huttling." Naruto said putting back on his helmet before pulling out his Darksaber and one of his trusty blasters. Everyone looked surprised by the saber as it was their first time seeing it, they marveled at the sleek and dangerously curved sword that resembled a lightsaber with the crystal being black and smaller one acting as the outline which was white forming some etchings along the blade.

"What is that and how did you get it?" Anakin asked since he never really seen such a weapon before.

" **The weapon once belonged to the Jedi Order, but was stolen by the Mandalorians in a conflict with the Jedi during the fall of the Old Republic. This Darksaber was passed down, generation to generation to each person bearing the title of Mandalore. It's a very unique weapon and I think it was a prototype for the lightsabers we have come to know of today."** Naruto explained before the clone troopers had put on their helmets and pulled out their weapons as well. The elder Jedi was surprised on the information on the 'Darksaber' and once this mission is over, he'll need to inform the council about it. Until then they need to focus on the task at hand.

"It's time to split up." "We'll face it together Master." Ahsoka said interrupting Anakin.

"No Ahsoka this energy...I felt this energy before and I know it's way too powerful for you, take Naruto and a few clones with you to Jabba's palace. Me, Rex and Dickson will escort me to meet this energy." Anakin said making Rex and Dickson salute.

"Why do you want us to split up? Shouldn't we stay together for this." Ahsoka asked not knowing what her master was thinking.

" **He wants us to split up to make it harder for our foes to get the Huttling."** The Overlord said getting the Tortuga's attention. **"While Skywalker, Rex and Dickson are distracting whoever is emitting that darkness, we'll be able to safely get to Jabba's palace quicker without too many distractions."**

"Exactly. Now gonna need some rocks and a spare pack if any of you are willing to give up." Skywalker said getting the others to nod on the plan. After walking a bit more and gathering the needed rock weight, the groups had split off towards their planned destinations.

 **-Hours Later-**

" **Ahsoka I have a question so keep yourself open-minded about this though. How do you truly view the Jedi or how do you view the Force from your point of view?"** Naruto asked Ahsoka while they were a little ahead of the clone troopers so they could talk privately to each other.

"That's a odd question but okay, I view the Jedi as the peace keepers of the galaxy who help keep the order and are highly respected members who fight for the right side. I also view the Force as the embodiment of every living thing and person I also believe the Light side of the force is what defines a person through tranquility, harmony, peace and knowledge." Ahsoka trying to answer the question as honestly as possible.

" **Hmm the typical response of a wayward Jedi, Jedi are not the great and all powerful people you may know, there ignorant, self righteous and there inactions cause thousands-millions of deaths because they refuse to step in conflicts they could've easily stopped if they weren't such cowards, they're not honorable being honorable is fighting side by side by your brother and sisters in arms, honorable is sticking up for those who can't do it themselves, the Jedi are such backward ass hypocrites who think love, compassion and fear will lead you to the Dark side."** Naruto said basically leading a speech about the errors of the Jedi making Ahsoka slightly widen her big doe like eyes.

"T-That's not true Naruto, the Jedi are good people who will bring balance to the force." Ahsoka said but her conviction didn't sound out as much as her words.

" **Is that what you truly believe?"** Naruto asked seriously making her stop in her tracks for a moment.

"Yes I do." She said with resolve but her mind said otherwise, Naruto could feel her turmoil within her making him nod in acceptance. That was but stage one.

They continued in relative silence after that. It wasn't long until the group saw Jabba's palace behind some ridges making them glad that their mission is almost over…..

That was until Ahsoka and Naruto pulled out their respective bladed weapons when they felt something amiss. The ground in front of them started to break in several places and ten I-G MagnaGuard Droids rose up and activated their weapons.

Ahsoka was feeling uncomfortable seeing that many MagnaGuards and didn't help that she was still feeling some turmoil inside of herself from her conversation moments prior so it wasn't helping at all.

" **Ahsoka!"** Snapping out of her stupor, she looked towards the Overlord. **"I know what I said is causing doubt in you but we have pressing matters now. Push those thoughts aside and worry about them later."**

Hearing that got her to shake her head before strengthening her resolve. He was right, those thoughts can come later, now she just needs to survive.

The clones opened fired on the droids, which blocked several shots before putting their focus on the Padawan carrying the Huttlet on her back. A few were taking turns attacking Ahsoka while the rest started attacking the Overlord and the clones.

R2 was able to sneak up on one of the MagnaGuards and shocked one of them before it turned around and smacked the Astromech with its weapon causing the droid to fall over the dune.

"R2!" Ahsoka screamed out before blocking several hits from the baton like weapons.

" **Focus on the droids Tano!"** Naruto yelled out cutting the droid's staff weapon in two with his Darksaber before cutting off its head. After that, he pulled out his blaster and shot the back of the head of two of the MagnaGuards fighting Ahsoka to at least help her out. The clones had difficulty going up against the droids with one of them shocking one of the clones badly getting him to go unconscious.

' _ **Gonna need to take care of that at some point.'**_ The Overlord thought as he saw the unconscious clone. Seems that not all of Jango's 'children' got the full training needed to fight in the war or was rushed right through it. In his musings he didn't notice Ahsoka fall off of one of the dunes and slid down landing face first into the sand.

Naruto having his patience dimmed with these useless mechs fired up his jetpack up into the air and started spinning like a maelstrom of death while unloading hot plasma into each Magna droid, but afterwards there were only two left over.

He jumped over one with a war cry and sliced off its arm while picking up its electro staff and giving it a experimental twirl, the droid looked surprised if it had something other than a hollow face, with no options left over it tried to punch the Mandalorian but he just sliced off its other arm with his Darksaber finally bored with his playtoy he shocked the droid with the staff deactivating it and slicing its head off with the deadly saber. The last Magna Droid took its time to carefully analyze its enemy this time before rushing in like its fallen brethren.

The droid and Mandalorian circled around each other carefully before lunging at each other and ending up in a deadlock of deadly weapons. The Magma Droid tried to sweep Naruto legs underneath but he back flipped over the move and knee kicked the droid in its metallic head making it stumbling back, with a burst of speed he appeared behind the droid and cut it clean in half making its red eyes dim before shutting off completely.

" **Humph these droids are pathetic, if only they were programed with better fighting skills they would've been a good challenge."** Naruto said with a sneer before sheathing his Darksaber and tossing the electrostaff into the dunes of sand. He soon looked around to see the two unconscious clone troopers while looking for the padawan.

" **Now I definitely need to teach these clones a thing or two, Jango and Master Jester would've been so embarrassed."** Naruto said walking up to the two troopers and kicking them awake making them groan and get up slowly while still looking for Ahsoka….that is until he heard her struggling to get up from the dune cliff.

" **Seems you survived Ahsoka. I'm fine by the way. How's the Huttling?"** He asked getting the girl to slightly glare at him while panting off some stress.

"I'm fine by the way to, thanks for asking" she said with while crossing her arms with a 'humph', before realizing something.

"We need to go now! I saw Anakin head towards the palace moments ago!" Ahsoka yelled out while running towards their destination with the bounty hunter, astromech and clones not far behind. She hoped they could make it in time or else something really bad might happen.

Didn't take long to reach the palace gates and ignored the guards in the front to make their way inside before seeing Anakin surrounded by Jabba's forces.

"Stop!" The padawan yelled out gaining everyone's attention.

With the tensions a bit on high right now, with the clones weapons raised and the guards axes ready to taste death it was a tough situation, she made her way to the leader of the Hutt's and presented the Huttling to him. The group didn't know what he was saying but he was ecstatic in joy seeing his infant again making it a very touching moment….that was until…..

" _You are to be executed immediately."_ Jabba's protocol droid said.

"What?!"/ **"What?!"** The group yelled out before all of Jabba's guards pulled out their weapons and pointed them towards the Republic group.

Ahsoka looked shocked and it showed because the clones grips on their weapons tightened and Naruto had his hand raised over his blaster.

" **Jabba you don't recognize me you old fool?"** Naruto said with a mixture of a snarl and chuckle, Jabba finally took notice of the other armored occupant and slightly paled, hard to tell due to the lighting but still paled, he immediately signaled every one of his guards to back down immediately. He started speaking in huttese with a slight stutter in his voice.

" _Great Naruto what a surprise to see you again, I see your well from the last time I've seen you...I have all of your credits, all 2 billion pairs in full, I'm so glad you didn't invade Tatooine last time you were here and allowing me to still rule."_ The protocol droid translated for Jabba who had a fearful look to his face.

" **I appreciate if you showed my accomplices more respect by not threatening them or I'll show you the rage of a Mandalorian."** Naruto said with a chuckle and to add a little more fear into the Hutt he pulled out his blaster and pointed it at the hutt so fast no one caught it.

" **Bang"** Naruto said, it took all but one word to terrify the great and influential Hutt.

Before Jabba could reply back to Naruto or slow his beating heart or whatever was the equivalent of Hutt heart the holo-communications device started going off.

" _Your Uncle Ziro is contacting us."_ The protocol droid said before it activated it but didn't expect who was actually on the other end.

" _ **Greetings, Honorable Jabba. I am Senator Amidala of the Galactic Congress. I've discovered a plot against you by one of your own. Your uncle will admit he conspired with Count Dooku to kidnap your son and frame the Jedi for the crime."**_ The unexpected caller said before her hologram shifted to that of Ziro the Hutt who had a headdress of sorts.

Soon the two Hutts were speaking in their native language and from what the others can tell it was very, very not a pleasant conversation. After the little _chat_ , the hologram shifted back to the Senator.

" _Ziro will be dealt with by the Hutt family….most severely."_ The protocol droid stated on Jabba's behalf.

" _ **Perhaps now, you will allow the Republic to use your trade routes and hostilities can come to an end."**_ The senator said getting Jabba to laugh a bit.

" _Jabba agrees. A treaty is in order."_

" _ **You will not regret this Jabba."**_

" _The clone armies may move through Jabba's territories."_

"Senator, you have my undying…..gratitude." Anakin said breaking the small conversation getting the Senator's hologram to turn around.

" _ **No Master Skywalker, it is I and the Republic who owes you thanks."**_ Padme said before there was a brief pause before she ended the transmission.

Of what neither one of them noticed was the Overlord looking on at interest in the little chat there and something clicked in realizing of what was going on.

' _ **Hmm….seems that Skywalker and Amidala are very close….Very close indeed.'**_ He thought before the protocol droid started speaking again.

" _Jabba would be most appreciative if you bring Dooku to justice for his crimes against the Hutts."_

"Jabba you can count on it." Anakin said with determination brewing in his eyes.

After saying that all the republic forces left with a transport waiting outside for them.

" **Oh and Jabba make sure not to do something stupid like this again in the future again, K?"** Naruto said turning back around with a glare underneath his helmet with a big briefcase in his hand.

Sputtering Jabba was quick to respond, _"You have nothing to worry about Fearsome Overlord."_ The protocol said with Jabba doing his best bow he could do with his fat body, Naruto just nodded before walked out to join the rest. He saw a long line of clones lined up in a salute as he could see Obi-Wan, and Yoda in the middle.

"Great to see you Naruto, glad you could help in this dire mission, I see big things ahead of us." Obi-Wan said placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder with a smile making Naruto nod slightly. Next up Yoda walked up to Overlord with a smile.

"Good to see you I am, much help was grateful, see much big things in store for all of us, come let us come back to the temple much to discuss we do." Yoda said walking back on the gunship making Naruto shrug and get onto the gunship also followed by all the Jedi and clones.

Naruto realized this was a start of a new chapter for him.

 **-Chapter end-**

 _ **A/N: it is I the great and almighty DRAGONfrommheaven finally coming back with chapter 3 'A king' I hope you all enjoy this.**_

 _ **Another note for the women in the possibility list can you give me a reason and some good points on why I should add them, me and my betas will take your advice into extreme consideration and give our final decision.**_

 _ **Some questions yes Naruto will get a Lightsaber, the clone's will get better training, he's a grey force user but slightly prefers dark side better because who doesn't love the dark side?! I'll explain his backstory in more and more chapters to know what people need to expect, he will learn lightsaber styles and more sith and Jedi moves, I have this one I'm begging to use soon.**_

 _ **Some episodes will be out of order because it wasn't put in order. Next chapter will be Chapter 12 of American Kitsune finally!**_

 _ **Official pairings: Bo-Katan Kryze, Shaak Ti, Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee, Chuchi, Daughter, Kass Tod**_

 _ **Possibility: Aurra Sing, Ventress, Aayla Secura, Padme Amidala, Celeste Morne**_

 _ **R &R ^_^ **_


	4. Chapter 4: Clone Cadets

**A King**

 **WARNING: Since this is legally an adult cartoon 14+ this is not for kids, I repeat NOT for kids, there will be sex, possible drugs, drama, romance, and other adult content, tread on your own caution.**

 **Beta/Collaborator: Kami-no-Yami-666, Jebest4781 and PhoenixLord42**

X

A King

X

Naruto x Average Sized Harem (3-10)

X

Clone/Mando Naruto!

X

Summary: He never foresaw himself working with the republic, but here he was fighting a war that he obviously knew he was going to win, racking up scores and women! 

X

Clone cadets

' _ **Clone troopers unite as war rages across the galaxy! The republic's clone army strives for victory against the evil forces of the separatist. Bravery, valor, unity, the lifeblood of victory on the battlefield and in space. It all begins on the planet kamino where Jedi General Shaak Ti oversees the training of the clones, with the help of contracted bounty hunters and a soon to be unexpected visitor. Bred from birth to be perfect soldiers these cadets must first be subjected to intense physical and mental training before they are shipped off to war.'**_

Currently we see a group of five clones fighting in a war simulator, they were doing okay overall but their form was sloppy, teamwork was laughable and their brotherhood was questionable.

From what the spectators could see from above was that the would be clones were constantly bickering amongst each other in the heat of battle, left themselves _too_ exposed and aiming needed to be improved greatly. The one with the Z-6 rotary blaster was doing well but he couldn't do it all himself and he was going straight into enemy fire but he was clearing a path for his brothers but they weren't taking up the opportunity he presented leaving them in a more difficult situation.

"This unit seems...to be having some trouble getting along, what do you recommend bounty hunters?" Shaak Ti said her voice sounding angelic and peaceful, but she couldn't help but feel in the force that something interesting would happen soon. The bounty hunter to her left Bric decided to answer her question and snapping out from her thoughts of the force.

"Well I'm certainly no Jedi so please forgive me of my bluntness but I say their utter failures, they'd be better doing maintenance duty with 99 and the other rejects." Bric said with a smirk making El- Les quickly deny that claim.

"We can not fail them yet Bric, remember this is only but a practice test. Besides, the Citadel course was constructed to be a difficult challenge." El-Les said not agreeing with the others that they'd give up on potentially one of the best clones to ever be produced, oh how right he would be.

"Although I don't agree with his sentiment, Bric isn't wrong. These cadets are far from ready." The Jedi Master said getting El-Les to solely look down below to keep on viewing the Domino Squad.

Back to the Domino Squad, two of the clones decided to rush ahead, the three decided to say behind one of them was using the DC-15a but his aim was slightly off making him noticeably frustrated while the other one was trying to hold everyone back from rushing ahead and having an early defeat, unfortunately the one trying to keep the group together was ironically the one who had fake plasma blowed through his body.

"The one they call 'Echo' never adapts to the situation." Shaak Ti said with a slight shake of the head.

"CT-782 seems to follow his own path. He can't do it all alone." El-Les said watching Hevy getting shoot down mercilessly.

"Look at those two. Arguing on the battlefield will get you killed. Ugh, and the last one…." Bric said as the three saw the last clone cadet surrendering when all of the training droids surrounded him. "Need I say more?"

Seeing that enough was enough for the day, Shaak Ti walked over to the control panel to end things. "If these cadets can't get past their shortsighted selfishness, they will never come together. Unity wins war gentlemen. Computer, end exercise for Domino Squad." She soon pushed a button to activate the intercoms. "99, would you please send a cleaning crew to the training ground?"

" _Yes mistress. We'll take care of the mess."_ 99 said over the line.

"You should tell that 99 to drag away the mess called Domino Squad." Bric said before walking away to get over to his quarters for the evening.

" **I'm severely disappointed in this batch of clones, I actually had high hopes for them."** A deep metallic voice sounded out behind them making the three instructors spin around looking for the source of the voice. **"Up here."**

They looked up and saw two people decked out in Mandalorian armor sticking onto the upper part of the wall. The two soon pressed a button on their gauntlets which had deactivated the magnetic functions in their boots before jumping down.

Shaak Ti, El-Les and Bric knew who the taller of the two was given the reports as of late along with the person the kaminoans always spoke about either through respect or righteous fear. The other person they didn't know although, she was female that much they could tell from the person's figure and wore a smaller suit of Mandalorian armor.

She looked about the same in armor appearance to the taller one for the exception of a different helmet that resembled a hawk with the visor smaller and more tighter spaced then the well known straight T visor. Her armor had a different color scheme: his colors differentiate from black, orange and dark blue while hers was a lighter scheme or blue almost sky blue, the only other color on her was a small red insignia of a nine tailed fox on the forehead of the helmet while the man's was a bit larger. To finish off her appearance, she was sporting two twin blasters in holsters on her hips and one on her right leg.

Standing in front of the current occupants they nodded there head to the Arcona and Siniteen bounty hunters and Togruta Jedi before the taller of the two landed his eyes on Shaak Ti. Removing his helmet it showed the face of one Naruto Uzumaki showing his face to the three. After that he soon smiled at her making her feel strange just looking at his smile, feeling bold he gently grabbed her hand and planted a kiss on it, slightly surprising her.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance once again Master Jedi Shaak Ti. I hope you remember me and this is my companion, right hand, and betrothed Bo-Katan Kryze." Naruto said as he introduced said woman he walked up to the Jedi Master.

"It is my pleasure to finally meet you once again Overlord and it's a surprise to meet you Ms. Katan but a pleasant one nonetheless." Shaak Ti said as she held onto her kissed hand and can't help but still feel the kiss placed there making her blush slightly.

"Thank you Master Shaak Ti. Heard about you for sometime from Naruto and I actually get the chance to finally meet you." Bo-Katan said as she held out her hand and getting the Togruta to shake it.

"Oh really now? What has he been saying?" Shaak Ti said with a small smirk.

"Oh nothing just how talented you are and how your skills are top notch." Bo-Katan said making the Togruta Jedi smile slightly widened.

"So why are you two here anyways? I didn't hear anything about you coming here unless it was unannounced." Bric said getting the two Mandalorians to put their attention towards him. This was also the question going on in the other two heads since they were going to ask the same thing.

"On my last mission dealing with Christophsis, the Hutts and the whole mess on Tatooine I was with a band of clones on the mission I saw they were severely….lacking and that does _**not**_ please me, I know their training is being rushed due to the Senate asking for more troops onto the battlefield too quickly but seeing those clones shoot to hell so easily was disappointing. Jango had high hopes for his clone army and to see his 'children' die left and right so easily would probably enrage him." Naruto said as he tightened his grip on his helmet a bit in a quick bit of anger before releasing it.

"So after that whole fiasco, I decided to come to Kamino personally with a little help and sharpen up the next batch of clones. Also after I leave I will be leaving some of my best trainers to help train them to make sure there are less casualties, their people so start acting like it." Naruto said with deep growl making Bo nod because she knew how much he cared for his blood brother Jango and to see so many lookalikes die so carelessly tore him apart.

"So why would you leave some of your forces here? I think we are doing just fine so far." El-Les honestly said as he was confused on the little notice.

"When Naruto told me of him coming over here and eventually leaving some of our forces here I was a bit confused. But he explained that when he talked to the Jedi council that only one Jedi and two bounty hunters were all that were helping on most of the late stages of the clone training that he knew that wasn't enough. Just having you three here would put too much stress on yourselves trying to focus on so many cadets. So with the additional trainers would possibly help your workload and to help lower death rates out on the field." The female Mandalorian said getting the three trainers to nod at the explanation.

"Heh tell me about it, some of these cadets make me want to jump in a sarlacc pit." Bric said with a chuckle. With this latest bit of news will actually make him feel a bit better being here since there were times in several 'graduating classes' he would want to pull his own arm off instead of dealing with troubled cadets.

"But what about getting the clearance to actually do that? Just leaving some of your forces here to do what you just said I mean." The Arcona bounty hunter asked.

"After chatting with most of the jedi council on the subject I went straight to the Chancellor about it and explained what I said a bit ago which resulted in him seeming a bit too thrilled and accepted right away. Don't know what that was all about but it made things a bit easier for me to get over here." Naruto said with a shrug but he was suspicious of Chancellor Palpatine because when he proposed the idea he noticed his buried dark side showed through his body like a tidal wave before it quickly dissipated.

Something was going on and he didn't like it one bit.

"Well it is good to hear all that. Now since all the clones and even maintenance duty been long gone I think we all take our leave to." Bric said as he and El-Les walking out of the training grounds to do their rounds for the evening before calling it a night.

"Come with me Naruto, Bo-Katan, I must speak with the prime minister and I think he'd be pleased to see you again from the stories I've heard from him." Shaak Ti with another small smile before walking out trailed by the two deadly warriors.

"It would be our pleasure Miss Ti." Naruto said as they followed the female Jedi.

"So how did you two meet? I had asked Naruto about it before but he kept on avoiding the question for some reason." Bo-Katan said with delicate orange eyebrow raised.

"We originally first met before the battle of Geonosis by chance on one of my days of being away from the temple on Coruscant with some thugs planned on robbing me among other things but Naruto happened to be nearby and took care of them not knowing who I was. After that he wanted to make up for what happened and took me out for lunch and we had a pleasant time. But after all said and done we actually ended up going on a few missions together after the war started by odd chances. Some were full out scale on some worlds, others were small infiltration missions with just me, him and sometimes a small unit of clones or his troopers. Every mission we've done we completed with no casualties whatsoever unless it was an invasion force, during that time we got to talk about our lives to each other with any chance we'd had." Shaak Ti said with her beautiful smile still ever present she knew it was against the Jedi order to feel such emotions but Naruto honestly made her truly happy and she hasn't felt that since she was a young Padawan. He watched her back and vice versa they were unstoppable together when they were in a flurry of blades or combining their force powers together. Of course on those missions he asked her to not put him into her reports since he had a reputation to keep or to keep his presence under wraps to which she paid back but with his presence known now she won't be doing such a thing.

After that little explanation Bo-Katan nodded accepting the answer with a hidden devious smirk, before they continued on maintaining small talk.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"I understand your concerns Master Jedi and Overlord. Ever since the unfortunate death of Jango Fett, we have had to stretch his DNA to produce more clones. By doing so would raise the risk of there being non-efficient clones to send out to the battlefield. Take for example with Clone number 99. He was one of the very first batches of clones ever made here and he quickly aged to that of an elderly man to show the oddities of our cloning process." The Prime Minister of Kamino explained to the group.

"A Jedi does not feel concern, Lama Su. However, I have noticed this unit of clones have been…."

"Deficient?" Lama Su said finishing what Shaak Ti was about to say. "My only thought is for you to search the galaxy and find a suitable donor for your future clones….unless you would like to donate for the cause Overlord."

"Haha that wouldn't be necessary at the moment Lama I actually have some of Jango spare blood." Naruto chuckled out, he always did like this kaminoan and a few others a lot.

"You do?" Lama Su said with a hopeful tone in his voice with a non existent eyebrow raised.

"Yes." Naruto said with a confirmation.

"Mind telling me how you acquired his blood in the first place. Certainly not from his corpse." The Minister said with a slight chuckle.

"It has to deal with what our teacher, the previous Mandalore and my predecessor, taught us was to be prepared for anything among other things. One of them being to keep spare blood bags to use in case of emergency blood transfusions, clearing out poisoned blood in our system and replacing it with the old if we can't get an antidote in time, and several other explanations. Jango took it to heart very dearly so every so often he would put most of his blood into several bags as a precaution but that was before he signed up with you cloners since he needed to keep his blood levels in check for the donations. As for the blood bags, he kept them at several safe houses, which came under my ownership after he died and I had no idea what to do with them since they weren't my blood type but kept them for sentimentality. So basically this blood could last you for at least 3-4 years at most, that was how cautious he was. I get to get rid of all the blood out of my storage anyways since it's taking up space and it freaks out my astromech." Naruto said as the drinks came into the one room to which each of them took a glass.

"Why thank you for your contribution then Overlord, I knew our loyalty was placed in the right person. This would help us immensely and lower the chances of deficient clones. Tell me, when would we expect the shipment to arrive if you don't mind my asking?" Lama said with a happy tone to his voice since this was not only a surprising hall of material to use but also not as stressful for his scientists to use what little is left of Jango's DNA. Unfortunately what he didn't know was that majority of the kaminoans were loyal to the overlord there were some using deception against them.

"I can call my forces and send the whole shipment of Jango's blood later today and they could arrive sometime tomorrow." The Mandalorian said

"Once again, thank you." The kaminoan nodded

"Getting back on track to our earlier discussion but what of the clones produced so far?" Shaak Ti said getting back on track to the main point of the conversation after grabbing her drink from Luma's assistant.

"As you know there is no one way to make a clone. Sometimes our efforts are less than successful." The minister exclaimed as he took a slight sip of his drink.

"Are you suggesting we just cast off the Domino Squad?" The jedi said in a hurtful tone. "They're living beings, not objects."

"You jedi show too much compassion. Nevertheless, as General in charge of training, the decision on what to do with them would be yours, Master Jedi." Lama Su pointed out getting Shaak Ti to go into a deep thinking process on what to do, for a final confirmation she looked at Naruto and saw him nod, already knowing what she was gonna choose.

"Also Overlord I would like some of that DNA you mentioned some time today if you'd be so kind. Not the whole shipment of Jango's blood but only a few packets if possible." Lama said making Naruto nod before holding up his com link on his gauntlet.

" _Yes Overlord."_

"Soldier, I request that you go to my ship, the ' _nine tails_ ', and grab one of Jango's blood packs he stored away and bring it here." Naruto ordered to one of the troopers guarding his ship.

" _Yes sir, right away."_ he heard before the link hung up.

"Seems you already had one with you I take it." Lama said with a tilt to his head.

"Yes I did since I wanted to at least help out a little as a little payment of me and my men being here unannounced." The blonde said getting the minister to nod again.

"Well if you can excuse me I have some other matters to attend to. You can roam the facility as you wish but be restrictive on where you go." Lama said as he left the room to head to the labs and inform his scientists for the new material they will be expecting.

"Hmm I must go speak with the ARC commanders Naruto, do you wish to accompany me? See if they fit to your expectations." Shaak Ti said with a tilt to her head.

"Might as well since I would like to see what more of Jango's 'sons' are like. Not only that but also inform them of me actually being here so there won't be any confusion. You said these were commanders so I have higher expectations for them then the cadets." Naruto said with a nod before slipping his helmet back on and walking out with Shaak Ti and Bo-Katan.

 **-Hangar Bay-**

Walking in the hangar bay Naruto could see gunships lined up in stacks and see random clone troopers just conversing with each other, he looked at the middle in saw three clone troopers noticeably different than the other troopers because they were wearing a different set of armor.

' _ **So this is ARC trooper armor eh? Looks like it still needs some more improvements, I see at least five weak points where they could die easily.'**_ Naruto thought out as they walked closer to the troopers who finally noticed them and snapped into a salute.

" **Greetings General Ti. Who are these two with you Madam?"** Commander Colt said curiously who was in command of Rancor battalion.

"Same to you as well Commander. This is Mandalore 'The Overlord' and his right hand Bo-Katan, he is the one who was trained alongside your donor under the previous 'Mandalore' but also trained him as well. They are here offering their services to the Clone facility and help train the future 'graduating classes' before going into service." Shaak Ti said getting the three commander ARC troopers to be surprised that there meeting the man who trained alongside and trained the person they were cloned from.

" **Oh-Oh of course Madam. It's good to meet you Overlord."** The Rancor commander said standing a bit more straight and saluting once again alongside the other two ARC trooper commanders. This got Naruto to chuckle a little on the response.

" **At ease you three. I don't need you to feel forced on giving me the respect needed since honestly I need to earn it from each of you, but you've impressed me so far."** Naruto said waving their salutes off with a smile.

" **Of course sir."** The ARC commander said as he and his two brothers settled down. **"So why are you here exactly and coming to us?"**

" **I came on by to inform you of my presence here and that once I leave I'll be having some of my forces here to help train future cadets. Wouldn't want any more of your brothers die early in battle without better training."** The Overlord stated getting the feeling from the troopers in front of him to feel a bit more happiness on that latest information.

" **Of course sir! Someone of your caliber will surely whip these rookies into shape and show em' how a true warrior fights."** Havoc said with confidence in his voice.

" **Now then I don't want to interrupt the rest of the 'graduation test' process here if I heard correctly is in the morning. So don't inform the rest of cadets I'm here or else it'll change their mindsets trying to impress me."** Naruto said getting nods from the troopers.

" **Of course, wouldn't have it any other way."** The commander said knowing what he meant. With that the commanders decided to stay to see if the imposing leader had something else to say.

"So what are we gonna do now? I don't know about you but since we have so many hours to kill till this 'test' in the morning and going on with our business from there with the upcoming training." Bo-Katan stated as she took off her helmet.

" **I have an idea, troopers I want to see your skills firsthand, since you're ARC troopers I will expect great things from this, got it?"** Naruto said out loud making the Arc commanders look back in surprise but nod before one raised their hand.

" **Uh sir, there's only three of us and the course it meant for a Five man team."** Blitz said nervously thinking he stepped out of line.

" **Shaak Ti call in central command and tell them to bring me either two ARC commanders or captains makes no difference to me."** Naruto said looking back towards the beautiful Togruta making her nod and pull out her com-link.

After a few minutes two ARC troopers wearing a Kama skirt (battle dress) walked in one was a shade of purple with the ace of spades on his skirt while the other one was a black shade of color.

"You called for us Ma'am?" The black shades one said with curiosity in his voice.

"Yes I did Wolf, Axel this fine gentlemen right here wishes to see you five complete the basic training course on _insanity_." Shaak Ti said seriously.

"Yes Ma'am! We will aim to please!" Wolf said before walking to the turbolift with the others that will take them down to the training session.

 **-20 minutes later-**

The ARC troopers overall did really good in the training session which was on its hardest difficulty which included even spider droids in the fray. Naruto could see they lived up to the reputation of ARC troopers, the best there is of Jango's 'sons'. Now he can see a good bar on how well the clones can be and will need to do a good assessment on the testing in the morning.

For now the two will need some good rest after a long day since tomorrow will be interesting.

 **-Morning, Hangar Bay-**

It was yet another cloudy, storm day on Kamino. Naruto and Bo-Katan were hiding up in the rafters so they won't interrupt the proceedings like as planned seeing the current 'graduating class' standing in front of the ARC troopers and the two bounty hunter instructors.

"Gentlemen, who wants to be an ARC trooper?" Colt said out loud.

"I do, sir!" The graduating class yelled out.

"You have to pass your final test first. I want you to meet Commander Colt of the Rancor Battalion." The Commander Havoc said as he stepped back.

" **I want you troopers to remember, we're shoulder to shoulder on those front lines….brothers. And sometimes we may quarrel, but no matter what, we are united. Rule one….we fight together. So who's ready to step up first? So let's start with the unit that ran the practice test in record time….ARC trooper time."** The commander said.

"Think he means us boys?" Echo of Domino Squad said to his team.

" **Bravo Unit, step up."** Colt said getting the red squad to move forward.

"Well, bravo for Bravo Squad." CT-4040 said sarcastically

" **Show an ARC trooper how it's done."** The Rancor commander said as Bravo squad put on their helmets and marched in front of the rest of the training grounds.

"Come on boys. Maybe we can learn something." Echo said to his teammates.

"Oh shut up Echo." CT-4040 said with a grunt

From up in the rafters, the two Mandalorians overheard the little conversation from the Domino Squad. Will be interesting on how they fare along with the others. They quietly made their way to the training grounds like of what they did yesterday and situated themselves to be comfortable since it'll be some time till testing is done.

" **Start the Citadel challenge, version THX, variable 1138."** Cole said getting El-Les to type into the control panel to start the first test of the day.

So far Bravo was doing pretty well and were having good teamwork throughout the course. Very little openings to the Mandalorian eyes but they had to shake that notion out of their heads since they are 'shinys' as the Clones dub themselves. Some of the clones of Bravo stayed to cover fire for one of the clones to fully make his way up the tower to reach the 'flag'.

" **I'm impressed I might take them for the training, what do you think Bo?"** Naruto asked curiously

" _ **I think they are alright but I think they wouldn't be broken and mended up well with the training we have in mind. We need a squad or so that would adapt to any situation."**_ Bo stated getting a nod from her beloved.

" **Too true, but still can't put all our cards on the table too soon since some of the other squads might have promise."** He said before turning their attention back to the training ground.

" **I'm impressed. You trained 'em well."** Colt said with a nod. **"So who's next."**

"Ehhhhh...domino squad." El-Les said getting a laugh from Bric.

" **And how are they?"** All the commander got was just awkward silence and the answer was probably clear to him.

Domino Squad made their way to the training ground and with the heightened sensors in their helmets, the Mandalorians heard some of the little chatter between Bravo and Domino before thinking that Bravo would be a bit too cocky if they were chosen for the training. If they were to choose Bravo squad they'd have to beat that out of them….harshly.

When Colt saw Domino get ready in position, he decided to change things up a bit given what reaction the bounty hunters had on Domino Squad. Colt soon started typing on the control panel before activating the test. **"Now let's get this started but let's not take it easy on them."**

So far Domino was supposedly doing well on the start of the test and making it faster than what the hunters and Mandalorians saw yesterday.

"They're getting farther than normal." El-Les said in mild surprise.

" **Maybe so, but they're sloppy."** Colt said with a grunt as he observed Domino squad.

"This is nothing. Give them their next set of orders and watch the chaos ensue. I'm telling you, these guys just aren't ready." Bric said earning some similar thoughts from the two Mandalorians from what they saw yesterday because of Echo repeating orders that started some mess.

But it was the next move, after the orders were given, they did that stunned not only the Mandalorians but also all the ARC commanders, they decided to leave one of their man behind instead of protecting him and helping him out. Guess they didn't learn the number one rule of clone brothers, never leave one behind. Sure there was one clone that did stay behind to try to be sure he was ok but one of the others just ignored his brother to continue on.

With that, the commander ended the simulation right there and there and stormed his way onto the training grounds. Along with Naruto jetpacking down along with Bo-Katan and none of them looked the less bit pleased at the dishonorable action.

" **Broke formation, disobeyed orders and you left a man behind! You automatically broke rule number one, you fail!"** Colt said with some anger in his voice seeing such promising soldiers leave their own behind with no care in the world.

" **I'm severely disappointed in your actions Domino squad, I thought you'd rise up through the ashes and prove to me what Jango Fett wanted in his soldier's. Loyalty, commitment, willpower and the determination to never give up and look after your own, we're all ashamed of you."** Naruto said with a shake of the head while he walked between all of them.

" _ **CT-782, you rushed on ahead thinking you could take all these droids by yourself and come out like some lone wolf. CT-5555 you didn't follow orders, you blatantly disobeyed them when it could of saved your life, CT-00-2010 and CT-4040 you were constantly bickering like little kids in the middle of the battlefield and CT-1409 I can't say it's entirely your fault but you were at fault nonetheless, points in checking on your brother."**_ Bo-Katan said listing off all the clones mistakes and errors making the instructors nod to all her reasonings.

"I'm sorry Dominion squad, this is an automatic failure." El-Les said with sadness clearly in his voice.

After the little debacle; the trainers, ARC troopers and the newly revealed Mandalorians made their way to the control panels to resume the rest of the testing for the day. It did leave some sour moods on the Domino's test but they had to push it aside to give fair testing for rest of the squads for the day. With the rest of the testing it was pretty standard and alright for the rest of the squads but there was one group of clones that seemed to click with Bo-Katan and voiced it to Naruto on her pick for the upcoming training.

 **-Later-**

"So tell me again since I think my ears are going off at the moment but you want to give Domino Squad another chance. Is that right Shaak Ti?" Naruto asked as he, Bo and Shaak Ti were eating in the Jedi's quarters for a private conversation. Sure it started out alright on the conversation of the Overlord and Jedi Master discussing philosophies of different sides of the force and sharing some fun stories in their past. Not only that but Bo and Shaak Ti hit it off really well that possibly got them to be good friends. But it then lead to Shaak Ti dropping the bomb that she accepted the request for Domino Squad to have a makeup test.

"Yes it is Naruto." Shaak Ti said as she kept eating her salad. "After hearing the request from El-Les for the makeup test I had some concerns on it but after some time I gave it thought. It helped out more when I was chatting with Echo and Fives when I was looking over files and I came to the decision for the makeup test to happen." Shaak Ti said with finality clear in her voice.

"Are you really sure about that Shaak? After what we saw earlier today that I'm afraid it'll just cement that they are not cut out at all in the battlefield and would just be stuck in maintenance with 99." Bo said as she was eating her steak.

"I'm very sure Bo. I have a strong feeling that things are going to change for the better." The force user said with a small smile.

"I surely hope you're right about this Ti, because their performance was laughable today." Naruto said while putting some salad into his mouth also with a steak to the side.

After that topic of discussion was over they started chatting normally again about all sorts of things from more past experiences, favorite exotic foods and music there likes, dislikes and hopes and dreams for the future.

 **-Morning-**

When the instructors and Mandalorians came to the training ground, they had mixed feelings on what was about to happen. This time, the only ARC troopers that showed up were Wolf and Axel to oversee their training because the other Havoc members had to go oversee some other cadet training sessions. The wait soon ended and Domino Squad had showed up from the risen platform and something seemed different from what Naruto was sensing from the squad that they changed somehow. He didn't know what happened last night but they seemed more in sync with each other and the test didn't even start.

Once the alarm went off, Domino Squad went into action. So far they were doing really well they stayed in formation stuck in cover instead of rushing off. They were covering each other's backs and watched out for each other.

"They seem to be working together." El-Les said in a happy tone.

"Still early. A lot can change." Bric said in a sour mood as usual.

" **Humph I agree."** Wolf grunted out with his arms crossed watching very closely

They soon saw CT-782, or Hevy as his brothers now called him, give the signal to get out of their cover and move on forward. They were doing very well and something was going on through Naruto's head that his vision started to cloud on the troopers and started seeing an old friend in their place.

" _ **Jango?"**_ Naruto thought in confusion before shaking his head seeing Domino Squad reaching the bottom of the Citadel for cover from the turrets. For some reason the squad wasn't moving up since so far the only way to get up to the top was with the ascension cables. Something must've happened to them.

"Where are their ascension cables?" El-Les asked out loud voicing Naruto's thoughts.

"Must've gotten lost." Bric sarcastically asked. This got the others on the control platform to turn their heads to the one bounty hunter that probably was the one that hid the cables.

"What did you do?" El-Les said angrily

"I thought you had faith they'd be the best, right? Well the best pass, no matter what." Bric pointed out getting nods from the ARC troopers and Mandalorians.

"General, you have to stop this. This is unfair to the cadets." El-Les said in concern.

"Adversity in war is a constant El-Les." Shaak Ti said

"But Bric cheated."

" **The enemy won't play fair either you know."** Axel said before turning his attention back onto the field.

Soon the Squad broke out of their cover and started shooting at the turrets to disable them and the others soon realized on what they were doing as the Dominoes started scaling the wall using the turrets as stepping stones.

"Well, I'll be….Creative little clone's aren't they?" Bric said in mild surprise.

"No unit has shown such ingenuity." El-Les said as he kept on thinking for some reason given his current body language.

In the end, the Dominoes all made it to the top and reached the 'flag' together as a team. They cheered out in joy in job well done.

" _ **Well Bric, seems your actions have brought out the best in these cadets."**_ Naruto said feeling impressed on the display but still having the nagging feeling from a bit ago getting him to realize what it was.

"Looks like they were well-trained, perhaps ones that show much promise I've seen thus far." Shaak Ti said with a smile.

"Well maybe you were right El-Les." Bric admittedly said

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Congratulations. You've graduated. At ease." El-Les said to Domino Squad, who now had medals on their breast and a proud look on their faces. It was a long road for them but they finally made it. Even 99 was happy to see them graduated.

As soon as the two bounty hunters left, the Dominoes cheered out more and decided it was time to celebrate.

"Next stop, ARC trooper." Echo said as he placed his hand on Droidbait's shoulder.

"Yeah, how about we face some combat first?" Droidbait said before he saw the Mandalorians show up from around the corner.

" **Damn right you are after I'm done training you you'll deserve nothing less of ARC trooper status."** The male Mandalorian said gaining their attention.

"Don't mind me asking but who are you two? We never really knew who you two were." Cutup said voicing his brothers' thoughts.

" _ **Right, we didn't do that. Did we Naruto?"**_ The female said.

" **Well then, my name is Naruto Uzumaki or Mandalore 'The Overlord' and this here is Bo-Katan Kryze, my right hand."** The Overlord said getting the clones to stiffen hearing that. They were testing in front of _the_ Overlord. They heard _many_ stories about this man when they were younger, they heard how he conquered worlds for a living, how he was trained by the fearsome Jaster, the previous Mandalore, and was the person to train Jango Fett, their donor, after the Mandalore predecessor died.

" **You did well out there today boys despite of what happened yesterday. I don't know what happened that got you to snap into shape but you clearly got my attention earlier."** He said getting the Dominoes to feel better at the praise but felt the Mandalore had more to say.

" **Now I'm not only here to congratulate you boys but I'm here to seek out clones that could possibly live up to their 'father's' expectations. What I saw was not Jango's 'sons'. No I saw my old friend out their today that is who you acted like today when we trained together years back. You five were acting like Jango himself."** Naruto said getting the clones to feel great praise on hearing this, even 99 who was right there couldn't feel more proud at his younger brothers.

" **I'll get right to the point. Like I said before, me and Bo came here to seek out clones to train and both of us had picked out a squad for us to train for the next few months to really dim the shininess right out of you. You are one of the two groups coming with us. The other group is already at the hangar waiting for us. So quickly pack up and head over there."** The Overlord said as he and Bo left getting the clones to be dumb for quick moments before scrambling to their lockers and cleaning them all out and rushing past Naruto and Bo to the hangar. The only one that stayed behind was Hevy, who the two Mandalorians saw give 99 his medal saying that he earned it more than the rest of the family before making his way to the hangar.

" _ **That was obviously nice of him to do."**_ Bo said with a smile seeing 99 beaming with happiness.

" **And we'll make sure you make it back here to get it back from him.** " Naruto said with a chuckle while patting Hevy back

"Sir yes sir" Hevy chuckled with a salute while walking alongside the two Mandalorians.

Once in the hangar, Hevy soon saw the rest of his team and saw the other team that would be coming along with them for the training. They were decked out in their brand new Phase I clone trooper armor looking prepared for anything but it was noticeably different from the regular Phase I armor they get.

"Those armors seem different from regulars we were supposed to be given." Hevy said in confusion since aren't clones supposed to have the standard armor.

" _ **Oh I know but these are ones of our specific design for the upcoming training. You'll be able to switch back to your regular, standard armor after our training since you'll be needing to go through basic missions after we're done with you. But we'll make sure to put a few modifications inside them."**_ Bo said as they made it to the rest of the clones.

" **Now then Domino Squad, I should introduce you to your other graduating group coming with us. These boys here are Delta Squad. Delta Squad, say hello."** The Overlord said getting each squad to nod at each other while one went a little too far.

"Good to meet you brothers." one of the Delta members said with an enthusiastic wave. "Eh sorry on that sir, madam. Just excited is all."

" _ **Good to know. Now then let's move out."**_ Bo said as the groups walked into their transport before they could get on Shaak Ti showed up to give Naruto a final goodbye.

"Well it's been good to see you. I hope your time with these clones will have good results." Shaak Ti said with a smile.

" **Of course. Gotta have Jango's 'sons' to his standard."** He said with a chuckle getting her to nod.

"I hope to see you soon Naruto." She said with hope in her voice.

" **Me too Shaak Ti."**

"Then farewell and may the force be with you." Shaak Ti said with a big smile as she hugged him and got slightly bold and took off Naruto helmet and pecked him on the cheek before she walked away.

"Well that was certainly interesting" Naruto said with a chuckle before putting his helmet back on.

"I saw that there Naruto, you actually liked that didn't you." Bo said with a pout which was obviously betrayed with her playful tone of voice. Honestly it surprised her a little that Shaak Ti might like her beloved more than just a friend.

"Ehehe whatever do you mean dear? Clones help? Fives? Hevy? Droidbait? Anyone..." Naruto said nervously as the clones didn't see what was going on.

"Sorry sir we're staying out of this battle." They said with a laugh. Sure they didn't see what happened but could tell from Mistress Bo's attitude that they should just not get involved or else they would get more pain than what was planned.

After that they finally got on their transport and took off just as several Mandalorian warships came on by and started unloading several of Naruto's forces transporting Jango's entire blood supply and the trainers for the upcoming clone troopers.

 **-Chapter end-**

 **J: Well that took a while to take care of but now you readers get to see Naruto and Bo train some newly minted troopers. Obviously at first you thought of just Domino Squad being trained but we decided to add in Delta Squad from the 2005 Star Wars: Republic Commando game since they were not only badass but they also made it into canon for the show. We will not put in all of the episodes into this story and only focus on ones that would work well.**

 **D: Hello peeps! Got to see more Shaak Ti moments I just love that sexy Jedi! Anyway like I said we were gonna change some major canon moments and this is only the start! So stay tuned next episode will probably be supply line, ambush or malevolence.**

 _ **Official pairings: Bo-Katan Kryze, Shaak Ti, Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee, Chuchi, Daughter, Kass Tod, Ventress**_

 _ **Possibility: Aurra Sing, Aayla Secura, Celeste Morne, Padme Amidala**_

 _ **R &R ^_^ **_


	5. Chapter 5: Malevolence

**A King**

 **WARNING: Since this is legally an adult cartoon 14+ this is not for kids, I repeat NOT for kids, there will be sex, possible drugs, drama, romance, and other adult content, tread on your own caution.**

 **Beta/Collaborator: Kami-no-Yami-666, Jebest4781 and PhoenixLord42**

X

A King

X

Naruto x Average Sized Harem (3-10)

X

Clone/Mando Naruto!

X

Summary: He never foresaw himself working with the republic, but here he was fighting a war that he obviously knew he was going to win, racking up scores and women! 

X

Rise of the Malevolence

' **The clone starflight is under siege. Dozens of republic warships have been destroyed in merciless surprise attacks that left no survivors, rumors spread of a terrible new Separatist superweapon. In the face of growing fear, the jedi council sends Master Plo Koon and his fleet alongside Naruto the 'Overlord' flagship the** _ **'The Mandalorians Might'.**_

Jumping out of hyperspace, four ships came into view: three regular class venator republic warships and the other one being the vastly biggest one by a big comparison, the star destroyer class ship was menacing just to look upon. Cannons upon cannons lined the ship, engines being top-notch where it was ahead of the other ships, turbolasers that if concentrated for a long moment could take down any ship in its sight, shields being one of the best in the galaxy which could withstand punishment even from multiple ships at one given moment and still come out strong. The only thing it wasn't counting on was some sort of rare ion cannon affecting it which was 1 out of 10 chance of happening.

Currently Naruto was on his command deck having a casual chat with Plo Koon via holocom about one curious Togruta padawan.

"Whenever we are together or whatever ever since the mission saving Jabba's kid, she kept on asking me quite a lot on various things that makes me think she is glutton for answers. Not only that but is a huge bundle of energy getting excited to see me for some reason." Naruto said with a sigh getting the Kel Dor force user to chuckle.

" _ **Indeed. Little 'soka' has always been a thirst for knowledge ever since I found her on her homeworld and brought her to the Jedi Temple. She would always point things out and keep asking on 'what is that' or 'how does that work'. Honestly it never gets old."**_ Plo Koon said with a small bit of nostalgia.

"Yeah, even more so when I told her how I view the current Jedi Order. Ever since then she would keep asking me more on how I view them and of the force on both sides." The Overlord said getting the Jedi master to nod.

" _ **Yes, I have heard that personally from 'soka after her mission on Tatooine. She came to me and asked on how I personally view the force and on the order. From there she told me how you view it. Took some time on meditation to think things through after the conversation, personally I slightly agree with you not exactly in your own method of words but some points you have pointed out have been true."**_ The Kel Dorian said with a slight nod of his head making Naruto look slightly surprised but it disappeared just as quick as it came.

"Sir our scanners pick up this secret weapon that the Jedi were discussing about overlapping that red moon, what are your orders sir?" One of the central commanders on the deck asked with a salute, he as almost every single member on the ship wore Mandalorian armor, only ones that actually didn't wear the armor were the ship medics but even they wore some type of protection underneath them.

"Hmm, prep our cannons to full power but do not fire until I give the signal, I'm rather curious of this secret weapon. Maybe we might obtain this said weapon for our own use. Fly in closer to it and contact Plo to set up defensive formations on either side of me." Naruto with absolute authority in his voice making the commander nod before rushing off to relay those orders, after that was done he was once again trapped in deep thought preferably about the 3 month training trip he gave Domino squad and Delta squad, it was rather...interesting at the beginning.

 _ ***Flashback, 2 months ago***_

" **Again, work together to try to hit me!"** Naruto said with a growl as he viewed the Domino squad in their own set of armor on the ground panting heavily as they had dirt and grim all over their armor from being thrown left and right.

"Sir we're trying our hardest here!" Droidbait said with a exhausted huff.

" **We'll your hardest isn't good enough, now again!"** Naruto grounded out again making the troopers stand up straight and start thinking strategically to beat him, Echo and Fives decided to take the front of him as they were quicker, while Hevy would rush in with his natural brute force from behind and distract him, while cutup and Droidbait keep him off balanced making Echo and Fives jobs easier.

To start it off Cutup and Droidbait moved in together in sync and started throwing kicks, punches and jabs making Naruto dodge each effortlessly with his hands still crossed making them put more effort in their attacks, suddenly Hevy came out of nowhere and tried to swing at Naruto but he just jumped over it but what was surprising was that the after effect of the punch left a gush of wind. They were each throwing punches left and right that looked like a quick flurry of hands that only a trained eye could catch. Next Echo and Fives came up in astounding speed also joining the fray you would think with five semi trained troopers going against one skilled warrior they'd think they get an advantage, wrong they were terribly wrong at that.

On the other side of the training grounds was Bo-Katan dealing with Delta Squad but they weren't faring any better.

" _ **Is this seriously the best you boys can do?"**_ Bo said dodging each strike with ease due to her agility and flexibility. She wasn't even blocking any punches or kicks at all and it was getting on their nerves.

"Hold still dammit!" Scorch said as he spun a kick at her but she bent backwards to evade the hit.

" _ **Then what would the point be if I did. You're supposed to have better reactions than this."**_ She said before flipping in the air with Fixer trying to catch her from behind.

"We know! You're just quicker than us." Sev said as he did some palm strikes towards her but kept on moving like a leaf in the wind.

" _ **Exactly."**_ The female Mandalorian stated. _**"You boys need to have better reflexes and reaction times if either of you can land a single hand or foot on me. Sure your teamwork is improving but only by so much."**_

"Thank you Madam, I feel as our aiming and strategic thinking has improved ten fold, but I feel like our hand to hand combat and our limited stamina makes us weak." Boss said with signs of exhaustion.

" _ **Understandable since your training was rushed like 99.9% of the other clones they'd think only using guns will win the battle but it's your brain and your own two hands that will win the war, remember that my students."**_ Bo said lecturing them while still dodging their blows.

"Yes Ma'am!" Delta Squad yelled out before they decided to rush her but she jumped into the air getting the clones to end up hitting each other instead. She ended up landing on them and walked to the ground as she took off her helmet.

"Ok I think that's enough for today. You boy's rest up since we'll be doing this again tomorrow." She said as she headed towards her beloved while hearing groans from the Delta Squad members. As she got closer to Naruto, Bo saw that he ended the training as well with them also in a heap of body parts as they also groaned

"We're gonna need a shower after this." Delta and Domino squad moaned out in pain they could barely pick up their bodies, it didn't help that they had to clean their suits after every training session or their instructors would tear them a new one.

The two had explained that it would be much different on how to clean their armor from the standard ones they had to train with for a time since their current armors are more complicated. Each clone had to learn how each component worked and how to guess on the damage was in several scenarios. It was a bit of a struggle at first to learn but they eventually were able to memorize things after several days into the training but of course it was a pain to clean.

So far of their first month they mostly learned hand to hand, tactical strategic thinking, teamwork, weakness and strengths of every single race and droid just in case the need be. Next month they learn more about shooting even though they were already taught that Naruto wanted their aiming top-notch where barely any shots missed. He also taught them how to disable heavy vehicles and how they use their environment to their advantage. Final the last month would be guerilla warfare, the usage of fear, torture, mainly physiologically warfare and anything else that wasn't covered that could be of use to their training, he did say once they all became ARC troopers he'd give them their final stage of training to fully solidify their transformation into almost exact replicates of Jango, appearance and skill wise.

 _ ***End Flashback***_

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as he heard one of his officers talking to him.

"Sir we are in range to fire now, what are your orders?" The same Mandalorian commander asked.

"Fire, hold nothing back." Naruto said closing his eyes for another moment before they opened again, by that time cannons were being unloaded into the separatist ship ruthlessly, but before the ship could take critical level it fired out a purple beam of energy towards his ship and the republics. Once it hit all their power started shutting down making him curse at his foolhardy ways at approaching this unknown.

"Status report!" Naruto said with a growl while putting his helmet on.

"All are power is going offline sir, our backup generators are only powerful enough to conserve our shields, so we're basically dead in space for the time-being sir." One of the deck officers reported.

" **Assemble as many fighter squadrons as you can take distract the enemy. Me, Plo Koon and a squadron of my soldiers and his will bypass his ship to the inside to either destroy or take over the ship for ourselves."** Naruto commanded making his soldiers nod before getting to their transports for boarding (same as deathwatch ship unloading soldiers).

When on his way to the hangar, he had called Plo Koon and told him what will be going on and he agreed to the plan but would need help getting off of his ship due to its power being shut down. Naruto sent out another call to send several ships to head over to Plo Koon's to get as much personnel transferred onto the _**'Mandalorians Might'**_. They would be considered useless if they can't do a thing in a dead ship.

All they have to do so far is make it to the enemy's ship. Thankfully the fighter squadrons would prove a useful distraction long enough to slip in somewhat unnoticed. Getting into the Hangar, he saw soldiers of all sizes and types from short people to massive behemoths of a man preparing themselves in their transport ships.

Naruto walked to his own ship with his short cape flapping while he walked, Darksaber ready for some action and guns prepped to highest setting. Getting in he saw his beloved, Bo-Katan and his second in command, the same one he fought with on Christophis. His second in command, Zeseth Drug snapped into a tight salute the man was truly menacing, 6'7 in height weighing a full 340 pounds of just muscle, his armor had to be greatly modified to fit his needs, the only other noticing difference between his armor and Naruto's was that he only had one antenna on his helmet and he had shoulder guards unlike Naruto.

Bo just looked at him with a smile, obviously prepared for this small-scale war inside of such a compacted space, helmet under hand she walked up to Naruto and pecked him on the lips before pulling on her helmet herself. _**"Think of it as a good luck, even though you definitely won't need it."**_ She said making her voice still sound beautiful as ever even under the voice distorting helmet making him also smile. __

"True but doesn't mean I appreciate the gesture." Naruto chuckled as he rubbed his hand on the side of her helmet making her lean towards it.

"Boss, were ready for take off" Zeseth said with a chuckle as he watched the two lovers express their love to each other. This got them to end their little moment as Naruto placed his helmet on.

" **Right. Let's move out."** The Overlord said as he made it to the transport control commands. First destination being Plo Koon's ship to pick up the master jedi and some clones.

 **-Plo Koon Flagship-**

After three transports came into Plo Koon ship they all saw Plo Koon with at least 30 clones armed to the teeth, some with Z-6 rotary cannons and some with rocket launchers and some decided to keep it simple with DC-15a and carbines.

" **Did you guys wait too long? You're probably missing out on the fun."** Naruto said through the open door as the Kel Dorian with his group of clones ran into the ship and situated themselves.

"I hope we didn't my friend, wouldn't want you all to take the spotlight now would we? Commander Wolffe and the other troopers are dying for a fight." Plo Koon said with a chuckle making the Commander nod while checking his twin blasters.

" **Good, we have no time to lose. We don't know how long the ion cannon will take to charge up for another shot. Luckily I received a report that our fighters damaged it enough where it might give us more time than we anticipated."** Naruto said as he once again while checking his equipment. Flamethrower-check, wrist blades-check, rockets-check, wrist shield generator-check, the list went on he was always cautious so he always came prepared for almost every possibility.

The ship took off from the dead ship's hangar and made a B-line towards the superweapon while dodging enemy fighters.

" **So Overlord, do you have a plan on what to do once we make it in?"** Commander Wolffe asked getting the Mandalorian to nod.

" **Yes, we'll have to secure the entrance hangar to be sure we can easily move through some corridors. From there, will need to set up a beacon to let the** _ **'Mandalorians Might'**_ **do a proper scan of the ship so we can map out on where to go. After that, two squads with a mixture of clones and Mandalorian ground troopers will split up. One will be distraction and keeping the aggro off the other group while the second will be tasked to take important info, battle plans, blueprints etc. to send back to our ship."** Naruto said with the outer scale of the Superweapon showed up above but it was a somewhat rough draft from the limited info they could get.

" **What of you and General Koon? What will you two be doing?"** Wolffe asked.

" **You, me, Plo Koon, and Bo-Katan will navigate through the ship till we run into General Grievous and any other important figures on the command deck. You and Bo-Katan will only be tasked off keeping the annoying pest we call commando droids and Magna droids off our backs while we take on Grevious. Understand?"** Naruto said making his lover and the experienced Commander nod to the plan.

" **Of course sir."** The Commander said with a salute before peering to the window to see how close they were to the ship. He soon nudged the General and getting him to soon yell out the warning.

"We are almost to the hangar people! Brace for impact!" Plo Koon said grabbing his lightsaber into his hand. As for the other's, they braced themselves for the upcoming entrance.

 **-Malevolence Hangar-**

Some droids were walking and patrolling the area on high alert after they were badly damaged by the Mandalorian ship.

" _So I shoot this stupid clone in the head while he-"_ The B1 droids said recalling a story before they heard multiple wines signaling ships coming in hot, they turn around and see three mandalorian transport ships flying in fast before the bottom opened wide and soldiers, clones and mandalorians of both kind jetpacked out while starting the firefight and they saw a jedi and the mandalorian leader they immediately recognized due to their programming as one of their top hit-list. A total of 50 troopers came out, 30 clone troopers and 20 mandalorian ground forces.

"It's the Jedi and the Overlord! Blast-!" One of the B1 droids yelled out before a hail of fire came at the droid destroying it.

" **Well that was easy."** Commander Wolffe said with a chuckle before getting serious. **"Alright people you know your plans. People on my left you're staying here to secure the hangar while the rest of you go get any secrets this ship holds, on the double!"** Wolffe commanded while dodging a plasma bolt aimed for his head easily, making clones and Mandalorians both nod and either running off or jetpacking off into the fray of the battle. After everyone dispersed, Wolffe unbuckled the beacon he was given and ran to one of the control panels and slammed it in making it spark a bit before the beacon's lights started pulsating.

"Commander, we are receiving the ship's layout as we speak. Me and my team will help navigate the groups." A clone technician said as he took over for Wolffe making them nod.

" **Thanks Vick.** **I want snipers up on that bridge giving support to any who needs it. Trust me you'll need it because the droids will come back, with a bigger force knowing who's attacking them now."** Commander Wolffe said picking towards important key spots.

" **General, Sir we are prepared to move out, Vick and his men will give us the location of all important places on this ship from the armory to the command deck."** Wolffe said before ducking down and shooting a B1 droid in the head without missing a beat.

"Good then let us go met this General Grievous and give him a 'warm' welcome." Plo Koon said while force pushing a group of super battle droids back.

" **Yes I'm itching for a real fight, not these useless battle droids, haha my fire is almost fired up"** Naruto said unleashing his darksaber, it gleaming menacing and giving off a slightly unholy glow in the lightened up hangar.

Moving on ahead they entered the first hallway they saw, immediately they were meet with heavy residence of droids, mainly B1 and super battle droids, they were dispatched quickly with the combined force of Wolffe and Bo-Katan pistol fire and Naruto and Plo Koon saber slicing. After that there comlink came online with a crackle.

" _Sir we have 50 percent download complete." Vick said on his end, "Give us a bit more time and well literally know where everything on this ship and the man in the hangar are making quick work of these rust buckets."_ Vick said with a chuckle.

" **Good work Vick, before we meet Grievous where is the nearest blueprints holdout? I have an idea."** Naruto said as with a mighty heave he threw a Super battle droid over his shoulder destroying it when it hit the ground on impact.

" _Um make the next right, go through those double doors and make a final left and they should be there or at least not the major ones, might I ask why sir?"_ Vick asked curiously making Naruto grin underneath the helmet.

" **Oh you'll find out soon enough"** Naruto said chuckling as he sliced another droid in the midsection making its upper half slide off slowly.

Following the said directions provided to them by Vick and a surprisingly short number of battle droids, finding the room they noticed it was locked down tight. Naruto looked over towards Plo Koon who nodded understanding what he wanted.

Sticking both their deadly blades into the door they slowly circled their blades to cut open it with only a small moment of force.

"Mind telling me what this big secret is my friend?" Plo Koon asked with a nonexistent eyebrow raised.

" **Just...one...second...annnnnnnd there!"** Naruto said with success in his voice as the door fell down with a loud audible 'clang'.

Looking inside they saw shelfs full of datapads stacked neatly in alphabetical order.

Walking up to one he grabbed it and he grinned a wide foxy grin underneath his helmet at what he was seeing. He saw that it was blueprints for some of the most dangerous droids in the separatist army from Hyena bombers, Droidekas, commando droids and so on and so forth. Yes this would go great with his already expanding army across the known galaxy the only thing he had to do was change them and to even improve their performance.

" **Well had my guesses that some of these were for many of the Separatist droids schematics and possible upcoming planned ones. Thought at first these were for just ship blueprints but seems there were more than just that."** replied the Overlord. **"Don't know why though on having all this in one place we will never know."**

" _ **Droids are stupid that's why."**_ Bo-Katan said with an amused chuckle to her voice. _**"Probably with the construction and moving equipment and supplies, one of the droids must've thought it'll be a good idea to store them here on an 'impenetrable warship.'"**_

" **I also see some Separatist battle plans for upcoming battles, this could help the Republic greatly. Good call on the room Sir."** Wolffe said with rare surprise in his voice.

" **Call in a spare group, I want this place picked clean of everything. When I mean everything I mean** _ **everything,**_ **I want this room turned upside down by the time they're done."** Naruto ordered getting several clones to nod before radioing in the next set of orders.

"Well not that I'm glad we found all this but shouldn't we go and find Grievous now?" asked the commander.

" **Yes we should, let's move out! On the double!"** Naruto ordered out receiving nods from everyone.

 **-Command Deck-**

"I want a status report on these intruders now! Or so help me I'll make you into scrap heap you useless droids!" Growled out the towering General Grievous while he paced back in forth in silent contempt.

"We are trying sir but something is blocking our signal!" One of the droids said before the Separatist General slapped the head off of the droids shoulders.

"Grievous, those battle droids are expensive. The Jedi are never that harsh with their clones." Dooku said in his command post

"Hah! The care these Jedi show for their troops is a weakness." The cyborg said to his superior.

"A weakness we shall continue to exploit on a later date." The Sith Lord said before continuing. "What I'm more concerned are the enemy forces that was able to infiltrate our new weapon."

" _Sir the only thing we could get from this interference was that a large force is headed this way."_ The commander droid with its monotone voice.

"I see….Come with me Grievous, I think it might be time to greet our _guests_." The Count said before exiting the command center with the general not too far behind.

 **-Some Random Corridor-**

Running through the several leading hallways to the command deck Naruto and Plo Koon were leading the charge with Bo-Katan and Wolffe as their secondary line and a few clones and Mandalorians who decided to tag along. Zeseth couldn't come since he was back in the Hangar holding their line from an assault that could leave them stranded on the ship.

"We are close. I can feel it." Plo Koon said as he sliced another super battle droid with the twirl of his lightsaber.

They could see the Command Deck doors all the way down the current hallway before it suddenly opened up to reveal the Sith Count and Droid General getting the Republic forces to skid to a halt.

"Should've known you would be here Dooku." The Jedi Master said before getting into a battle stance.

"It's good to see you again too my old friend, unfortunately under bad circumstances and I see you brought the Overlord that I've heard so much about. The latest skirmish being of him helping foiling my plans with the Hutts." Dooku said with a slight scowl.

" **The pleasure is not mine Dooku."** Naruto said with a chuckle getting into his Mandalorian traditional battle stance.

"Enough talk! I'll eradicate you pests here and now!" Grievous said with a snarl as he unleashed all four of his arms with lightsabers in each hand, two blue and 2 green. Rushing ahead with speed some of the clone haven't seen before, he was like a raging beast skipping across the hallway. He was aiming more so Naruto then Plo Koon because he wanted to add that unique saber to his collection.

Grievous slammed the full force of his sabers into Naruto who was able to hold his ground quick easily, he jumped back making Grievous slightly stumble at the lost of balance at the saber lock. Taking this as his cue he sliced at one of the General's hands who blocked it at the last second making Naruto grunt in aggravation.

While this was going on Plo Koon was forced into a duel with Dooku, the Jedi master was handling the duel really well dispute the older man's much better experience. While they were in their own little battle the clones and Mandalorians had to fight off incoming droids who were filling the hall by the minute they barely had any cover other than a few pillars in the walls.

Back with the fight with General Grievous and Naruto they were exchanging saber blow after blow before getting back into another lock of blades before Naruto extended his hand and force pushed Grievous into the wall making the half-robot grunt in pain. Getting up he started swinging his lightsabers in quick successions making Naruto block some and dodge the others with a little difficulty.

"Hahaha you can't beat me bounty hunter, you are lower then me and die like the ones I previously killed-!" Grievous said with a evil laugh becoming momentarily distracted which caused him dearly. From the moment Grievous started to taunt, Naruto had quickly saw an opening and took it and cut off the bottom left hand making Grievous growl in surprise and anger which flashed in his yellow slitted eyes.

" **You talk too much General."** The bounty hunter said as he force grabbed the fallen lightsaber before activating its blue glow. He was lightened by the black and blue color giving his armor an unholy beautiful color which promised death upon the ones of his receiving blade(s).

"You'll pay for that!" The General yelled out as he jumped back for some distance before running on the walls. Naruto had to quickly evade when Grievous used his momentum to jump from the wall and came towards him like a missile. The cyborg was doing tactics that he hasn't done since he first appeared on Hypon since he didn't think he'd need them no more.

Back with the two force masters, the Count was getting the upper hand over the Kel Dorian who was struggling to gain the upper hand over the Jedi now Sith Lord.

Suddenly Dooku raised his hand and shoot bright blue lighting out of his hand making Plo Koon look on in surprise before blocking at the last second with his lightsaber but it forced him down to a knee.

"You can't defeat me old friend. Without any proper assistance, you will surely die very soon." The Sith Lord stated calmly as he slowly made his way to his former comrade.

"Don't take me too lightly Dooku I still have a few tricks up my sleeve you haven't seen." Plo Koon grunted out before with a newfound strength he forced the lighting back at Dooku surprising him but he swatted it away easily, but the next thing he knew Plo Koon was up close and personal once again, resuming the saber to saber duel.

Back to Bo-Katan, the clones and Mandalorians they were faring very well with only two clone troopers dead and only slightly injured Mandalorian since it was grazed by the arm by a super battle droid. Thankfully the droids numbers finally started to dwindle making the soldiers double their efforts.

Naruto kept on swinging and evading in a beautiful dance of death with Grievous that would clearly make things hard for either one of them to actually land a hit. The Overlord kept on trying to find an opening to disable the general but they kept on closing too quickly much to his displeasure. His focus was soon distracted when Grievous soon brought down one of his blades onto Naruto's helmet and leaving a plasma scar on it. This got the Mandalorian to be temporarily blinded before he rolled back and pulled out a flash grenade and threw it at the General temporarily stunning him making the cyborg swing around wildly with a savage almost animalistic roar.

Seeing his chance, Naruto made a roll then made a leap towards the general and horizontally slashed on the top right arm getting Grievous to be stunned once again.

"You damaged my helmet you Nerf Herder. It's completely useless now. Decided to return the favor." Naruto said with a snarl has a he ripped off his helmet and threw it at Grevious making the heavy metal 'clang' against the cyborg making him slightly stumble a step as it came back. After picking up the helmet, he attached it to his belt before calling out his fighting companion.

"Plo Koon, catch!" The Overlord yelled out to the Jedi Master as he force threw the ocean blue lightsaber at him. Said Jedi Master quickly heard what Naruto said before catching the weapon.

After giving Plo Koon the extra saber which was a big help he picked up the other lightsaber Grievous dropped after he cut off his upper hand, igniting it, it was a forest green saber this time.

Leaping towards Grievous with the force amplifying it he spun in midair becoming a tornado of green and black slamming into the cyborg flinging him back at the command deck double doors making Grievous coughing fit start to act up violently who struggled to get up but his circuitry was malfunctioning badly making him out for the count.

Bo-Katan and Wolffe were starting to get overwhelmed as they tried to hold the line but there were too many and was starting to be pushed back, while the other man was separated from them on a separate corridor who were holding there own.

"General, Overlord we are losing ground. We must fall back!" One of the remaining clones yelled out as he threw a grenade at the droids. This destroyed a good number of them giving the backup forces a momentary relief.

"Alright fall back and go regroup with the main force will take it from here, good work men!" Naruto shouted over the hallways so he could be heard without his helmet amplifying his voice no more.

"What about you guys!? We can't just leave you!" One of the Mandalorians said as they picked up any surviving members of the squad.

"We'll find our way, just go!" Plo Koon yelled out getting the others to nod and run off leaving Bo-Katan to hesitantly pause as she looked at Naruto one last time with nothing but love and worry in her eyes before running off.

' _ **You better come back to me.'**_ She thought as she ran towards the others covering their back flank.

"Seems your reinforcements have abandoned you. I wouldn't be surprised given how we have decimated your forces." Grievous taunted before having a coughing fit while still on the ground trying to tend to his wounds, mainly his still remaining organs.

"They didn't abandon us. They have made a tactical retreat." Naruto said with a chuckle before turning serious he ran at Grevious at incredible speeds to end Grievous and be rid of him but Dooku noticed this making him force push Plo Koon back and jumped in front of Naruto before he could strike the finishing blow making both force users frown.

"I can not let you do that bounty hunter as I still have many uses for General Grevious and him dying is not one of them." Dooku said with a frown displaying of displeasure at the almost successful attempt at the cyborgs life.

Dooku took notice that the general is indisposed for the time being so he reached behind his cloak and pulled out one of his spare lightsabers to activate its blood red glow.

Plo Koon soon dashed forward and blocked the additional sith weapon from harming Naruto before the two Republic forces jumped back and circled the count.

"It seems that this will be quite the challenge. Two powerful force users going up against me. A Lord of the Sith." Dooku said with a small smile before Naruto and Plo Koon swung their lightsabers which he skillfully blocked.

With each swing, the count parried. It was quite difficult for the Republic fighters to try and get past the Sith's defences with four lightsabers going at him at once. No wonder it is hard to go up against Grievous since Dooku was the one that trained him.

 **-Outside of the Battlefield-**

 _ **The Twilight**_ , a Corellian G9 Rigger freighter, had appeared into the Abregado System with the occupants inside seeing the red glow from its sun. After the incident with the Hutt's several months back, Anakin had asked the Republic forces that came to pick them up after the mission came to an end to help get the ship back onto one of the Star Destroyers. He had some thoughts that it could be a useful ship to use to hide their identities for specific missions with the other ships being too well known. It was quite the project for Anakin to work on and he enjoyed it very well that he was able to upgrade the systems so they won't be total poodoo like last time.

Anyways back to the situation at hand.

Anakin and Ahsoka came into the system since they had lost contact with the Republic and Mandalorian forces that came into the Abregado System an hour ago to see if there were any survivors due to the Separatist Superweapon leaving no survivors. Ahsoka voiced her concern due to being more worried for Plo Koon and almost said out loud for Naruto. She barely caught herself when saying his name but didn't know why she was more concerned towards Naruto. The Chancellor and Jedi masters didn't notice it but was focused on what is happening on the current situation. Eventually she and her master quickly got onto the Twilight without the other's approval and headed towards their current destination.

What they didn't expect was seeing Plo Koon's Star Destroyers mostly destroyed and an unknown ship was using them as 'meat shields'. It mind boggled them on what that ship was but then remembered that Naruto was joining on the search with Plo Koon.

That was Naruto's ship? No it wasn't a ship, it was a fortress that they guessed was the same size as the Separatist superweapon they are seeing towards the system's red sun.

The gigantic warship was marvelous, it was a ship of massive stature that looked unbreakable and could not be destroyed, it was mainly decorated black and orange color with the Mandalorian symbol on the side of the ship. The ship was lined up with massive cannons and turbolasers and anything else that could be used to bring down ships with ease. They noticed that it's shields were still online making them think their was a backup generator somewhere on that ship that prevented them from being destroyed but they soon came to the conclusion that even if they didn't have there Ray shield, just the armor alone would prove most difficult to pass through. They could see that hangar doors open and launched out more fighters that were sent to repel against the Separatist weapon or at least distract it. The command deck half of the ship was pointing straight up unlike the republic command deck which was curved slightly.

"By the force. Look at the size of that ship." Ahsoka said in awe as she looked at each detail of Naruto's ship.

"Well size isn't everything Ahsoka. You need firepower as well." Anakin said as hundreds of thoughts were running through his head to see what specific details there were on the fortress of a ship.

"Look at that monster! I bet its main guns could tear through any shielding in the Republic and Separatist fleet. Glad it's on our side." The padawan said with just utter admiration in her voice.

"Yeah…." The Jedi knight said as he felt chills down his spine at the statement. Ahsoka was probably right, the size of those cannons and guns could probably decimate any ship on either side of this war with ease. He'll be needing to inform the council and the Chancellor about this development.

" **Hello…..Hello. Unidentified ship please respond."** Someone said over the comms getting the Force duo to snap out of their thoughts.

"This is the Republic ship _**The Twilight**_ piloted by General Skywalker and Padawan Tano." Anakin said to the person calling them.

" **Ok then. This is the** _**Mandalorians Might**_ **. Why are you two here in the first place?"** The person on the other end demanded.

"We came over since we couldn't get any communications from this sector for roughly an hour and we had to come over to see what was wrong." replied the Padawan.

" **We are cut off from communications from outside this system due to the enemy's superweapon blocking it. We are currently engaging the enemy's forces so would you please get onto our ship as quickly as possible."** the person said from the Mandalorian ship.

"What of the status with Plo Koon and his men?" The Jedi knight asked as he piloted _**the Twilight**_ to one of the many hangars the fortress had.

" _ **We got them transported onto this ship. Not a lot of them made it though but the majority of them are either in the medical bay or are on the enemy's ship as we speak."**_

"So where are Plo Koon and Overlord?" Asked Ahsoka worried about Plo Koon and secretly Naruto.

" _ **They are currently on the enemy's ship with Bo-Katan, Commander Wolffe, Zeseth Drug and an assortment of Mandalorian and Clone forces."**_

"Why are they there?" Anakin asked while piloting _**The Twilight**_ toward the Mandalorian ship.

" **They went to get the blueprints of the enemy ship and see what else of value is there."**

"What is their current status?" Skywalker asked once again.

" **Most of the forces are at one of the hangar bays holding the line until the General and the Overlord get back from dealing with Grievous and Dooku."**

"What?!" Anakin and Ahsoka yelled out in shock.

"Are you serious?! Why aren't there more forces over there helping them out?!" The Togruta yelled in concern for both Plo Koon and Naruto.

" _ **That's the last time I heard and are probably heading towards the rendezvous point as we speak. Even if we could try to send more forces over there we can't due to us covering them from outside of the ship as you can plainly see."**_ the man said over the line getting the force duo to once again look out to the battlefield as many star fighters going against various droid fighters.

After hearing that bit of information, the Twilight made its way into one of the hangars and had to wait until further notice that got the two to still be worried on what's going on at the superweapon.

 **-Malevolence Hallways-**

Naruto was somewhat glad that their backup had left them behind to get back to the hangar with the rest of the Republic forces since now he and Plo Koon have more room to go up against the Count. Not only that but they would need to navigate themselves through during the fighting to get to the hangar so in a momentary notice for a distraction so the two force users could escape with the rest.

Yeah…..Easier said than done.

As the Mandalorian and Kel Dorian was trying to fight off the Sith Lord, several other droids started appearing to help support their Separatist master as they fired upon the three (Dooku being on accident).

"What in the blazes are you droids doing?!" The Count yelled out in anger as the droids were firing upon him.

" _Uh, sorry, sir. Grievous told us to help support you and fire upon the Jedi and Bounty Hunter. You were too close to them, sir."_ one of the battle droids said out loud getting Dooku to narrow his eyes. He'll be needing to have a long _chat_ with the General after this.

"Don't get in my way, then. That is an order." Dooku said before resuming the fight with the Jedi and Hunter.

While the droids stood there like idiots, Naruto pulls out a grenade or the enemies thought and threw it and when it went off they found out it was a flash bang.

Using the distraction, Plo Koon had force pulled several droids towards Dooku that got him to destroy his own forces with several swings of his lightsabers.

"How much farther till we reach the hangar Overlord?" The Jedi Master asked as the two ran in the hallway trying to get away from Dooku since this is a lost cause now. They may have momentarily lost this battle because they had to retreat but the war, no pun intended, was far from over.

"I think we might be close. Don't know for sure. If my helmet was working it would be easier but now just trying to remember from memory." The hunter replied back, thankfully he was able to pick his helmet back up from where he threw it at Grievous. It had a plasma scar still there that would probably be permanent and it had a small dent where it bounced off Grievous head, but that could easily be fixed with a few adjustments.

Then Naruto's wrist com came online and it showed Zeseth _ **"Sir we have all of the plans and blueprints. Where the hell are you and Plo Koon?"**_ He said while a super battle droid walked up behind him but he just picked it up with the palm of his hand with brute strength alone crushed its head.

"We are looking for the hanger, can you help us my helmet was damaged in our battle and we need directions." Naruto responded back with a grunt as he rolled over a hail of plasma fire. Zeseth just nodded and gave them directions of how to get back to the hanger. Plo Koon looks at Naruto and asks "Why do you want to get back so badly?" He asked curiously he understood the need to get the plans and blueprints back but he sensed that wasn't the only reason.

"Well I have a fiance I would like to marry one day and i would like to get back to my army who is my family, alive and in one piece." Naruto responded then threw back "Do you have anyone you want to see again?"

"Yes I do actually, I'd like to see little 'soka' again, despite my loyalty to the Jedi order I care about Ahsoka as if she was my own daughter and I'll go to any lengths to make sure she's safe." Plo Koon said with nothing but iron determination.

"I see, Ahsoka does have that effect on people doesn't she?" Naruto said with a chuckle. "And as long as you have something precious to protect you will always be strong that is the code I follow. I protect those who are precious to me."

Plo Koon nodded and was about to speak up again but the door in front of them opened up to reveal the hangar and to put it simply it looked like a warzone with droids piling out of two double doors, while the clones and Mandalorians were holding there own pretty well with limited casualties, for some reason he saw a few droids fighting on their side.

Running up to the giant behemoth of Zeseth which immediately got his attention.

"First status report! Second why are there droids fighting on our side?" Naruto said over the loud noises happening in the hangar.

" **Sir we are holding out surprisingly well we barely have any casualties and we have all the plans and blueprints we could get our hands on. Transports are on their way ETA 2 minutes and the reason why some droids are fighting for us is because one of our hackers disrupted their servers and think of us as friendly and think of their previous allies as enemies."** Zeseth said while pulling out his rocket launcher he called the ' _ **terror'**_ and shot it destroying a group of Droidekas who were pinning down some clones.

"Excellent. Now let's hold them off till we are ready to leave." Naruto ordered as he hooks his helmet to his belt then pulls out his darksaber and the lightsaber he took from Grievous and starts to slash enemy droids left and right leaving a long trail of droid parts in his destructive path with the snipers taking out any he missed.

Commander Wolffe and Plo Koon were working together to take out droids. Then they heard the noise of three transport ships finally flying back in through the hangar while gunning down the remaining enemy droids in the area.

"Commanders, hurry and get onboard before more come!" A Mandalorian trooper shouted while in the transport.

"Everyone fall back! We got what we came for!" Naruto shouted while blocking stray bullets from the few remaining droids.

Everyone complied and jet packed back towards the transports while carrying the weak and even the dead to give them honorable burials while Naruto, Plo Koon, Bo, and Wolffe were the last ones on.

"Get us out of here!" Plo Koon said to the pilot making him nod and turn around sharply and fly out and just in time because a bigger wave of droids lead by Dooku just appeared out of the doors right when the last transport left. The fighters that were giving them cover were heading back with the transport ships after they finished taking care of their own flying adversities.

When they got back to Naruto's flagship and they got out of the transport ships and Naruto started giving orders. "Get the wounded to the medics. Have the dead ready to be buried. Find a safe place for the information. Get this ship into hyperspace and into Republic controlled space before that ion cannon fires. And someone REPAIR MY HELMET!" He was answered by a chorus of 'Yes sir' from Clones and Mandalorians.

While that was going on, Naruto had handed his helmet to the one of the Mandalorians who rushed to the 'repair shop' to get the order taken care of. He walked some distance before something caught his eye that he thought was destroyed. Naruto soon jogged towards it to confirm what it was before he went up to it and asked out loud "WHO'S SHIP DOES THIS BELONG TO?!"

"Us." Said a voice behind him Naruto turned around and saw Anakin and Ahsoka. "Why are you here?"

"We lost connection with Plo Koon's fleet and got worried so we came to see what happened and we saw his ships being as 'meat shields' for your fortress of a ship." Said Ahsoka who was looking around for Plo Koon but she saw someone running toward Naruto.

When the person reached Naruto, she tackle hugged him causing them to fall down to the ground before removing her helmet to see a beautiful red headed woman who pulled Naruto into a kiss. This shocked the two _**Twilight**_ passengers while Plo Koon watched this with amusement. After a bit of tongue wrestling she broke the kiss before speaking. "I'm so glad you came back to me." Said the woman with love in her voice.

They heard Plo Koon chuckled and they all turned toward him and he said "So this is the betrothed you told me about while we were heading towards the hangar after we were done fending off Dooku. If I remember the armor correctly she was actually with us during most of the fighting."

Naruto nodded and turned toward his fiance as she got off him and helped him up. "Allow me to properly introduce my right hand and fiance, Bo-Katan Kryze." Said Naruto while Bo-Katan nodded to them before reaching her hand out to the Kel Dorian. He held out his hand and they shook hands.

"Well it's good to properly meet you Jedi. You had actually done well to keep my future husband safe and I owe you a lot there." She said with a smile.

"Nothing of it. Naruto had done the same to me as well and was able to get us out of the fight with that flash bang. But mind my curiosity but are you related to Satine Kryze, Duchess of Mandalore perchance?" Plo Koon asked.

"I'm her younger sister actually. And before you ask we are somewhat estranged due to her pacifist nature and me being the opposite." Bo replied getting the Kel Dorian to nod at his questions answered.

"Understandable reason, hopefully it won't affect your love for your sister because family matters above all else." He explained making her nod with a smile before he could continue on he was suddenly tackled to the chest with something quite heavy but he was able to hold his ground.

"I've missed you Master Plo Koon." Ahsoka said

"And I the same little 'soka." The Jedi Master chuckled in response.

"It's good to see you safe and well Master Plo." Anakin said with a smile as he walked up and shook hands with the Jedi master.

"It's all thanks to my newly made friend here that me and majority of my troops were able to survive this separatist onslaught." Plo said with a hidden smile while placing his clawed hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"So I've heard along with the fact that the Separatist weapon is an ion cannon." Anakin said while looking around at all the clones and Mandalorians moving around frequently each having a job to attend to.

"Indeed Skywalker. It took out all of our ships and left us defenceless. The Overlord was able to get his forces to cover for us as many transport ships were deployed to gather us to safety." The Kel Dorian said getting the two _**Twilight**_ passengers to appreciate the assistance from the Mandalorians more.

"There is one thing that is bugging me." Ahsoka said getting the others in the group to look towards her. "If the ion cannon took out the energy generators in the Star Destroyers, why didn't it take out this one?"

"Oh it did Ahsoka it's just that we're extra cautious and always come prepared for all situations. In this case having a spare, separate generator to support our shields and maintain the safety of the people inside." Naruto said explaining to her making her nod her head in acceptance.

"Sure I would fib a bit saying that the armor of the ship is thick enough to withstand the blast but that would be very unlikely." Naruto said with a ramble making her roll her eyes with a smile.

"Well I think we are already in hyperspace right now and might take some time to get to…..where exactly?" Naruto asked Bo-Katan before he suddenly remembered what he invaded the ship in the first place for Naruto called over one of his soldiers.

"Trooper take these data pads to be studied." Naruto said while handing a Mandalorian soldier the data pads to take.

"Yes sir!" He replied with utter loyalty in his voice before rushing off to do his assignment.

"To answer your question Naruto, we are returning to Coruscant for a short amount of time to get this whole secret weapon fiasco sorted out." Bo-Katan said with a chuckle making him nod.

"I have to go check on what my troops have gathered, anyone care to join me?" Naruto asked curiously making Bo and Plo Koon walk up beside him, the next surprise was Ahsoka also walking up. As they walked on, Anakin decided to properly see on the Clone forces to personally see if they were alright before finding the others to make a report to the council.

 **-Decryption Room-**

Naruto and CO walked in to see all the data pads stacked neatly in alphabetical order with multiple guards watching over the room carefully before finally noticing their leader and saluted to him making him nod towards them putting them at ease before resuming their guarding.

Walking up they started to shuffle through each of them carefully and reading over them.

"Wow Naruto! You got practically everything from battle plans, ship designs to even droid schematics and upcoming ones!" Ahsoka said with surprise at seeing all this Separatist information in one spot.

"Indeed it is. This will surely help us in coming battles." Plo Koon said with a chuckle as he saw the schematics for the commando droids.

"Thank you but I must request you keep all of this a secret from the Chancellor for one I don't trust him at all." Naruto said with Bo nodding in agreement.

"What do you mean not tell the Chancellor? I bet he would be thrilled." Ahsoka said with a confused tone in her voice as she regarded her growing crush.

"Let me explain that I have a rare force ability that can sense the truest form of emotions. Had it ever since I was a child and it saved my hide countless times. I'm saying this because when I last met him face to face, I felt endless malice and hatred in his soul. That is someone I do not trust at all he would turn on you with a snap of his fingers." Naruto said with a honest voice. "So we should keep this between us and the jedi council and I will have them promise not to tell him either."

"I'll trust your lapse of judgement for now Naruto because you haven't steered us wrong yet." Plo Koon said in a thoughtful look to his face. "Of course we'll need further proof than that if we can't trust the Chancellor from there."

"That's understandable. I will help give you more proof in the future." Naruto said with a small smile. They went up to where they were decoding the blueprints of the ship they just came from and saw the name which Naruto laughed at and Bo-Katan was laughing along with him.

"Why are you laughing?" Ahsoka asked with a confused look on her face.

Naruto stopped laughing and gained a bit of his breathe back "The name is a stupid one. I mean come on _**'The Malevolence'**_ , __that name does not really put fear in anyone. They should have given a different name like _ **'The Destroyer'**_ or _**'The Devastator'.**_ Now those names put fear into people better than that stupid name. That is why I am laughing. I don't even think some people know what Malevolence means!" Naruto said with a another fit of chuckles making everyone who didn't already see the name to start chuckling also or giggle in Ahsoka case.

"I have to agree with my beloved on this one I mean that ship destroyed so many Republic ships and yet it has a stupid name." Said Bo-Katan

" **Sir we just reached the atmosphere of Coruscant."** Wolffe said after receiving a transmission from the command deck.

"Hmm good very good, faster we get this information to the council the better, and I will keep my end of my promise Naruto also do you think you could send me the copy of the blueprints so I may relay it to the council as well. I bet they will be most pleased with your actions." Plo Koon said with smile or the evaluate of one making Naruto nod with a grin.

"Heh alright but have them promise not to tell the Chancellor I really do not like the aura I get from him hell I will join you, keep this confidential between us, understand?" Naruto said his face turning dead serious for a moment making everyone even Bo unnerved by the blank and hollow stare he gave them.

"Of course I'd never do anything to betray your trust Naruto." Ahsoka said with a little jump to her voice.

"Good also relay that to Anakin. I know his kind, he's just a lapdog to something bigger going on." Naruto said with a nod before walking away. "AND IS MY GODDAMN HELMET FIXED YET?!" Naruto said with an angry shout before disappearing around the corner.

"Naruto is such an interesting fellow isn't he?" Plo Koon said with a chuckle

"Well that's my man for ya" Bo said with a chuckle while thinking on how lucky she was to be with Naruto.

"He sure is." Ahsoka said with a tiny whisper, she noticed the force that once used to be a whisper was now a raging inferno when she was around Naruto which made her extremely happy.

Yes Naruto the 'Overlord' was certainly an interesting individual.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **A/N: Next chapter will be Rising Malevolence, as you noticed I've made my mind up for every girls except the ones still in possibility I'm still conflicted on that. Haha as you see I actually like the droids and their funny batter so I will have some surprises for them latter on. Don't know when my American Kitsune will come out but it WILL come out and my Kitsune park (who I've made my mind up to continue.) Anyway once we get to the point of Order 66 we will have some big surprises also should the empire still be formed? Or a different enemy? Or maybe even continue the fight with the separatist let me know in the reviews! DRAGONfromheaven signing off.**

 _ **Official pairings: Bo-Katan Kryze, Shaak Ti, Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee, Chuchi, Daughter, Kass Tod, Ventress, Rig Nema, Celeste Morne**_

 _ **Possibility: Aurra Sing, Aayla Secura, Padme Amidala**_

 _ **R &R ^_^ **_


	6. Rise&Fall of Malevolence

A King

WARNING: Since this is legally an adult cartoon 14+ this is not for kids, I repeat NOT for kids, there will be sex, possible drugs, drama, romance, and other adult content, tread on your own caution.

Beta/Collaborator: Kami-no-Yami-666, Jebest4781 and PhoenixLord42

X

A King

X

Naruto x Average Sized Harem (3-10)

X

Clone/Mando Naruto!

X

Summary: He never foresaw himself working with the republic, but here he was fighting a war that he obviously knew he was going to win, racking up scores and women!

X

Fall of the Malevolence

' **A deadly weapon has been haltered. The Separatist battleship Malevolence has been infiltrated by Jedi Master Plo Koon and Mandalore 'The Overlord' and their forces. After a daring escape from the Separatist weapon, the Republic forces that have retreated to Coruscant are now discussing on what to do with the latest information they have gathered.'**

 **-Council Room; Jedi Temple, Coruscant-**

Currently we can see a gathering of multitude of people of all races and gender, tall and short speaking with each other rapidly of the current troubling news they received.

"We must send a large strike team to repel this 'Malevolence' at once as it poses a major threat." One of the Jedi masters shouted out in outrage at such power in the hands of the Separatists.

"Foolish that is, many deaths I for see if said come true hmm." Yoda said with a calmness to his voice.

"But master Yoda what shall we do?" Master Shaak Ti said with a worried expression written on her beautiful face.

Then the doors of the meeting room opened and Plo koon, Ahsoka, Naruto, Zeseth and Bo-Katan walked into the room and Plo Koon went to go sit in his reserved seat.

The other Jedi's looked toward Naruto, Zeseth, Bo-katan and Ahsoka for answers of the mission they were on.

Naruto cleared his throat, helmet under hand and proceeded to speak.

"Master Jedi, we discovered about this 'Malevolence' is that it is a super-charged ion weapon capable of immobilizing entire frigates for long periods of time and essentially making them defenseless with just one of its rays." Naruto with a slight edge in his voice when talking about the ship.

"It houses hundreds of highly explosive turrets able to punch through frigates without shields, while holding thousands of droids inside of the ship ranging from the simple B1 droid to tanks." Bo-Katan said remembering every single detail on the ship with her photographic memory.

"The ship is commanded by General Grievous and he is the reason why my Overlord's helmet has that scar like slash." Zeseth said watching the holovid of the fight between Naruto and Grievous and knew the droid general messed up when he damaged his helmet.

"Really, you want to bring that up?" The Overlord asked with a raised brow making his second in command chuckle lightly but decided not to say anything.

"So if the ships were destroyed you need a new ship?" Asked Mace Windu

"Technically no as my ship alone was not only able to withstand it but damaged it too, but ya know the extra firepower wouldn't be ignored." Naruto said with a slight cocky smirk.

"What do you mean 'withstand it'?" asked Shaak Ti curious to know the answer from the man she's grown secretive feelings for.

"My flag ship the _**Mandalorians Might**_ is still in one piece, Plo Koon's ships I can not say the same although for his soldiers are still alive but his ships are just a ship graveyard at this point." Naruto said remembering vividly that one ship tore through three flagships like water on paper.

"Your ship must be strong to survive undamaged." Said Obi Wan slightly impressed at the power of the ship to withstand the damage dealt to it.

"Actually we are very cautious we have separate power cells keeping the shields up and everyone inside alive." Naruto said with a proud smile

"Show us your ship Hm." Yoda said curious about such a ship from the description Naruto provided them.

Naruto pulls out a holodisk and puts it in the center of the room to show a diagram of his ship shocking the Jedi's except Ahsoka and Plo Koon at the fortress of a flagship.

"THAT'S NOT A SHIP! THAT'S A FORTRESS!" Obi Wan said in shock.

"That's what I said when I first saw it." Ahsoka said still in awe at such a massive ship

Yoda got over his shock and then saw the other two mandos and asked "Who are those two if you don't mind me asking yes?"

Naruto stepped forward and said "This is Zeseth Drug my second in command and this Is my right hand and one of the reasons why I will not join the order my fiance Bo-Katan Kyrze." He said pointing to each one individually making each either grunt in greetings or give a short bow after taking off their helmets.

The council except Plo Koon, Shaak Ti and Ahsoka was shocked they found the reason why the overlord would not join the order.

Then Obi-Wan remembered someone else who had that last name. "Is she related to the Duchess of Mandalore Duchess Satine Kyrze?"

"Yes I am her younger sister." Bo-Katan replied back to Kenobi with a curt nod of affirmation.

"Why not break off the engagement?" asked Mundi, they really needed the support of Naruto and Mandalore and if the only thing standing in the way of it was his fiancé then actions had to be taken.

"Are you mad? No can do I don't want to be hunted down by one pissed off Mando woman who is trained to kill. Plus I am the Leader of Mandalore." Naruto said while holding his fiance close to him where she snuggled up a to him enjoying his warmth. Unknown to the other Jedi Masters in the room, a certain Tortugan felt a little jealous on the Mando woman's position.

"I guess it can't be helped, at least tell Satine hello for me. It's been years since since we last spoke." Obi-Wan said hoping for a yes as he's missed her dearly but the order came first.

"You can tell her yourself Master Kenobi. After we deal with the Malevolence; she and I have to talk, so you can join in. Besides we work together to rule Mandalore: she deals with internal affairs I deal with External, but in the end I am Mandalore and my word is law no matter what." Naruto explained "Plus we need more trade between some systems and ours."

Obi-Wan nodded his head and smiled he could see an old friend again and he has finally met Satine's little sister, he chuckled a little at the wording finding it funny how Satine had a younger sister. Then again the Duchess rarely spoke about her when Obi-Wan was guarding her back then, probably to protect her from potential enemies.

"We also come bearing some gifts for the Jedi council." Naruto said as he turned toward the door and said in his commanding voice "Bring them in now." 

Four Mandalorians came in with four containers of Data pads and put them down in front of the Overlord then they walked out. The jedi council, minus Plo Koon, looked a little confused at what the data pads were for.

Naruto took out one and and handed it to Yoda. Yoda took it a was shocked at what he saw. "These are copies of Droid blueprints, ship blueprints and battle plans. We found them on the Malevolence." Naruto explained crossing his arms over his chest.

"The Chancellor must know about this." One jedi said the other jedi's except Plo koon nodded their heads

"Bad idea." Naruto said with the jedi looking at him in shock.

"Why not, the chancellor would be thrilled to see these the war will end quicker with these!" The jedi who made the idea yelled at the Overlord.

"Because I don't trust him at all. I have a very rare force ability, I can sense the truest emotions of someone and what I sensed in that man is pure, unadulterated malice like I can tell you all how you feel right now and I can show only one of you." Naruto explained with the jedi in shock the overlord had a very rare force ability except for Ahsoka and Plo Koon.

"Test this we shall." Yoda said wanting to confirm the man's suspicions.

Naruto nodded and walked up to the Jedi Grand Master. He held out his fist and Yoda brought his fist to Naruto's to see if the Mandalorian leader was telling the truth. He saw everything fade into black and white to end up seeing what everyone's true emotions in the room in various colors. From what the grand master could tell from the colors were affiliated towards the light side of the force and when gazing towards the Overlord would show some colors affiliated with the dark along side with the light. Soon Naruto showed Yoda the memory of him meeting Palpatine for the first time at Coruscant's detention center and the second time in his office; the elderly jedi saw hatred, darkness and other things of the dark side. The leader of Mandalore was telling the truth; do not trust Palpatine.

They disconnected their fists before the Grand Master turned to his fellow council members. "Stay between us this must." Yoda decided the other jedi looked at Yoda in shock but Plo Koon and Shaak Ti nodded.

"But why master?" Mace questioned the ancient jedi.

"Because story he has told truth it is about the chancellor so this stays between us it should." Yoda said and Naruto nodded. The other jedi understood and nodded not going against their elder as they trusted Yoda far more than the Chancellor.

Suddenly, one of the Mandalorians ran into the room and whispered something into Naruto's ear and his eyes widened in shock at what he heard. "Are you sure about this info?" Naruto asked with a serious edge to his voice.

"Yes sir, the listening device picked it up and they plan to attack that station." Said the soldier with a sudden strain to his voice at the mention of the attack.

"Something to tell us you have hm?" Yoda said

"Yes Dooku gave Grievous his next target your outer rim medical station." Naruto said and everyone's eyes widened

"THAT COWARD! GOING AFTER WOUNDED SOLDIERS WHO CAN'T FIGHT BACK!" Bo-Katan yelled in anger, finding it dishonorable and disgraceful at such an act when the clones couldn't even fight back at the moment.

Naruto pulled her closer "We have the blueprints, we know its weakness. We can send a small strike team to disable them then a few warships come in to finish it off." Naruto threw the idea out, before people can voice that idea out loud Anakin walked in while overhearing about the attack on the medical station.

"Council I propose me and a small unit of clones, Plo Koon, Ahsoka bring bombers and disable the Ion weapon." Anakin said unaware he interrupted Naruto making said Mandalorian tick his teeth in annoyance.

"Hmm very well. Now than what were you about to say?" Windu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Never mind, Anakin basically summarized my plan." The overlord said with a shrug.

"If that is all, then everyone knows what they're doing yes? If so dismissed you are." Yoda said about to tap his cane against the ground to signify the end of the meeting before Suddenly Plo Koon raised his hand making the old Jedi stop mid tap.

"More you have to say Master Plo?" Yoda said settling back in his seat a little.

"Yes I do, I suggest we have the Overlord join with Kenobi in his flagship to help with the finishing blows to our enemy's ship." Plo Koon Suggested

Yoda thought about it for a second and Nodded "Agreed what do you think overlord?"

"I'm in." Naruto said making Yoda nod in acceptance before officially ending the meeting making everyone get up and start to file out of the room.

Naruto, Obi-wan, Bo-katan, Zeseth and the four Mandalorians were heading toward the _**Nine Tails**_ and were talking about the plans on the attack.

"I say we figure out one of the faster ways of getting there and take that way so just in case the enemy has reinforcements then we can take them out before the fighters take any damage." Naruto suggested Obi-Wan, Bo-Katan and Zeseth agreed with the idea. They got onto the _**Nine Tails**_ and they were heading towards Obi-Wan's ships when Obi-Wan saw Naruto's ship in person and the image did not do it any justice.

After dropping Obi-wan off at his flagship they went to the _ **Mandalorians Might**_ to prepare for the upcoming battle. When Naruto reached the bridge, contacted Obi-wan's ship. He found that Skywalker and the bombing squad answered, he told them to watch each others backs and to be careful. They all agreed receiving a chorus of 'yes sir' from the clones, a wave from Plo Koon, a nod from Anakin and a small smile from Ahsoka. After checking to make sure nothing would go wrong they were off ready to face the might of the Malevolence. Afterwards all the ships floating in space heated up slightly and jumped into hyperspace ready to do battle with a dangerous ship. Realizing it was gonna be a long trip Naruto stepped off the command deck he decided to go to the training room to get some practice in.

 **-Training Room-**

Inside the training room was a variety of mandalorians training, some out of their armor, some taller than other, all of them were human. He had alien mandalorians, they just weren't on the ship at the moment, he had Trandoshan mandalorians all the way to wookies in his ranks.

Deciding to just use some of his fighting stances he proceeded to take off his heavy armor off and stacking it neatly next to each other. Naruto physique was by far very impressive, a body that only a god could possess he had rock hard muscles that looked lean and fit all over his body was battle scars showing his battle experience over the years.

He started to fight training droids when his fiance came and saw him training. Bo-Katan also took off her armor she was wearing a sports bra on and put the armor next to his and jumped into the fight. She was fighting along her fiance. An hour after fighting the droids Naruto and Bo-Katan were have a casual spar against each other.

After thirty minutes Bo-katan had Naruto in a hold but Naruto reached around and grabbed her ass and breast which made her let go with an "Eep". Then Naruto pinned her to the ground he laid down next to her and said "I win." She nodded her head with a big smile. When they got up she smacked his shoulder muttering "Pervert"

Naruto chuckled then replied "All's fair in love and war." Then he pulled her closer for a little make out which she accepted. They made out for a good 10 minutes then they broke for air. Some guys passed and they were slightly jealous of the overlord for having such a beautiful fiancé, but they knew not to think nothing to negative.

He leaned down so their foreheads were touching and said "I love you very much." She responded back with "I love you too." Bo-Katan said sharing one last passionate kiss with him. They got their armor back on and headed up to the bridge.

When they got to the bridge the ship had just gotten out of hyperspace. Naruto was happy to see that many clones were not killed and instead of going for Grievous they went for the Ion cannon instead.

Naruto turned to Zeseth "Send out some ships to pick up any surviving clones who were hit by the Ion cannon." Naruto ordered. Zeseth nodded who did just that. Obi-Wan's flagships started to fire their cannons into Grievous already damaged ship, punching hole after hole into the separatist ship.

But then a solder said their were four more ships coming out of hyperspace. That is when four separatists ships came out of Hyperspace and started to fire on Obi-Wan's ships. "Ahead full take them out." Naruto ordered the soldiers nodded and the _**Mandalorians Might**_ started to fire on the four ships and was ripping them apart their inferior shields weren't holding and were being destroyed.

As easy as the separatist reinforcements came they easily were in full retreat, but Naruto had a motto, _'Leave no survivors'_ and he's kept that motto ever since he became a Mandalorian and it won't change now. While the ships were in retreat the thrusters were hit and destroyed them so they could not escape. Without the thrusters they were dead in the water and Naruto's ship just destroyed them. Afterwards he called up a crew to go get anything still salvageable or useful for hopeful later use.

Afterwards his ship turned around very fast which would be unnatural for any other ship in the known Galaxy, finally facing the half decimated separatist ship and started firing upon it but with only half power, because he would still like to try and salvage the ion cannon or the details to build it. They were almost able to punch a hole through the enemy's engines immobilizing them and having nowhere to go asides from slowly drifting into space. Naruto soon guessed that the enemy ship isn't attempting to jump into hyperspace due to it not only the engines being extremely damaged but the hyperdrive must've been disabled.

Suddenly Obi-Wan flagships came to a screeching halt making him wonder why until a transmission was being transmitted to his ship, he nodded to accepted it showing the Kel Dorian jedi master.

"Master Plo Koon, mind telling me why you guys stopped firing on the _**Malevolence**_?" The Overlord asked.

"A senator had appeared suddenly and gotten herself captured. She received a message to have a secret meeting with the Banking Clan to hopefully stop the war. Clearly she must've been set up to prolong the enemy's defeat by taking her hostage." The force master replied getting Naruto to nod. Clearly a decent plan at best honestly.

"So which senator is it?" Naruto asked

"Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo." replied the Kel Dorian.

"Oh boy...This is going to be good." Naruto muttered under his breath. "So who is going be the rescue party anyways?"

"Obi-Wan and Skywalker are heading towards the _**Twilight**_ as we speak to go and rescue the senator."

"Well be prepared I am joining the party, also have a boarding party ready to distract the enemies, this should be a simple snatch and grab. Let's not drag this out longer than it needs to be." Naruto said speaking to Plo Koon and the captain of the command deck making both nod and get the preparations ready.

"Should I come with you Naruto?" Bo-Katan asked with a raised eyebrow already ready to get out and about.

"No, I have this under control, you should stay here just in case shit hits the fan." Naruto seriously, it never hurt to be cautious and that's what saved his skin since day one.

Bo-Katan nodded and gave him a kiss on the lips. When they pulled away she said "For luck." Naruto nodded went to the _**Nine Tails**_. When Naruto got their he told them to head for the enemy's ship. They nodded and took off. On the way there Naruto put his helmet on, the scar present on the helmet gleaming a dangerous tint making him look even more intimidating.

When the _**Nine Tails**_ landed, Naruto got off alone and he headed towards where to meet Obi-Wan and Anakin. He was armed to the teeth. He had his dark saber ready to cut down anything in his path.

After navigating through several hallways, Naruto had met up with Obi-wan and Anakin when they were in a fight with battle droids on transporting trains. Naruto started to hack and slash his way over to them. " **Hello you two hope you don't mind me jumping in?** " Naruto asked with a chuckle as Obi-Wan and Anakin were holding their ground deflecting bolts from ending them.

"No not at all my friend in fact you are right on time." Obi-Wan said to Naruto while bisecting a droid in half. Naruto grabbed a droid by it's head and crushed it and threw it into more droids and then slashed two droids heads off and then sliced one in half from the head down.

After the battle and all the droids were destroyed, the Mandalorian turned towards the two jedi generals. **"We need to get to the senator out of here, where is she?"** Naruto asked with a commanding tone. He received his answer in the form of blaster fire, the trio turned towards the source and could see the senator dodging plasma bolts directed at her and returning fire while on a moving monorail. Unfortunately her luck ran short when a B2 super battle droid with a mounted rocket launcher blew up the bridge up ahead that helped support it.

"The bridge is out!" The senator cried out trying to think of a plan to get out of the grim situation she has been forced into.

The next turn of events were a surprise for everyone; the senator was expecting Anakin to help get her out of this predicament, but instead she heard a loud whine of flames. Looking up she was momentarily surprised to see the tall and imposing figure of the Mandalorian leader in all his glory force jumping from the train and getting halfway to her before activating his jetpack to reach the rest of the way to her. Once he got close, he snagged her before going off again to landing gracefully next to her as if landing a jetpack was second nature to him.

" **Hello senator nice to see you again how long has it been?"** Naruto said making her raise an eyebrow on who her rescuer is.

"Well not that I'm glad of you helping me but have we met before?" questioned the Naboo senator.

" **Oh right, after a decade you forget your old bodyguard, Padme."** The Overlord said making her widening her eyes before smiling at her old friend.

"Yes its nice to see you again as well Naruto. Even though it's good to see you again I suggest that we be going now?" Padme said looking at the rails, they had a little below thirty seconds still. She shot Anakin a look that says she will explain later.

" **Sounds like a plan"** Naruto said with a chuckle holding out his hand for her to grasp, she did without hesitation before he lifted her up in bridal style making her slightly blush. _'Wow he's so strong from when I last saw him.'_ Padme thought while blushing a little hard before shaking her head vigorously to shake off those thoughts as she still cared for Anakin. Feeling a little lazy Naruto decided to just force jump his way back by using a little more power behind it, which landed him beside Anakin who immediately hugged her after the three passes through the tunnel, Anakin wanted to say more, do more but the Mandalorian warrior was standing five feet away from them.

After their short hug, Anakin's comlink crackled to life before Obi-wan voice spoke through catching Anakin attention. _"Anakin I got separated from your droid."_ Making Padme gasp in worry while muttering 'Threepio', clicking his teeth in annoyance Anakin responded back. "I'll take care of him, I'll meet you back at the _**Twilight**_ Padme." Anakin explained ready to head off before being stopped by her. "No! We can't I overheard Grievous. Their hyperdrive is almost repaired."

" _I'm already heading in that direction, so I'll make certain that the hyperdrive stays offline."_ Obi-wan said on the other line.

Suddenly Naruto cursed out loud making all the occupants, excluding Obi-wan, look at him confused. **"Your com channels are being tracked by Grievous,"** making all of them widened their eyes in shock. **"Give me your wrist coms, I can block him out from overhearing our conversations for the time being."** Making Padme nod with no hesitation before giving him hers, it took him about ten seconds to deactivate the transmission from Grievous.

What they didn't know was that Naruto placed a very tiny almost subtle listening device on it, it never hurt to be too cautious even to people you knew. Plus this might benefit him in the long run, he had more to gain from this then lose. He did the same with Anakin's before handing each back to the respective owners.

Lifting up his wrist com Naruto spoke into it speaking to Obi-wan **"Kenobi if your still gonna try and target the hyperdrive watch your back because Grievous must've heard your plan."** Naruto said giving the experienced jedi a subtle warning making him nod on the other end before ending the com channel.

 **-Kenobi-**

Taking Overlord's warning to heart, Obi-wan was more subtle and was climbing the rafters above the generator of the hyper-drive. He was lucky of the fair warning because not even two seconds later Grievous and ranges of all droids stormed in looking around to find him. "Where is he?! Where is General Kenobi?! He said he would be here!" Grievous said his rage rising to the boiling point at not getting the chance to fight the famed and fearsome Kenobi once again.

"I don't know sir, from the com channel he said he would be here ready to destroy the hyper-drive, but I don't see him anywhere. Maybe he was just bluffing and either escaped or is targeting something else." A B1 commander said looking at the giant cyborg making said cyborg stroke his chin in thought planning his next move.

"Hmm you may be right, you four stay here and guard this console while the rest of us leave and find him." Grievous said indicating to four of the droidekas there receiving deep guttural rogers from the droids.

Watching Grievous storm out made Obi-Wan release a breath he didn't think he was holding. He thanked the force that the separatist leader couldn't use the force or this would of been twice as hard. Dropping down silently without a single sound he was able to land right next to the controls of the hyper-drive and saw a multitude of buttons. He saw the one he was looking for, ironically a button labeled 'self destruct' if he wasn't surrounded by four dangerous droideka he would of laughed his ass off.

He quickly pushed it and jumped back into the darkness up above as a minute later Grievous burst right through trying to find the general while the droidekas were looking around for the intruder making him growl in rage and kick each one off the edge off the platform.

"KENOBI!" Grievous screamed out in rage, there was nothing he could do about the hyperdrive because Obi-Wan customized the code so only he knew what it was. The Malevolence was all but a lost cause at this point, but he couldn't let Dooku know or it'd be his metalic ass. Grievous would get revenge though and he had a very good guess on where the general would be heading out, thinking that he stomped out his metal feet leaving little footprints.

 **-Naruto-**

Naruto was humming a old musical tone he had forgotten long ago while he was casually strolling down the halls looking for a heavily guarded door. While walking any droid in his way would be easily crushed, balled up, taken apart with a flick of his hand, he was in no rush after all. Anakin and Padme would take the bridge and Obi-wan no doubt already took care of the hyper-drive and keeping the big bad wolf busy leaving him with the grunt work.

" **Ah there you are my pretty"** Naruto said with a grin as he saw a small force consisting of B1 and B2 droids all standing guard and alert for any intruders with a big reinforced door with multiple security measures on it. Casually walking up he grabbed two B2 super battle droids with the force and turned them around and forced them to shoot their own comrades. Acting quickly, the remaining droids shoot there two wayward comrades to pieces. Naruto just cracked his knuckles before speeding towards the droids with almost unbelievable speed punching one turning it into a form of almost dust, before force punching ten B1 droids sending them down the hall with nothing but remaining metal parts.

When Naruto was finished with the last droid by slamming it on the ground, he went up to the door and used the force to destroy the door by pulling it outward. It made a large whine of protest as steel and metal kneeled before the might of the force, throwing it behind him without a care in the world hitting a passing squad of B1 droids making them scream in fear as they were dismantled. Strutting in he saw a whole lot of everything from new prototypes of droids and vehicles, to weapons to finally blueprints, seriously you'd think nobody be this arrogant and keep ALL this important stuff in one area, nope not this asshat known as General Grievous or was that Dooku idea? Oh well it was their lost, his gain.

Filtering through all the blueprints, he was finally able to find the one he was looking for making him hum in happiness, activating the holo-blueprint he made a large feral grin appear on his face: _**'Malevolence Ion Cannon'**_. This made him chuckle in pure glee at the prospect of using such an amazing weapon. Seeing as he didn't have enough time to get everything out he decided to play smart and activated a couple B1 droids and had them store the rest of the blueprints, weapons and some interesting looking deactivated droids inside of a fairly large tank and made one of them drive it to his ship. Since it was large enough to house such a vehicle, he would filter through all the items later of course.

Naruto after getting what he wanted, he went to the _**Twilight**_ and waited for Anakin, Obi-Wan and Padme to return; but he noticed they were taking a little longer than usually. So he decided to head up to the bridge real quick using one of the still working elevators. When he stepped inside he saw a bunch of B1 droids screaming there heads off and running around like headless chickens, ignoring them, he decided to check the navicomputer because the ship was rapidly moving in high speeds. He saw that the Separatist ship was coordinated to ram right into the nearby moon, making him curse Anakin's stupidity. The Mandalorians could of scraped this ship down for potential parts, but now he'll have to salvage whatever is left from the moon. He'll inform the republic about it once he gets everything he deems important.

Rushing out and getting back in the elevator it started to go down to the hangar once again, after getting out he saw that Grievous had gotten into his personal fighter and was zooming off into the void of space to who knows where, but Naruto wasn't stupid so he rose his dominant hand and launched a tracker on the side of his thruster.

After doing so he saw Anakin, Padme, and Obi-wan waiting for him, once seeing him they all rushed inside with him following suit, and a personal droid piloting his ship back also. While flying away he looked back and saw the Malevolence ram itself straight into the moon with a blank look on his face. Lifting up his wrist com he sent to one of the nearby patrols in the sector to come salvage the valuable items, he also told them he'd be there shortly to help.

Naruto suggested that they head for his ship so Obi-wan and Padme can join the talk with Satine, which Obi-Wan and Padme agreed to while Anakin piloted the _**Twilight**_ to the _**Mandalorians Might**_. Landing in the massive hangar, they were all able to see part of the ship for the first time inside: the hangar was 5x bigger than their hangar, housing thousands of fighters, gunships, tanks, strange flying contractions. They could see thousands of Mandalorians conversing with each other, running errands, doing checks to make sure everything was in order. There were many species of Mandalorians at the moment the most common were humans and trandoshans each of them all sporting different sizes of the armor, had different coloration or patterns draw on. Each of them had vastly different designs from the others, such as some prefered capes or some preferred animal horns attached to their helmet, some had warpaint drawn on and many more, but what they all shared was the Mandalorian symbol and banner.

" **Come follow me so we may speak privately."** Naruto said beckoning the republic company with his hand leading them into a wide elevator which had two mandalorians sided at both sides standing guard. Seeing their lord they saluted without hesitation before he requested one click the button for the com-channel room. Stepping off he gave a final affirmative nod to his men before walking in with a slow stride and standing there was Bo-katan, his second hand man, and a couple of other soldiers tending to the monitors.

Walking up to his fiance, he pecked her on the lips for a quick moment and patting his second on the shoulder before walking up to the com channel and typing in a couple of commands in. A second later, Satine the Duchess of Mandalore appeared through the holoprojector making the experienced Jedi Obi-wan widened his eyes.

" _Hello Naruto...it's nice to see you again. Still fighting that barbaric way I see."_ The duchess said over the com with a humph.

" **You know me Satine, I'll never change plus I am keeping the war from reaching our home. Your ways were making Mandalore too weak before I came into power, we were being pushed around like adults scolding their child and their were slaveries coming to enslave us all. Anyway there's a good reason why I called, I have with me Padme Amidala the senator of Naboo and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I believe you two have some sort of history hmm?"** The Overlord stated as he gestured the other occupants in the room.

Satine was gonna retort about Mandalore being too weak, but she couldn't help but reluctantly agree with his ideology as Mandalore was a shadow of its former self before Naruto came into the picture. But she wouldn't outwardly express that to him in fear of him rubbing it in her face, keeping those thoughts to herself she turned towards the two guests of honor.

" _An Honor to meet you Padme of a Naboo, and once again our fates intertwine Master Kenobi."_ Satine said with a small smile, making Obi-wan remember old memories long thought dead.

"My lady, an honour to meet you once again." Obi-wan said with a low bow to the beautiful women.

" _Still charming from when I last saw you I see."_ She said with a friendly giggle

" **I think we should give them some alone time.** " Naruto said with a chuckle speaking to Padme because Anakin had somehow snuck off to somewhere, probably to contact Plo Koon, Ahsoka and the Jedi council on the latest developments.

"I think your right." Padme said with a giggle already headed out followed by Naruto.

" **Padme do you remember when we first met?** Naruto said leaning against the wall.

"Yes I do, in fact I could help jog your memory, but I want to see your face once again. Not that lifeless and void helmet again while I tell you, deal?" Padme said with a cute pout crossing her arms making naruto chuckle in amusement.

" **De** al" Naruto said while taking his helmet off at the same time. Padme didn't regret her decision, Naruto had changed drastically when she first saw him all those years ago. She remember his hair was shorter, his eyes slightly more naive to the world, and not be a maelstrom of destruction like he is to this day.

"W-Wow you've changed so much Naruto" Padme said with a hitch in her voice while developing a pink rosy color on her cheeks before shaking her head to stop such impure thoughts.

"I could say to you, now where's that story? All those battles I've been in haven't helped me in the slightly" Naruto said with a sheepish chuckle.

"Alright deals a deal" Padme said finally relenting.

Before she could utter a word, Anakin came around the hallway, preventing Padme to say a word.

"Padme it's time to go, the republic cruisers are gonna return to coruscant soon, so we need to be there, Obi-wan is already done talking to Satine and is waiting for us." Anakin motioned towards the hangar with his head before walking off, Padme reluctantly walked after him not before mouthing to Naruto 'A another time' making Naruto chuckle and nod, once they were out of sight, Naruto just sighed rubbing his hand through his spiky mane.

' _Things are sure heating up around here, for good and bad, and i'll be ready, Believe it.'_ Naruto said before walking off to his personal quarters to end the night.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **A/N: Next chapter will be Rookies which will take the POV of domino squad for a while, as you noticed I've made my mind up for every girls except the ones still in possibility I'm still conflicted on that. Also would be a big help if you could come up with some interesting vehicles, weapons designs for Naruto and his army. Haha as you see I actually like the droids and their funny batter so I will have some surprises for them latter on. Don't know when my American Kitsune will come out but it WILL come out and my Kitsune park (who I've made my mind up to continue.) Anyway once we get to the point of Order 66 we will have some big surprises also should the empire still be formed? Or a different enemy? Or maybe even continue the fight with the separatist let me know in the reviews! DRAGONfromheaven signing off.**

 _ **Official pairings: Bo-Katan Kryze, Shaak Ti, Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee, Chuchi, Daughter, Kass Tod, Ventress, Rig Nema, Celeste Morne, Aayla Secura**_

 _ **Possibility: Aurra Sing, Padme Amidala(A big maybe leaning towards Yes)**_

 _ **Next story: Either locust heir or American Kitsune**_

 _ **R &R ^_^ **_


	7. Rookies

A King

WARNING: Since this is legally an adult cartoon 14+ this is not for kids, I repeat NOT for kids, there will be sex, possible drugs, drama, romance, and other adult content, tread on your own caution.

Beta/Collaborator: Kami-no-Yami-666, Jebest4781 and PhoenixLord42

X

A King

X

Naruto x Average Sized Harem (3-10)

X

Clone/Mando Naruto!

X

Summary: He never foresaw himself working with the republic, but here he was fighting a war that he obviously knew he was going to win, racking up scores and women! 

X

Rookies

' _ **Clone forces rally. As the war escalates in the Outer Rim, the Jedi Knights are spread thin across the galaxy. Many new clones are rushed into service to support their Jedi generals. Unfortunately, because of the relentless battles many young clones must join the struggle before their intensive training is completed. These clones, however, are different as they have been trained by the best and given longer training regime thus completing their training and even improving upon their prowess. These same clones man a vital network of tracking stations are all that stand between the Republic and invasion.'**_

 **-Rishi Moon-**

Currently Domino squad plus three extra clones with one being deck officer while the other two were typing something into their holonets. Hevy and Droidbait were armwrestling while Fives was walking in with device in hand checking over some information. Echo was on the other side of the room checking the camera networks and watching some of the products the Republic was currently having on. Hearing the shout of victory, Hevy jumped up and looked to Fives since he was the closest.

"Who's next? Fives?" Hevy said with a sudden eagerness.

"Don't you have something to do Hevy? Like watching your scope?" Fives asked with a sigh making the heavy weapon expert roll his eyes before turning around.

"Oh let me take a look oh wise one, hmm what do you know? All clear just like the last two hundred times I looked at it you smartass." Hevy said with his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Better to be a smartass than a dumbass." Fives shoot back and all of Domino squad laughed with the other clones looking at them like they were crazy.

"Why are you five acting like that?" asked one of the clones.

"Well we got closer while training under the Overlord." Said Droidbait

"Wait _the_ Overlord? How did a bunch of shinies get trained by the person who trained alongside our creator?" One of the clones at the command panel questioned not believing there story one bit.

"It is true we can contact him without anyone monitoring our call. Our training is not complete yet we still have a lot to learn. But he did say if we completed a few missions without any big problems or casualties, he would finish up our training." Echo told the other brothers who had their doubts.

"That's amazing! You five sure are lucky to be personally trained by someone so skilled and respected." The other one said while feeling a little depressed that he wasn't trained by the Overlord.

"Well he was on Kamino when we all took the test. He and his right hand were watching all of us." Said Cutup remembering it like it was yesterday when they were just a bunch of fuck ups and now felt like they can take on the whole world.

"Yeah but our training was harsher than the ones on Kamino." Said Hevy shuddering remembering the harsh training, he still has nightmares thinking about the training Naruto and Bo-Katan put them through. He hopes that Domino squad can get out into the field soon cause he wants to see Naruto's training in action, they would soon get their wish and there skills put to the test.

Because unknown to them there are commando droids on the way to take over the base, not that they knew that.

Suddenly the Sergeant of the base came in with a prominent frown on his dark skinned face, they could tell the Sarge had a lot of experience just seeing the grey hairs on the side of his head showing the effects of the rapid aging the clones were forced through.

"What are all of you doing lollygagging? Need I remind you this is one of the most important bases?" The Sergeant questioned with his frown deepening, while all the clones stood up in stiff salutes to the Sergeant on deck.

"At ease man! I realize your all new here, more so than others, I shouldn't have to tell you the importance of this quadrant of the outer-rim it's what stands between Kamino and the separatist and there droids. Which would be ransacking our home where we were born and breed. There are some important people arriving soon so I expect this place to be in best shape for inspections and and evaluation's." The Sergeant said with his professional voice getting a chorus of approvals from all the clones.

 **-Shuttle-**

"Tell me _why_ I'm doing this again?" Naruto sighed while he piloted the small but deadly shuttle.

"Because the generals and the council requested your help just in case, since this is after all the most important base belonging to the republic." Rex said clearly amused with the ordeal the powerful force user was forced in.

"Weren't you already heading to the Rishi moon sir?" Cody asked with a brow raised.

"You're lucky that I was or I would have outright denied it." Naruto grunted while thanking the force there was music in the shuttle to entertain them.

 **-Rishi Moon-**

Each man were cleaning, inspecting, and fixing any mistakes for the upcoming inspection.

"Thank god we're almost done!" Hevy said lifting two heavy boxes weightlessly.

"Tell me about it." Droidbait said with a grin.

"Shut it you two." The Sergeant grunted out.

Suddenly everyone heard the loud whine of an emergency sounding off in the holovid.

Rushing over Fives looked at what the problem was to discover the falling of asteroids. "Sir asteroid meteor shower!" He said quickly.

"Raise the shields soldier." He said calmly.

"There's your excitement you big lug of muscle." Cutup said before returning to his post.

"Oh wow a meteor shower, I'm so scared ha!" Hevy said obviously not impressed.

The meteor's hit the base but bounced off it harmlessly while a few hit the surrounding vicinity.

"CT-327 report in!" The Sergeant said in his com.

"Sarge, I don't see him down there." Fives said suspiciously not liking the sudden lack of communication with the sentry, Naruto always did teach them to look underneath the underneath.

"You two go look for that slacker!" The sarge ordered to the two new soldiers who just arrived a day ago.

"Bring your blasters you idiots!" Echo shouted making them curse silently and pick one up. Running down they saw a brand new type of droid they haven't encountered before.

"Droids!" One said before slipping in cover and blind firing. The other clone wasn't so lucky and was mowed down by dozens of blaster fire.

Luckily the sergeant came to back him up and got the much needed pressure off him.

"Echo sound the alarm!" He said dodging blaster fire left and right while shooting some down with pinpoint accuracy.

"It's disabled sir!" Echo said giving them some blaster fire from a weapon he picked up beside the control panel.

"Deadeye retreat now! We need to get support from the republic somehow!" Sarge said to Deadeye who was two rows down pinned down, said clone took his chance and made a mad dash out of cover but only received a shot in the arm, luckily not his blaster arm.

"What about you sarge?!" Hevy said with a growl wishing he had his repeater on him.

"Go I'll hold them off!" He said taking two more down before he accidentally left his leg out in the open which the droids wholeheartedly took advantage of. The soldiers saw their commanding officer shot down before he was executed by three droids brutally.

"Close that door!" Cutup said hurriedly making Droidbait nod and disable the door with his tech abilities.

"Come on guys through here!" Fives said quickly pointing towards a vent making them all hurry through, just in time as the door was cut through.

 **-Shuttle-**

"Rishi outpost respond...Rishi outpost please respond." Cody said trying to connect with said outpost. Finally what seemed like forever a clone picked up the com-channel.

"Uh sorry commander were uh…experiencing technical difficulties." The 'clone' said somewhat awkwardly.

"Soldier this is the inspection team." Cody said suspiciously not liking the sinking feeling in his gut.

"Inspection? Negative! Negative! We do not require an inspection, everything is in perfect condition." The clone said urgently.

"We'll be the judge of that, prepare yourself." Cody said adamantly.

"Roger Roger" the clone said before sighing off.

"It's a trap" Naruto deadpanned seriously could these droids be that stupid?

"Yeah I had my suspicions but now I know it's a trap after the clone said Roger Roger, clones hate the word Roger Roger with a passion and go to any lengths to avoid said word." Rex replied, he hoped the crew stationed there were alright.

 **-Commando Droids-**

"You blasted idiot! I oughta have you scrapped you stupid machine!" The leader of the droids said angrily as he backhanded the commando who did the talking.

"But sir...clones are stupid they can't tell the difference." The said droid replied back firmly.

"You best be right" the leader said, clearly not happy.

 **-Naruto & CO- **

After what felt like forever, Naruto and the experienced clones finally landed on the Rishi outpost, but they immediately saw that there was no deck officer to greet them. This made them come to the conclusion that he was either dead or escaped; most likely the former.

While observing the quiet landing platform he received a ding on his com-link which simply said _**'719'**_ what this meant was one of two things, one either meant it was a trap near their location or two they need help desperately which could mean both at the same time.

Of course Delta squad had a different code to avoid risk of any potential hacks or compromise of data.

"Stay on your guard." Naruto signaled with his hand, making both clones nod and tense up even more.

They saw a clone stagger out of the entrance in a awkward fashion, almost stumbling over himself before walking up to the three. "Welcome...to Rishi commanders, as you may see everything in the outpost is working in utmost peak efficiency, everything is normal here and thank you for the visit." The clone said with a multiple of hand gestures making them all sweatdrop.

" **Soldier take us to your Sergeant or be executed for insubordination."** Naruto said getting in the clones face threateningly.

"I can't do that sir, things are okay, there is no need for a check." The clone said quickly.

"Take us now!" Rex demanded making the 'clone' nod.

"Roger Roger" the clone replied ready to activate the trap laid out but a neon red flare was shot into the air, making Naruto raised his blaster and unload a red hot blaster bolt into the soldier's head.

" **Now let's see who's really under this helmet."** Naruto said taking the helmet off to reveal a commando droid, which had recently started to be produced.

"The flare came from the remaining clones then." Cody spoke before dodging a blaster bolt as more commando droids started pouring out causing each of them to take cover and return fire.

Unfortunately for them these new droids were more durable in the chest area enabling them to withstand more than one shot.

" **Watch your left!"** Naruto said gunning down a droid aiming at Cody's head.

"We need to think of something!" Rex said before the leader with the sword on his back rushed out with a thermal detonator which it hurled towards them which was followed by five more.

" **Shit! Off now!"** Naruto said before jumping down activating his jetpack with Cody and Rex not far behind.

' _Shit there goes the shuttle'_ Rex cursed as he zip lined down.

Naruto was down on the ground waiting for Rex and Cody to show up, he saw one of those eel's lurking between holes, making him sigh; one problem after the other.

"Well fuck that definitely complicates this mission sir." Rex said to Naruto making him nod, he would of contacted a dreadnaught or two but the droids had a scrambler up preventing communications other than their own.

Suddenly five clones walked out of the crashed shuttles smoke making them tense and raise their weapons except Naruto who smiled.

"Hands above head now! Helmets off." Rex ordered not taking any chances.

"Sir?" Cutup asked confusingly

"Now!" Rex all but growled out

"Alright alright!" Hevy said before taking his helmet off followed by the rest of his brothers.

It revealed Domino squad in all their glory, Hevy, Cutup, Droidbait, Fives and Echo albeit slightly scuffed up and dirtied armor they looked relatively fine.

" **It's good to see that my students are still alive."** Naruto mused with a small grin, making all them grin and nod.

"It's great to see yo-" Echo said before being cut off by a huge rumble before gigantic eel Naruto saw earlier appear out of a hole beside them shrieking at them.

" **Oh shut up you overgrown eel!"** Naruto said pointing his wrist up and shooting a miniature rocket into the eel's mouth, it swallowed it before it's throat and head started to expand which it exploded into a gory mess of blue blood and guts.

"Nice one sir." Hevy said memorized by the gory kill.

" **Heh one day you'll be as cool as me."** Naruto said wholeheartedly.

"Yes...I would of preferred a cleaner kill but still impressive; by the way rookies the names Rex but you **will** call me captain or sir, regardless if you were trained by Naruto here or not, you're still rookies in all our eyes." Rex collecting a small amount of blood of the eel, enough to cover his hand.

"Sir yes sir!" They all chorused snapping into salutes.

"Since everyone's greeting each other, names Commander Cody your new boss." Cody said with a smirk as he took his helmet off his head.

"My names fives sir!" Fives said deciding to hold off on designation number after Naruto told them to ditch them since they were of no use anymore after training on Kamino.

"I'm Hevy the weapons specialist!" Hevy said confidently.

"Names Cutup I watch everyone's back so they don't get shoot." Cutup said with a small chuckle.

"I'm Droidbait, I'd like to think myself as the tech specialist on the team." Droidbait said with firmly not breaking formation.

"Now where's your Sergeant men?" Cody asked with a raised eyebrow, usually Sergeant's are equipped on handling situations like this.

"He was executed sir, we had one other soldier from the base survive with us but we were caught off guard momentarily by that dead eel and it ate deadeye." Echo said sadly as he remembered Deadeye screaming in agony and terror as he was dragged away by the gigantic eel.

"As I've said earlier Naruto may have given you special training you're still a bunch of shines in my eyes." Rex said walking up to echo and placing his handprint on Echo's right breastplate leaving an imprint.

Getting an idea Naruto told all his soldiers to hold still while he collected batches of the eels blue blood as he started to put designs in each armor to differentiate themselves from others.

He drew two slash marks beside each eyehole on Cutups helmet and three smaller slash marks through the mouth piece.

For Hevy's he put two small triangles underneath each eye-hole and colored his helmet cheekbones completely black from some old black war paint he had stored away.

For fives he used his finger to put on three dots underneath the mouthpiece from small to biggest and two large arc triangles starting from the top of the head and splitting off through both eye holes.

Finally for Droidbait his was pretty simple kinda similar to Echos design he had a black handprint on his helmet that covered it, which he liked; simple and quick.

"Now i think we ar **e ready to take back the base from these pathetic machines.** " Naruto said while putting his helmet back on. With the clones nodding in agreement.

 **Landing pad**

The soldiers made their way back to the landing pad when they got there they saw the dead droid that Naruto shot. Which gave rex an idea. Rex started to act like a droid walking up to the door like a droid. With the others waiting on the side waiting for the plan and trap to be tripped.

The commando droids guarding the door one of them answered "Unit 26 is that you?" it asked cautiously wondering where the unit was all this time.

"Roger Roger" Replied Rex but in his head he was is cursing out the droids.

"You sound different is their something wrong with you voice?" The droid asked like nothing was going on.

Rex changed his voice to that of a droid "Roger Roger" he replied back almost lamely.

The Commando droid commanded "Take off your helmet and let me see your face plate."

"Roger Roger." Rex bent his head like he was removing his helmet but he held a commando droids head.

"This plan may not work sir." Cody said to Naruto **"Oh it will work Cody these droids are stupid as hell we will get this post back to the republic."** Naruto said with a grin underneath his helmet with his blaster rifle out and ready for some carnage.

When the droid open the door Rex was standing there with a blaster and said "Roger Roger." and shoot the three droids

Naruto looked towards cody and said **"I told you it would work."** They head into the control room with blasters ready. When they got into the control room they started shooting the droids.

"Heh i shouldn't doubt you next time sir" Cody smirked underneath his helmet as he blasted a another droids head clean off.

As they were shooting Fives was almost shoot in the arm by a commando droid but was luckily enough able to dodge it with the extensive training provided by Naruto, Fives then retaliated with his own weapon and shoot the droids head off.

"Fucking droids" Fives snarled as he shoot another one multiple times even though it was already down and out for the count.

"Woah, woah easy there brother the hunk of junk is done for" Hevy said calmy to Fives as he put his hand on his shoulder, for his efforts Fives just grunted.

"Clear!" Echo and Droidbait shouted out surveying the room to see all droids in pieces.

" **Good get that communication array back online"** Naruto told Droidbait since he was the hacking expert of the group.

"Uh sir you may what to see this" Echo said nervously as he say a separatist fleet in orbit

" **Shit, alright everyone gear up we gonna have ourselves a little war on this hunk of rock."** Naruto said taking out his battle rifle and preparing it.

"Shit sir, those clankers disabled our communication system and hotwired the all clear system to the fleet in orbit, i can repair it but it'll take a bit of time.

" **Hmm alright Droidbait you stay in here and fix those communications, while we go greet our guest with a warm welcome"** Naruto said with a grin as all the clones agreed wholeheartedly.

"I guess this your chance, Hevy you always did want to fight in the front lines, show those clankers were not to be fucked with" Fives said with a grin as he fist bumped his brother who had a big almost feral grin on his face.

"Finally" Hevy said with a grin that brought a shiver down everyone's spine.

' _Those poor droids I almost feel sorry for them...almost'_ was the simultaneous thought throughout everyone's head.

" **Everyone gear up and meet me at the entrance in five, on the double!"** Naruto barked out making all the clones, though Rex stayed behind.

" **What is it Rex?"** Naruto said looking back to the captain.

"Sir wouldn't it be smart if we destroy the outpost so we can warn the republic that the separatist are here?" Rex asked respectfully, as he thought it was fastest way to warn the republic.

" **Hmm you may be right, let's just hope Droidbait will be able to fix the communication array before the droids overrun us. Now come on we have a battle to win."** Naruto said gesturing out the door with Rex nodded and following along as Droidbait stayed behind under the control panel, fixing certain components.

 **~Five minutes later~**

Naruto was waiting by the entrance as he saw Cody, Rex and the others walk out with weapons and helmets on their faces, Rex was carrying his traditionally dual wield blasters, Cody was using the DC-15S along with Echo, Fives and Cutup were using the DC-15A variant while to no surprise to anyone there Hevy was using the z-6 rotary blaster cannon.

"Sir I contacted Droidbait to set up the explosives just in case he couldn't finish the communication array in time" Rex said with a salute making Naruto nod in his gratitude.

They were silent as they heard the loud clanks of the droids feet marching up the entrance, Naruto then started to make hand signs signaling where clone would station them, he had Hevy as the heavy hitter with Cutup and Fives covering his rear with Echo, Rex and Cody providing covering fire from the back.

" _Open up now!_ " A droid said using the entrance microphone.

"You didn't say please" Hevy grinned as the doors opened with the droids looking surprised and not reacting in time as they were blasted with a holes littering their metal bodies.

" **Thermal detonators now!** " Naruto ordered making Echo come up with two detonators and throw them at the middle and back of the group of droids cutting their numbers in half, though the droids did not relent on their assualt.

"We could use a jedi right about now!" Fives said pushing back slowly with the others

Naruto just rolled his eyes and with a wave of his hand launched many droids off the edge, there was still almost a hundred droids coming there way, forcing them to retreat back into the outpost.

" **Go, everyone retreat to the command deck i cover you!** " Naruto said as the droids blasted through the door, making his soldiers nod and fall back and Naruto push outwards with his head sending more droids back which fall onto of other droids, making it a domino effect for the droids, that would buy them a couple minutes.

Running up he saw Rex trying to set the detonator online which was connected to the heating unit droid, looking back he saw the droids once resuming their march.

" **Droidbait were you able to get communication back online?"** Naruto asked getting a negative from said clone.

"Negative sir, i was halfway finish before captain Rex to forget about it"

Droidbait said with a sign, he'd have to train more on his hacking and slicing skills so this doesn't happen again, Naruto nodded then looked to Rex.

" **Rex what's wrong with the detonator?** Naruto asked quickly

"The signal is not connecting with the detonator, i don't know the problem sir" Rex said clearly frustrated.

" **Cutup get that detonator working, on the double!"** Naruto said seriously making Cutup quickly nod and get to work understanding the direr situation they were in.

"You guys get out of here i got this" Cutup said confidently making everyone agree.

"No way, i'll stay here and cover you just in case" Hevy said without hesitation getting a pointed look from cutup before nodding.

"Alright don't take to long guys" Fives said disappearing into the vent with the others.

After about thirty seconds the green light signaling the bomb was working showed up making Cutup sign in relief as he and Hevy quickly went the exit vent the others left through also where the two came upon them running for cover.

"Cutup hit the switch" Rex said looking behind him making the explosive expert nod.

"I hope you like fire you clankers" Cutup cackled as he hit the switch and saw the entire outpost go up into a million pieces, they also saw the transport the droids were in fell into the depths of the moon.

Looking up they saw Republic and mandalorian warships coming out of hyperspace blasting at the separatist armada making them go into a full retreat. They saw two LAAT gunships coming down to retrieve them from the signals they picked up from their control panels.

"Ah finally getting off this moon, i hate this place so much" Hevy cheered, now he could get the chance to see some real action.

 **~Republic flagship~**

Naruto, Anakin, and Obi-wan stood at the front of a platoon of clones as they were addressing Hevy, Cutup, Fives, Echo, and Droidbait.

"On behalf of your valant service and the loss of brothers you endured on that moon, we are proud to have you." Obi-wan said with a smile truly proud of the clones before him as they stopped an invasion on kamino.

"Your new unit would be lucky to have you." Anakin said with an equally proud smile as he provided a medal of honor for each clone.

"I am truly proud of each and every one of you, because of the courage and ferocity you showed in battle i think you're ready for the next part of your training." Naruto said with his arms crossed with him being the most proud, they were becoming exact replicants of jango in body and spirit.

"R-Really sir?!" Domino squad said in surprise

"Really" Naruto said with a grin

"Woo-hoo one step closer to becoming ARC troopers!" Hevy yelled out ecstatic

"You're not shinies anymore man, i'd be proud to fight alongside you" Rex said continuing the praise on Domino squad.

"Hmm are you thinking what i'm thinking Rex" Naruto grinned getting one back

"I'd like each and everyone of you here to join the 501st Legion." Rex announced getting even more shocked looks from the clones.

"But what about you sir?" Echo said referring to the training with Naruto.

"Oh don't worry about that, you'll still be with me, but you'll be helping me and the 501st, you're making it big already, now go get some rest and a bite to eat you've earned it." Naruto chuckled as his men saluted and marched away, before he himself left and got on his ship and flew back to flagship.

 **~Mandalorians Might~**

Walking to the command deck he saw his fiancee looking out into the vast emptiness of space, he walked up to her and hugged her from behind and kissed her on the neck.

"I have returned my love" Naruto smiled lovingly as Bo turned around and engaged him in a passionate kiss.

"I'm glad you're safe and sound" She smiled as she laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat and hearing its hypnotic rhythm.

"Yes indeed" Naruto said with a smile

Getting off of her he walked to the wide open window separating them from space and he sat down and started mediating between the dark and light side of the force as he listened to the force as it guided him. Snapping his eyes open one was a sulfuric hateful yellow while the other was a pale almost holy blue before he stood up as they returned to their normal color before he turned around and looked at the admiral of the deck.

"Admiral set a destination to Malachor V" Naruto commanded getting a nod from the admiral who put the coordinates in.

"What is it my love?" Bo asked confused wondering why he was so eager to go to Malachor seeing as Malachor was just a twisted husk of danger and death.

"I've finally found it, after all these years." Naruto said as he walker away to his room.

Bo-Katan's eyes widened as she realized what he meant and grinned as she hurriedly caught up to him and followed alongside him step by step.

Finally the mandalorians would truly be feared once more.

 **-Chapter End-**

morelikethis/388628017 these are what dominos squad helmet designs look like just to clear up any confusion

 **I have been incognito because I kinda gone down a spiral of alcoholism and self loathing because of some terrible conditions, but I've been getting a lot better over the months and I'm pleased I'm starting up again.**

 **Anyway here's the Rookie episode and the domino squad is whole once more! I found it insulting that cutup and droidbait died like a bitch, sure Hevy died like a badass but it was to early so what adventures await these band of misfits?! Whats the secret thats got Naruto all hyped up?**

 _ **Official pairings: Bo-Katan Kryze, Shaak Ti, Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee, Chuchi, Daughter, Kass Tod, Ventress, Rig Nema, Celeste Morne, Aayla Secura, Padme Amidala (Eventually)**_

 _ **Possibility: Aurra Sing,**_

 _ **Next story: American Kitsune**_

 _ **R &R ^_^**_


End file.
